Through the Dragon Gate
by AlcyoneSong
Summary: Johan and Peewit meet a stranger from the future. Is this dark magic, or a twist of fate?
1. Prologue:  Dawn

Dawn - Prologue

Writers Note:

The story here is purely fiction, however the places described are based upon real places. The park in this story is based on St Fagans, National History Museum, Wales. The village is based upon Cosmeston Medieval Village, Cardiff Wales. The good King's castle is based on the Red Castle and Caerphilly Castle, Wales. All are amazing places to visit, and I hope that they inspire others as they have me. The events in this story are based on true events during the time of this piece I would like to thank the History Channel, Encyclopedia Britannica, and the various web authors on medieval history who have made their wealth of knowledge accessible to read and have afforded me the luxury of learning about this time from the comfort of my computer desk.

Johann and Pirlout (PeeWit), The Good King, Dame Barbara, Princess Sabine, Smurfs, Homnibus, Biquette, and Bayard belong to the late creative genius that was Pierre Culliford aka Peyo.

Kate aka Katherine Walker (c) me.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sky was overcast clouds heavy with rain cut out the sunlight turning a normally cheerful day into something more sinister. The forest had seen its fair share of storms this year, and this particular autumn evening was no exception. Winter was close at hand, and the wind howled through barren trees causing their brittle limbs to snap and break, crashing down onto the forest floor. A single cart road snaked its way through this forest, sometimes it followed a stream, and other times it would diverge away deep into the forest. The road itself was well worn by the many wheels of wagons and carts that travelled along its winding way. Rain water from previous storms had collected in the furrows of mud creating treacherous holes and puddles, forcing the traveller to slow their journey to a walk.

It was along this way that two travelers journeyed. One was upon a grey dappled desterior, while the other took a more novel approach riding upon the back of a black and white nanny goat. Their faces were hidden by the hoods of their cloaks, but they were not moving at any notable speed. Instead, they slowly picked their way along the path taking the safer route and minding the footing of their steeds. On more than one occasion the great horse's hooves would slide resulting in a sudden lurch forward and scrambling of hoof against slippery stone the rider all the while trying to control the beast while maintaining his seating upon the back of the animal. A whinny followed by an impatient snort and the protest bleat from the goat echoed through the forest.

Kate had walked this way many times before. The forest was familiar to her, and was part of a historical park. There were many things to see, and winding paths through a wooded area that led to a celtic village. Within that village was an odd structure, a sort of door, the door did not appear as something more than three logs, two being the support and the third laying across the top. Anyone could walk through it and back again, yet it was a legend in the area that the door symbolized a right of passage. It was used in the ancient ceremonies of the Druids as a way to walk "between worlds".

Kate never really took it seriously, but today, just for fun, she stepped through.

Perhaps it was her imagination running away from her, or maybe it was some leisure riders out for an afternoon horseback ride. Still, she heard them come up behind her, and fast. She had just enough time to dive into the bracken for cover. She started to get up, but paused. The riders were not tourists, nor locals. She stood watching as a group of men, fully armed rode their armored steeds down the dusty path.

"Perhaps it was some sort of reenactment group." She thought.

Although, she did not recall the park office mention anything about a reenacting event going on. Still, it was possible, that they were practicing for something. She did not give it a second thought, but collected her rucksack and walked on.

Kate noticed something odd, the forest seemed quieter than before. She also noticed how quiet the skies were. She did not see the vapor trails, nor hear the familiar sound of aircraft flying overhead. Even though, according to her map, she was within the flight path of a large airport. She folded her map up, and put it away in her jacket. Then, she checked her phone, it had a charge still, but no signal. She thought it was peculiar, as she recalled the park being close to a large city. She kept on walking, picking up her pace hoping to find some sort of sign that she was still in civilization. The thought of being lost did not really cross her mind, she had been to this park before, and according to the map she would meet up with another path soon that would take her to the castle ruins. Still, there were things, things that bothered her. She wondered why she had not met up with another person on this path. She noticed how dark the sky started to turn, as ominous looking storm clouds gathered overhead. The thought of being caught out in the middle of a downpour spurred her onward.

A flash of light, followed by a crack that seemed to shake the foundation of the forest floor was her only warning. The rain fell in a torrent turning the path into a muddy obstacle course. Kate used her walking stick to steady herself on the loose earth, secretly appreciating her use of forethought to put a fresh coating of water repellant on her hiking boots and gear prior her hike. She pulled out her wet weather gear from her pack, and donned it, pulling the hood of her grey jacket low over her face. The rain beaded on her gear, and fell off around her. For the most part she stayed dry. She only stopped to catch her breath leaning against a tree for support. She did not remember a hill being in the park, nor did she recall the woods being so dense.

Suddenly, she froze.

The sounds of two voices arguing, the whinny of a horse and the bleat of a goat caught her ear.

"What on earth?" She thought to herself, as she looked toward the direction of the commotion.

Curiosity got the better of her. She maneuvered her way through the bracken until she reached the source of the noise. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked on to see two young men dressed in what could best be described as medieval clothing. The smaller of the two had a bold tuft of straw blonde hair, he wore crimson hosen and matching red leather boots. His vest was green over a white shirt, and he had matching green breeches. His taller compatriot wore red hosen, brown leather boots, a tan tunic over a white undershirt fastened with a basic leather belt. He was armed a hand and a half sword hung in its scabbard at his side. He wore a blue hooded cloak fastened around his shoulders, and rode upon a seasoned dappled grey desterior.

"Well it can't hurt to ask." Kate thought.

Kate stood up and walked through the bracken pulling the hood of her coat back.

"Excuse me." She started to say.

"Who goes there?" The smaller of the two shouted looking directly at Kate.

"I um, yeah." Kate could tell they were acting right? She guessed this was just part of the charade, so she decided to play along. "Hail, I am a traveller in an unknown land, I seek shelter. Pray tell, do you know where I may find an inn or church that I may make my rest for the night?" She asked.

The two looked at each other, the taller one on the horse shifted his weight in the saddle. Something about how his hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword bothered Kate.

"No really guys, I'm looking for the way out." She said holding her hand up, and resting her walking stick against a tree.

"A way out?" The smaller one asked. "Johann, what does she mean by a "a way out" ?"

"Madame, what my friend is trying to say, is that you are in the King's country, this is the King's forest. There is no way out except for the way you came in." The tall one in the saddle explained.

"Oh?" Kate asked. "I um, yes, I can't seem to find the way I took in. I'm sorry if I am trespassing on royal land."

"This is a free country, there is no rule that says you can not pass through here, however the nearest chapel is about a half days ride from here. Peewit, ride ahead and tell the King there will be one more for dinner this evening."

"Ride ahead, do this, do that, pick up the pace, slow down. Always not yet, always not now, Johan..." The smaller one grumbled under his breath.

Kate stifled a laugh.

"May I follow you?" She asked.

"You can do better than that." Johann replied with a smile. "You can ride, I'll walk."

"I'm afraid I uh, don't ride strange horses." Kate replied nervously.

Johann laughed. "I see, well then, how about we walk together."

Kate was unsure how to take his reaction. Still, maybe this was part of the whole show, if it was, she would be sure to commend him to the park administration for his performance. Actually, she'd commend both of them.

Together they walked down the path. Kate was sure she had not come this way before, and she looked around for any sort of sign of the park. Even something like a familiar marker or sign post. Nothing. Instead, the trees of the forest seemed younger, but far more plentiful. When the forest started to thin, what she saw next made her freeze in her steps.

"Johann, what... what is this place." She breathed in awe.

"This is the King's village." The young man replied giving her a sideways glance. "Have you never seen one before?"

"I um, yes, but not like this." She replied quietly. "This is, this is not supposed to be, here."

"What do you mean by that?" Johann replied, his tone slightly defensive. "This village has always been here!"

"Yes, I mean, ... " Kate stopped. The reality was too insane to be true. She wondered if she was having a breakdown. "I need to sit down please." She said suddenly, her legs feeling like jelly.

She felt herself falling, then caught up in the strong arms of Johann.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

She sat down upon a log and looked out over the fields, wet from the rain.

"Johann, what, year is this?" She asked.

"It is the Year of the Lord, 1154." He replied.

Kate felt sick, not the kind of sick you feel when you lose your keys, or forget to pay the rent. The sick feeling that you are so lost, no one can help you. Because everyone you knew and loved, was gone. They had not been born. She put her head in her hands, and slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to gather her wits about her.

The next sensation she knew was feeling a hand upon her shoulder. She looked up into brown eyes and a genuine expression of confusion mixed with concern.

"Are you well madame?" Johann asked.

"I am not supposed to be here." Kate replied.

"What do you mean? I told you this was a free.." He started to say but she interrupted him. "No, what I mean is, I.." she pointed to herself standing up as she did so, her voice getting louder, as panic struck, "am not supposed to BE HERE."

The young man looked throughly taken aback, but he still did not seem to understand.

"Look at me!" Kate said again, feeling exasperated. "Look at my dress!"

"What about it?" Johan replied "It is the clothing of your land is it not?"

Kate inhaled and exhaled slowly, then she did something she would later regret. She took out her phone and showed it to him.

"Have you ever seen this?" She asked. "EVER? I'm not playing games, do you know what this is?"

Johann immediately took out his sword and stood up defensively. "What is that infernal thing, and why are you pointing it at me?" He exclaimed.

Now Kate felt really ill.

"It is a cell phone, it is a type of device... people in my land use, to communicate with one another. It is harmless." She said holding her hands up, slowly putting her phone away in her coat pocket.

"You really don't know, you are not just playing a character?" She asked.

"What do you mean by "Playing a character"?" Johann asked again, still holding his sword, his posture tense.

"I mean... nevermind." Kate replied sitting back down upon the log. "I mean I am well, and truly lost."

At that, Johann lowered his sword and put it away.

"I am, sorry for you." He said presently taking a seat near her on the log. "It must be horrible to be lost."

"Yes." She said softly. "It is also horrible to know, that there is no way to get back because to get back, is to go forward, and it is impossible to go forward."

Johann gave her a perplexed look.

Kate picked up a stick and drew in the mud.

"Johann, think about it this way, what if you could go and repeat yesterday again." She said.

"Ok, I would do that tomorrow." He replied.

"Well you and I know that time moves in a linear fashion, right?" She said, "So say this line here is time. Now this x here is you. See how you are at this end of the line. That is today, right now, right here. Now this mark here, is tomorrow, and this mark here is say next month, and this is next year." She paused for a moment looking at him. "Where I am from, is ... here." She placed a mark in the mud beyond the end of the line.

Johann said nothing he just looked up at her.

"How?"

"I don't know."

He quickly rubbed the image out with his boot.

"That is black magic." He said quietly, the cheerfulness of his voice was gone replaced by a more serious tone. "You should not say anymore, I serve the King, and such things are forbidden in this realm."

Kate looked at the mud and shook her head.

"Johann, I am not supposed to be here. I do not WANT to be here. There are things that will happen, I do not want to ... I am scared." Kate said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Terrible things are going to happen."

"Quiet!" Johann snapped. "Just be quiet! I can't listen to this!" He clapped his hands to his ears closing his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "I am to be a Knight, and if they find out I have consulted a practitioner of the Dark Magic, I will be seen as a traitor and killed."

Kate could only sigh shaking her head at the sight and wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"We should get going then." She said quietly.

Together they walked on to the castle.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Through the Dragon's Gate

Chapter 1: Arrival

The good King's castle, stood as a large silent sentinel upon a hill that overlooked the surrounding countryside. The outer skirt of the castle wall extended around the village marked by gatehouses that were patrolled by the King's garrison. Johann was hailed by the guard, and after a quick chat, the inner doors were opened to allow them entry into the outer grounds of the castle. This area was busy with activity, the sound of blacksmiths working rang out along with the whinny of horses, the bartering of wares being sold and the haggling of prices over various items. Kate never knew a castle could be so busy! She saw the bowyers, armorers, groomsmen, stablehands, livery men, various livestock keepers all busy with work. Carpenters and stone cutters worked to repair and replace broken masonry, furniture. The King's rangers and foresters prepared and dressed wild game as well as traded stories with the other merchants. Kate saw the familiar in the foreign. The varied spectrum of the human condition could be seen in this single scene. She saw young mothers attend to their children, while older children helped their parents or studied under the senior traders as apprentices. There were houses here, and guild halls. The houses scattered around were a mixture of living quarters and small shops, specializing in everything from rope making and candle craft to physicians and alchemists.

Kate followed Johann until they reached the royal stables, there he handed Bayard off to a stablehand and motioned for her to follow on. They entered through another gatehouse, which led to an inner area. Within these walls, were a variety of pleasure gardens and vistas more suitable for royal leisure than combat. Still, Kate did notice that the real function of the castle was not lost here. Everywhere she saw ramparts, and stairs leading up to them. She noticed the crenelated walls, and arrow slits for the archers. She also noticed that the King had on hand, three catapults, stratigically placed around the perimeter of this inner area, whatever Johan said about this being a free Kingdom, it was clear to Kate that such freedom did not come without a cost. She could only imagine that the King had many enemies who had their eyes on this beautiful land.

Kate walked on following Johann, as he climbed up the steps that led into the inner Keep. It was here that the business of court was conducted, and here where she met up again with Peewit. The young lad was feasting in the great kitchen on gammon and downing a large flagon of cider.

"Th' King is expecting you Johan." Peewit said between gulps. "Better go in and see what he wants."

Kate looked at him startled at how blunt he was. Did he not know the power a King had? She wondered to herself as Johann politely excused himself with a short bow, shooting Peewit a patronizing glare. The look completely went past Peewit, who was more interested in eating than anything else.

Kate sat down on the opposite side of Peewit and tried not to get in the way of the busy cooks who were shouting at each other and unfortunately to her.

"Can't you see we are working here!" One cook shouted toward Peewit and Kate.

"Get going you glutton, and go earn your meal for a change!" The other shouted. Peewit ducked as a ham bone flew past his head and smacked against the far wall.

"I'll take it, that's my cue to leave." Peewit chirped cheerfully as he hopped off the table. "Better come with me, no telling what they will throw next!" He laughed as he trotted out of the kitchen.

Kate nodded and followed after the diminutive character, who made up for his size in his personality. As she noticed many of the courtiers made a point to avoid him.

"Peewit!" A shrill voice caused Kate to freeze in her tracks. It shot up her spine like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Peewit froze and slowly turned around.

"Ah! Dame Barbara, how are you this lovely evening?" He asked with a mischievous sneer.

Kate turned around and saw before her a lean woman, her lips pursed into a sour scowl. She had sharp eyes, and Kate thought she resembled a type of bird, something akin to a buzzard. She wore a long dark green gown trimmed in fur, and conservative veil that covered her grey hair. Her nose was hooked, and her chin sharp, only adding to her bird like appearance. She scoffed at Peewit and held her head up with an arrogant flair.

" You do know that you are supposed to be somewhere." She said cooly.

"Oh?" Peewit asked.

"Yes, Princess Savina is expecting you, you are late." She stated. "Honestly! I don't know why the King keeps you around, all you do is eat and waste time with that foolish dolt of a Squire. It's about time you earned your keep!"

Peewit said nothing at first, but when she had finished he nodded to Kate, to follow.

"I don't know why the King keeps you around either, all you do is meddle in his affairs, and pretend to teach the Princess how to be a lady, when you are hardly one yourself, ya old hag." He grumbled.

Kate chuckled. "She is quite a character." She said.

"Did I say that out loud?" Peewit asked looking around nervously. "I did not mean..."

"It's ok." Kate replied with a reassuring smile. "Some people never change, no matter where you are from."

It was true, although the clothes and mannerisms were very different, some personalities seemed to last throughout time, and in an odd sort of way, that made Kate smile.

Peewit led the way, down through a maze of stairs and halls decorated with tapestries and trophies until they reached a small oak door that was reinforced with black nails. He tugged at the metal handle until the door budged with a low groan. It slowly opened outward and into a walled garden. Although nothing much seemed to be blooming, the boxwoods and evergreens made up for the lack of flowers. Within the garden was a pretty little gazebo made from the same stone as the castle, the windows were stained glass. Within Kate heard the most beautiful harp music she had ever listened to before. It seemed to fill the small room and float out into the garden, lingering on the afternoon breeze and dancing between the rose bushes. Kate stood still for a moment taking it all in. Then, she followed Peewit as he bolted his way toward the gazebo.

"Good afternoon Princess Savina!" He bubbled cheerfully.

Kate hung back a little, standing just outside the door.

"Peewit!" The Princess exclaimed, resting her hand upon the strings of the harp. "I was hoping you would come, that tedious wretch Dame Barbara was telling me that you had forgotten all about our lesson!"

Peewit laughed.

"I would never miss spending time with you Princess." He replied picking up what appeared to be a lute and taking a seat on the window sill across from her.

Now Kate was never really much of a music fan, she played an instrument in High School, but she stopped shortly after graduating. Sure she could sing a little, and managed to carry a tune here and there. Yet, the formal technicalities of music theory was foreign to her. About as foreign as being thrown back in time a few hundred years.

"Oh Princess, I want you to meet someone." Peewit said.

"Who is it?" The Princess asked.

"Um, well Johann and I met her on the way back from our quest." He replied.

"Oh?"

Kate could tell the Princess quickly picked up on the single word. Her. She heard it in the sudden change in the Princess' tone.

"Hey, you, come here." Peewit said waving Kate in. "Look, I'm uh, we did not really get to formally meet, but my name's Peewit, and this is Princess Savina, the King's niece. She's staying here, because, well things happened and her parents are gone."

Kate looked at Peewit, then at Savina. She was around the same age as Johann.

"Things happened?" She thought. She could only guess that was Peewit's way of saying, they died, but I'm not sure from what.

She noticed how Savina's tension seemed to ease up when she saw her.

"Hi, my name is Kate.. um Katherine Walker." Kate said, with a bow and her best curtsey.

The Princess chuckled softly.

"No need to have to do that here." Peewit explained. "I mean, this isn't you know, formal or anything."

"Oh." Kate replied.

"What Peewit says is true, I am not really a fan of formalities myself, but I appreciate your gesture of respect." Princess Savina said quietly. "How did you happen to meet Squire Johann and Peewit?"

Kate was unsure how to answer this question. Of all the questions she could have asked, why this one?

"I got caught out in a rainstorm, in the woods, I am a traveller of sorts." Kate said nervously.

"A traveller? Like a gypsy?" The Princess queried.

"No, a traveller, like a wanderer, an adventurer." Kate replied.

"An adventurer? What sort of adventures have you gone on? Do you tell stories?" The Princess asked, this time the nervousness was gone, replaced by curiosity. She leaned forward resting her head on her hand and looked over at Peewit. Who was also looking on at Kate with renewed interest.

Kate inhaled slowly, then sighed.

"Ok, well, I guess I can say I have come a very long way, from a land far, far away." She began. "My home is very different from here, there are many things that are strange and wonderful. The people of my world, are able to do many things, they have created many things, and discovered much about the world which we did not know about before. There are no Kingdoms in my world, but we still have Kings. We also have democracies, and women can be whatever they want to be."

"Why would you want to leave a place so wonderful?" The Princess asked.

"I didn't intend to, really." Kate replied, sitting down on a bench. "The truth is, I guess I am on some sort of quest. There is no other reason why I would be here if it wasn't so."

"A quest!" Peewit piped up. "I love quests!"

Kate laughed. "Well, it's not an "official" quest, not like what Johan does, it is difficult to explain, I just know that I am here for a reason, and part of my quest is to find out what that reason is. Then, I can go home." She said.

"I hope." She thought to herself.

It was odd, the idea of sharing so much with complete strangers. Yet, this was the second time she told her story. The first was to Johan, but after his reaction she decided against telling them about where she really was from. It was a white lie. Kate did not really think the Princess would care about where she was from, even if she did know the truth. Her first impression of the girl was someone who was not really spoiled, but very bored. Kate felt sorry for her, but until she could get to know the Princess better, she would have to keep the truth a secret from all of them.


	3. Chapter 2: Winds of Change

**Chapter 2: Winds of Change**

Peewit and Princess Sabine carried on chatting and made Kate feel quite at home in the small gazebo. They shared stories, and Pirlout did a fantastic impression of Dame Barbara. Their moment of joy was interrupted by a loud fanfare echoing up from within the castle keep.

Kate looked over toward the direction of the sound, she did not see anything remarkable, but the fanfare repeated itself. Soon, a page boy appeared and announced that the feast had begun. It was Princess Savina's duty to sit beside her father, and attend the event. The Page looked at Peewit then at Kate.

"I guess you should come along as well, just, don't sing." The page added quickly.

Peewit huffed in indignation. "Don't sing." He muttered. "I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my voice at all, it just is unique."

Kate followed on in silence, still carrying her knapsack over her shoulder, and her walking stick.

"Peewit, um is there any sort of protocol for this sort of thing?" She asked quietly after the Princess had left with the Page.

"Um, now that you mention it, I don't really think so. At least, Johan never said anything about it to me." Peewit replied tapping his chin. "Don't worry, follow my lead, everything will be fine."

For some reason, that statement did not make Kate feel any better. Still, she walked on following Peewit through the castle and into the main hall.

Long tables were set out and filled with every sort of food imaginable. There was enough food to feed a small army and still have leftovers. Kate marveled at the variety, considering how basic their abilities to harvest and prepare the food was, she was amused by the clever way the chefs made each dish attractive and smell divine. In this world, a common thing like salt was considered a very rare delicacy. Sugar was unheard of, so an alternate method of sweetening through honey and preserved fruit was used. Kate had never tasted such a meal in her life. It reminded her of Thanksgiving, but with more variety. The guests took their seats and started to eat, there was no real announcement or even a toast. It was come and get it. Kate was startled that people just threw the bones and scraps on the floor, which was covered in straw. She sat down and looked at her plate, her stomach growled. She was very hungry, but she started to wonder if the food was really safe to eat. The kitchen was not exactly the cleanest place, and she wondered if the meat was cooked through.

Peewit did not have a problem tucking into a leg of ham, pheasant, quail eggs, fish, several plates full of oat porridge, vegetables, and sausage. He plowed through grapes and cheese washing it all down with wine.

"You not hungry?" Peewit asked between gulps. 'The food's really good this time."

He let out a huge belch which was cheered and applauded around the room. "Thank you, thank you, I will be here all week." Peewit announced with a wave of his hat.

Meanwhile, Kate was still gathering the nerve to try something. She opted for the fish and pulling out her utility knife she unfolded the fork and stabbed the fish dropping it onto her plate, which was actually a bowl made from day old bread. She ate it quietly, the flavor was mild, but still good. She then tried some vegetables, but avoided the wine opting for mead instead.

"What's that?" Peewit asked looking at her utility knife.

"What's what?" Kate asked between bites.

"That."

"Oh!" Kate followed Peewit's gaze to her hand. "Oh this, it's... it's called a fork."

"A fork?"

"Yes, it's something we use to eat with, where I come from."

"How peculiar, this land you come from has odd ways." Peewit replied between gulps of wine.

Kate looked over and saw that Peewit's nose and cheeks were quite red. The lad swilled the wine like someone would drink water. She tried not to laugh, but Peewit was well and truly drunk.

The noise of the banquet hall quieted as the King stood up.

"Friends, we are so grateful for the company shared tonight! We give our blessing to the farmers, the rangers, and those who have served us well, this past year. May the next be just as plentiful as the last." The King announced, his voice echoing through the hall.

This was followed by a "HERE HERE! LONG LIVE THE KING!", a phrase echoed throughout the room followed by the pounding of dagger against wood, and stomping of boots upon the floor, clapping and shouting acclamations all around.

Kate could just about see the Princess sitting next to the King, nearby sat Johan and Dame Barbara.

"Now..is a good time for a song dontcha think?" Peewit announced hiccuping.

He was gone before Kate could say another word, only to return with lute in hand. He strummed a few chords and started to sing. Now Kate had watched her fair share of talent search tv shows, and what came out of that boys mouth would make even the best meaning judge cringe. Dogs howled, as two burly guards picked up Peewit and tossed him out of the hall. Kate followed quickly behind, her pulse racing as she tried to dodge the curious looks the guards gave her.

"Peewit, you're drunk." She said.

"Hic, I know. Hic" Peewit replied swaying dangerously on one foot.

Kate took the lute from his hands, and helped him navigate the stairs to his chamber.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She asked.

Peewit grinned, and leaned against the door.

"Heh, you know what."

"What?"

"You are sounding a lot like Johan."

"Oh." Kate rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, I guess I will find a place to stay myself, maybe in the village?"

Peewit's expression suddenly changed, he seemed to sober up.

"OH that's right! Ah! Well, um let's see. I think you might want to talk to Cedric. No, talk to Gurt. NO NO NO, talk to ... nevermind. Look, you can stay here!" He said throwing the door open.

"I can't stay with you!" Kate retorted!

"Yes, you can! I promise, I can *hic* be respectful and stuff." Peewit replied.

"It's not about that!" Kate exclaimed now feeling flustered. "I just don't want you to get into trouble."

"Nah, I won't get into trouble, in fact, Johan always wants me to stay out of trouble, he says I should ...keep out of his way." Peewit replied sleepily.

Kate could only sigh as she helped him to a chair. Peewit soon fell into a deep alcohol induced slumber, as Kate looked around the room. His room was messy, it sort of reminded her of her friend's kid brother. There were all sorts of things to be seen, models of boats, swords, a shield, some chain mail, a horned helmet, various musical instruments, a hunting trophy, costumes, juggling batons, bells, and other trinkets. Kate also noticed books, he had quite a few volumes. She could only imagine that such things were not easy to come by, if she recalled correctly books were only a luxury afforded to the church and to the very rich. She guessed that it was the King who loaned Peewit all the tomes.

Quietly, she walked over and picked up the lute. The instrument was very light, she gently twisted the keys plucking the strings until she heard the correct note. At least she thought it was the correct note. She did the same until she had the instrument tuned. Peewit's snoring got louder, so she did not feel too bothered about playing. It was not like was going to hear her anyway. She sat by the window and strummed a few chords, they were basic, nothing very elaborate. She just tried to find a song in them, somehow that made her feel at peace. She was not a musician by any standard, and she would have been the first to admit that Peewit's playing far surpassed her own. Still, she liked to try. She tried getting a different sound, a more familiar sound from the lute than the songs Peewit played.

The melody was sweet and very familiar to her.

When she finished playing she noticed that Peewit was not snoring as loud, he seemed to be listening, a smile crossed his face.

"You play very well." He murmured.

Embarrassed, Kate quickly put the lute down. "I'm sorry, I hope I did not wake you." She replied quietly.

"No, to the contrary, that song you played, it was very nice." Peewit mumbled with a small smile.

Kate picked up her knapsack and quietly left the room. She just did not feel right staying there, no matter what Peewit said to the contrary. As she turned the corner she saw Johan and Princess Savina. She stepped back watching. The two seemed to be deep in conversation, and from what she could tell, there was definitely something going on between them that was more than a simple friendship. Still, the Princess seemed quite distraught.

"Who is this girl?" She exclaimed. "How can you expect to be my knight when you come back with strange girls you find in the forest!"

"I did not come ... I mean, I did come back with a girl, but I am only doing my duty. She means nothing to me!" He quickly replied.

"Oh? Then why did you not speak to me, why did I have to find this out from Peewit? Johan, is your affection so fickle that it is tossed about from one diversion to another?" She snapped.

Kate stepped back, turning away from the scene, pressing her back against the wall she stood there staring up at the vaulted ceiling. Normally such a thing would fascinate her, but at that moment her heart pounded in her ears. Would Johann betray her trust? Would he expose who she really was to the Princess to earn back her favor? Kate was not sure, but what she did know was that with a single phrase Johann could easily condemn her or save her life. She closed her eyes and inhaled, exhaling slowly.

"Savina! Wait! You have it all wrong!" Kate heard Johann exclaim.

"No, I think I have it right! You are just like all the other Knights my father hires. All you care about is running off from one adventure to the next with little thought as to when or if you will return! Heaven forbid someone would actually care if you did return or not!" Savina replied cooly.

"Savina, I had no idea!" Johann started to say, but was cut off by Savina's cool reply. "From now on, you shall address me as Princess Savina, you will bow, and you will learn to respect your superior. Our friendship must take its course and die to be reborn into its proper place."

If Kate could see the expression on Johan's face, she would have seen heart break. It is a horrible thing to witness, possibly the most cruel and terrible things on earth, because the wound cuts to the very core of the soul. Instead, Kate stood there listening, partially thanking God that Johan did not betray her trust, and wondering if and how she was going to escape the wrath of Savina.

Yet, wisdom is a funny thing. She somehow knew that Savina's problem was not directly related to her, but something far more sinister. The simple fact that a Princess and a Knight are from two different worlds, and the older they both got, the further they would be pushed away from each other by the call of duty. One to serve a King, the other to serve a Kingdom.

Kate quietly walked down the hall, hoping that she did not have to face either Savina or Johann.

"Hallo, Kate?" A voice called out.

Kate stopped walking and stood still.

"I knew it was you!"

She heard the running percussion of leather boots on the stone floor. Then, she saw Johann standing beside her.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Look, back there, I hope you don't think that I..." He started to say.

"There is nothing to say." Kate replied. "What is done, is done."

"But that's my point! Nothing happened. We both know that to be true." Johann exclaimed.

"I know that, but how can you expect me to convey that to the Princess. If anything, that will only make you look more suspicious to her. Just, give it time, let her cool down." Kate replied calmly.

"I'm afraid it does not work like that." Johan replied glumly. "She told me over dinner that she was going to serve in court at her cousin's Kingdom."

"And?" Kate said, looking at the Squire rather confused at his sadness.

"And, that is her way of saying, she is betrothed to a Prince." Johann replied. "The King will announce it this Christmas tide."

"Ah, I am very sorry to hear that." Kate replied. "It would appear that we are both in a bit of a predicament. I want to go home, and you want to be with your Princess."

"I can not be with her, even if I wanted to." Johan replied. "I am only a Squire, I must become a Knight, and earn a title in order to even be considered by the King."

"Well, in the grand scheme of things, you getting your wish is far more possible then me ever attaining mine." Kate said glumly, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

They walked on in silence for some time through the castle, until they reached a door, which led to a winding staircase that led up to the tower. Johann led the way and Kate followed until they reached the top. There, she could see the wide expanse of the countryside. It was beautiful.

"There is someone." Johann said presently.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Homnibus." He replied.

"Homni-what?" Kate asked, arcing a brow at him.

"He is a hermit that lives in the countryside. Some say he's a wizard, some say he's a healer, but I can attest that he has helped me on many an adventure. I am sure he can help you." Johan replied walking over to the wall of the tower and leaning against it looking out.

"But what about you?" Kate asked, rather concerned for him.

"I guess, I will just do what I have to do, to become a Knight." Johann replied.

"You do realize the cost of that." Kate said, as she walked over and stood beside him.

"Are you going to tell me something I don't want to hear?" Johan asked somberly.

"Well, that depends." Kate replied. "If you still think I'm a practitioner of black magic."

Johann looked at her, and she at him.

"No, you seem too, normal." He replied. "Well, what I mean is, you may dress differently, and you are very quiet, there is something so familiar about you. That I hardly notice anything else."

"That's good to know." Kate said with a small smile.

"Normal, is not a word I would use for this castle's inhabitants." She thought to herself.

"So what is it?" Johan asked.

Kate paused a moment and turned her gaze once more to the fields and forests.

"There is going to be a great change coming. As to when it will happen, I can not be sure, but what I can tell you is this. All that you knew before will be wiped out, snuffed out like a candle. Many candles will be lit, and many more extinguished. You will have to carry the flag of your Knight into battle, you will face death and you will see things which will remain with you forever." She said softly.

"How do you know these things?" Johan asked.

"Because where I am from, all this has happened, and those who lived through them have left their stories and history for us." Kate replied.

"Where I am from, you would have been dead for 826 years."

"Must you say it like that?" Johan exclaimed.

"Why, it's the truth." Kate said glumly.

"It might be the truth, but that does not change how sobering it is to be told that the future is not going to be as I thought it was." Johan returned.

"It is just one future, and not necessarily yours." Kate replied with a yawn.

"Either way, I guess nothing is keeping us from setting off to find Homnibus."


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost One

**Author's Note:** _Brego and Bree belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and C. Two of my favorite writers, and great inspirations to me growing up. Crb Goch is a mountain in Wales that means "Knife Edge" due to the serrated appearance of its peak. Suitable for the dwelling of a Red Dragon which is also the symbol of Wales. Malug is my own creation. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Lost One<strong>

Kate was surprised at how quiet the castle was at night, considering how many people lived within it. She was able to sleep soundly with only the occasional call of an owl to remind her that she was still surrounded by a large forest. She slept upon a mat made from wool and filled with what she could guess was wool and goose down. She used her jacket as a pillow, sleeping in her clothes, and using a wool blanket for extra warmth. She joined the others huddled by the great hearth in the main hall, which had been cleared away, floors scrubbed, and fresh straw laid down for the night. The fire caused shadows to dance upon the walls, but eventually she was able to sleep. Kate woke up before sunrise refreshed from a good nights sleep. She packed up her things pulling her coat on, and shouldering her backpack. Then, she went to the royal stables where two horses waited their riders. She recognized Johan's steed, but the other she guessed was for her to use.

"Is this horse for me?" Kate asked the stablehand.

"Aye miss, he doesn't have a name yet, but for now it's all we can spare considerin' our Knights have the best." He replied patting the horse on its neck.

Kate gave it a quick once over. "Looks like a fine creature to me." She said, gently stroking the animal's mane.

The stablehand smiled. "Well, if you can manage him, he can be yours for your stay." He replied.

Kate looked at the saddle, then at the set up. The style was not really english style, but something similar to western, however the saddle seemed to form to the rider as a sort of seat. There was a blanket which it sat upon, and the seat of the saddle was pillowed with soft leather. She found some spurs and fastened them onto her boots, then she strapped her backpack onto the back of the saddle. The horse seemed quite at ease, she talked to him as she worked.

"Easy boy." She whispered. The horse responded with a low whinny.

"I think I'll call you Brego." She said after she had finished. "Brego Bree."

"Odd name for a horse." The stablehand chuckled.

"I know, but where I'm from, Brego and Bree have a special meaning to me." She replied quietly. "They are the names of noble horses, who served their masters well in peacetime and in battle."

"Well then, I hope you do not encounter anything that would be classed as a battle ma'am, but for peacetime, you have found yourself a steady steed." He replied as he handed her the bridle and checked the saddle's straps.

It was nearly sun up by the time Johan and Peewit joined Kate in the stable.

"Have you been up long?" Johan asked with a yawn.

Peewit said nothing. The lad just quietly went over and took Biquette out from her stable, gave her an apple, and walked her out to the courtyard.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

Johan snickered, "he had too much wine, and now he's paying for it."

"Ah, right." Kate replied with a nod.

"Do you need a boost?" Johan asked looking at her. "Most ladies.."

Kate grabbed the pommel, put her foot in the stirrup, and hoisted herself up onto the saddle she put her other foot in the stirrup checking the length, and clicked her tongue giving Brego a gentle kick. The horse trotted forward.

"What are you waiting for?" She called back over her shoulder, as she trotted up to catch up with Peewit.

She did not see the smile on Johan's face, which replaced the look of surprise.

"I do not ride strange horses she says." He muttered. "But she's find riding on her own."

They rode on through the castle, keeping an easy trot next to Peewit. Johan quickly caught up and rode slightly behind them on Bayard. The dappled grey percheron could only neigh his protest at having to be behind the others. There was a nip in the air, and Kate was thankful for the heavy cloak she had been given prior to the ride. The horses breath could be seen in the early frosty morning. The land spread out before them once they passed through the final gatehouse. They made their way out into the countryside, pass the village and through freshly tilled fields. The air was so clean here, Kate felt more invigorated than she had ever felt in so very long.

"Peewit, lets really ride!" She exclaimed. With a quick kick, to Brego's flanks, the horse leapt forward into a full on gallop. Peewit hung back as Johan caught up.

"Why is it, girls always think it's a grand thing to go riding off into the unknown this early, and before breakfast!" He complained with a whine.

"I have no idea, Peewit." Johan replied giving Bayard a swift kick to the side, the percheron whinnying with delight at the idea of a gallop. "But for our sakes, let's hope that it's not something catching."

Kate and Brego Bree rode on until they reached the edge of the forest. Only then, did she slow the horse down enough to look around for the others. She panicked slightly at the thought of being left, but quietly scolded herself for just running off. To her relief, she saw Johan and Peewit appear from over the hill, and she turned her horse around to greet them.

Johan's expression was clear, he gave Kate a withering look as he rode past her. "Try not to do that madame." He said cooly. "Even though it might be fun to ride off hither and yon, there are real dangers about. I would appreciate it if you let us lead the way to Homnibus."

Kate felt horrible. She let the two ride ahead while she hung back. They rode on in silence for some time, taking a winding path through an ancient forest. Now Kate had seen her fair share of forests, but she had never really experienced a place like this before. There was something creepy about it, even as the sun had risen, there were areas where the trees were so dense that the branches blocked out much of the light. Strange sounds and calls echoed through the forest. Kate wondered what sort of animals were about, and her imagination started to run away with her.

Was that a face in the tree? Did she see movement of something from the corner of her eye? What was that tall thing over there just beyond the shadows? Was that a deer, or a bear? Were there wolves in this part of the forest, or worse, highwaymen? She quickly tapped Brego's side the horse trotting forward to catch up with Johan.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there." She said. "I didn't mean to leave you like that."

"It's fine, just remember for next time." Johan replied.

"Hey Johan, what can you tell me about these woods?" Kate ventured trying to change the subject.

"This forest is part of the King's domain, but only to the Great Circle." He replied.

"Great Circle?" Kate asked.

"Indeed, it is an ancient monument of stones arranged in a circle." Johan replied.

"Yep, and frankly, I'd rather avoid it altogether." Peewit added.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because, that's where dark magic happens, if you want trouble, go ahead and check it out." Peewit said.

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Johan answered, "but I have heard stories from Count Tremaine about bandits using that area as a meeting place."

"Either way, druids or bandits, it's a bad place to be no matter the time of day." Peewit concluded.

"Interesting, so where do we go to get to Homnibus' home?" Kate asked.

"We'll take the forest road until we reach the crossing at Unicorn Falls." Johan replied. "Where the fountain of St. Agnes flows, there turn toward the setting sun, keep going until the hills we reach. Then we are in the Shire, it is there in a cottage where Homnibus dwells."

"Sounds like the beginning of a grand adventure." Kate replied.

Johan glanced over his shoulder at her. "I guess so."

"Less talking, more riding, I want to get there before lunch." Peewit announced as he kicked biquette into a fast canter.

"Agreed." Johan said with a small smile.

Kate felt relieved and followed them on Brego until just as Johan said, the forest cleared and they were in rolling countryside. A few oak trees and small wooded areas were dotted about, but for the most part the area was meadow. Kate looked at the shadows, and guessed by this time it was noon. They had travelled north then west. It was another hour until they reached a lovely cottage tucked into valley between two hills.

The cottage had a large garden around it filled with an assortment of herbs, vegetables, flowers, and fruit trees. Chickens clucked and scattered about pecking at whatever they could find. Nearby in a pasture a cow lazily chewed hay, while sheep and goats grazed together. The cottage had a thatched roof, and was painted white, with darker exposed beams showing the support of the upper floors. A small wisp of smoke curled upward from its stone and mortar chimney.

Johan was the first to dismount, and walked up the stoney path knocking on the cottage door. At first, there was no response, but after a second knock a young lad opened the door. He seemed no more than twelve or thirteen years old. He wore humble clothes and had the reddest hair Kate had ever seen. He recognized Johan immediately and gave a shout to the resident within. He could not open the door fast enough before Peewit was off of Biquet and in the house. Kate got off of Brego Bree leading the horse to pasture with the sheep. She found a watering trough and let Brego Bree graze before joining the others in the cottage.

The interior of the cottage was interesting. It was quite cheery, but had an odd feeling about it. The evidence of Hominbus' trade was all around. Various vials, pots, glass beakers and devices for extracting essences from flowers, herbs, and mixing them was evident everywhere she looked. There were pipettes large and small, twisting tubes of glass and candles that were lit under other glass bottles set on metal tables. There were shelves filled with dried herbs and minerals from all over the known world. There were books too. Some empty, some filled with knowledge ranging from natural history to botanical observations. To Kate, Homnibus was more of a scientist than a magician, but she said nothing, in this world, science and those who practice it, were considered magicians.

Yet, there were other books. There were things that were magical in nature, books on alchemy, mythology, numerology, and the reading of the stars. Kate saw the evidence of that as well, a bottle that contained a mandrake root, vials of nightshade and dragonsbane. Silver and wooden stakes, along with wolves bane. Garlic. Holy Water. Sacred artifacts brought back from the Holy Land. A relic or two from a long dead saint. All of these things were the stuff of magic even in Kate's world.

Homnibus reminded Kate of Gandalf, he wore a blue robe, and had a very long nose. His beard nearly reached the floor, and he had a sort of whimsy about him that reminded Kate of someone who had seen many wonderful things, and had lived long enough to record them. He quickly stood up and walked over to her. She felt small in his presence which seemed to fill the room.

"So you are the stranger." He said, his voice cheerful yet serious.

"I am." She replied.

"You are the one who jumped through time?" He asked.

Kate looked at Johan, then at Peewit, who was fascinated by a sculpture of a dragon.

"I guess you could call it that." She replied.

"It is either that, or it isn't, my dear. There is no such thing as impossible, only that which has not been discovered yet." He replied.

Kate once again felt ashamed. She looked down at the floor, "I just did not mean for this to happen." She replied softly. "I want to go back home, and I don't know how."

"My dear sit down." Homnibus said.

Kate went over and sat down on small bench, still looking at the floor, and still feeling miserable. It was as if Homnibus saw her, for who she really was, and she felt ashamed of her inadequacy. She knew in her heart that Johan and Peewit were real heroes. She was just a girl from a small hick town, who could ride a horse, liked to hike, could pluck a few chords, and worked at a tack and feed shop on the weekends. She was not hero material.

"You were sent here for a reason." Homnibus said as Oliver brought out food for Johan and Peewit.

"Yeah, but for what, I have no idea." Kate replied.

Homnibus took down a small crystal ball, and set it on a stand that resembled the great clawed hand of a dragon. He leaned forward and gazed deeply into the facets of the crystal.

"You entered through the Dragon's Gate." He said presently.

"Oh, but that was just a thing at a historical park." Kate replied. "I didn't do anything different than anyone else would have done in my circumstance."

"Ah but you see, you did do something different." He replied.

"What?" Kate asked looking up surprised.

Johan stopped eating and looked over at the enchanter.

"You entered the gate looking for something, with a question in your heart." He replied. "It is never a wise thing to meddle with magic when one has unresolved questions. You never know what will happen."

"Truer words were never spoken." Peewit quipped between bites.

"So what must I do?" Kate asked.

"You need to face your fear Kate." Homnibus replied. "Face that which you dread, and meet it head on. I can not tell you anymore beyond what you know in your heart. What happens now, is anyone's guess, but I would imagine that the gate will open when your quest is done."

"Where is the Dragon's Gate?" Johan asked.

Homnibus stood up and returned the crystal ball back to its place. Then, he walked over and pulled down from a high shelf a black tome. Its cover seemed to be made from the hide of a large reptile. Kate visibly swallowed at the sight of it, her stomach sinking at the thought. Homnibus opened the book and leafed through the yellow vellum pages covered in illuminated transcriptions and diagrams of a menagerie of fantastic beasts. He stopped and pointed at a picture of something that sort of resembled the door Kate walked through.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Homnibus exclaimed, "The Dragon's Gate is in a land far north of here, you must cross the Celtic Sea, and face the barbarians in that cursed country. It is there that you might find the great sleeping wyrm who guards the legendary Dragon's Gate. The dragon is a cunning one, known as Malagg, he lives deep within the catacombs of Crib Goch, the Knife Edge."

"Well, hope you like it here." Peewit said with a gulp. "Cause I don't know about Johan, but I do NOT want to go hunting for dragons in catacombs, in a land far away."

"It is a great quest." Homnibus replied softly, "Not one to be taken lightly. Take heart, it is not during the bright of day when the call for courage is answered, but during the darkest night."

Kate said nothing, only ate quietly. They had come all this way, and for what? To be told that the answer was not an easy spell or magical device, but a dangerous, possibly deadly, venture into yet another foreign land to battle a dragon?" The idea was daunting, and only made her feel worse.

The party thanked Homnibus and Oliver for their hospitality, then they set off back to the castle. For the most part, the ride was quiet. Kate said nothing, even when Peewit bellowed through a ballad. Nothing could lighten her heart.

"You know," Johan said presently, "the King did say that I had one more quest to complete."

Kate looked up.

"We can't set off for such a thing until after Yule, I am thinking perhaps the Spring would be our best bet."

"Must we wait that long?" Kate asked, desperation evident in her voice.

"Well, if you fancy traveling through ice blocked waters, and into the frozen north, go ahead, but trust me, barbarians are the least of our concern. It's the things the Barbarians are fighting that bother me more." Johan answered.

Kate said nothing, only tapping Brego Bree forward to trot beside Johan.

"I know nothing about using a sword, or even fighting well." She said.

"I know." Johan replied.

"How can even expect to face a dragon." She said.

"Because I will teach you." Johan replied.

"What?" Kate asked stunned that Johan would make such an offer.

"We are only as good as our weakest warrior." Johan said.

"Where did you learn that?" Kate asked.

"Something Count Tremaine told me, a long time ago, when I felt very much like you do now." He replied.

"This Count sounds like a great guy." Kate said.

"He is." Johan said giving Bayard a quick kick forward. "He certainly is."


	5. Chapter 4: RAID!

Through the Dragon's Gate

Chapter 4: RAID!

It was sunset by the time Johan, Peewit, and Kate returned to the King's castle from their journey to Homnibus' home. After they took care of the horses, Kate excused herself and went to her quarters. She had much to think about starting with the prospect of preparing herself to face the dragon. She was unsure about how to use a sword, never-mind fighting with one. This world was just so different from her own. Even if there were moments where she saw similarities, they were few and far between. Instead, she was surrounded by a culture and civilization far removed from her own. Kate fell into her bed, aching from the long horseback ride, and feeling emotionally and physically exhausted.

She woke up to the sound of an alarm.

The bell rang out the first alert followed by shouting of orders, the rattle of armored feet against stone, and more shouting. Kate sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and started to get up. A loud rap at her door caused her to start, as her heart beat quickly. This was certainly not her idea of a wake up call. She gingerly opened the door, only to see nothing.

"Down here." Peewit's voice instructed.

"Oh. Sorry." Kate said.

"Look, there's been some trouble, the King has sent me to tell you that your training will be delayed." Peewit replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Kate questioned.

"The kind of trouble that makes peaceful men pick up weapons." A voice said from behind Peewit.

Kate looked up and saw Johan. The squire handed her a sword, by her best judgement it was a hand and a half sword. Not as long or as heavy as a broadsword, but not too short that she would have to be in close range to do any damage. It was not too heavy either. Instead the sword felt light in her hand. She strapped the scabbard around her waist and followed Johan and Peewit down the winding stairs to the floor below.

"Raiders!" A haggard farmer exclaimed. His face was covered in soot and dirt. "They came from the forest! Monsters! They are burning the village and destroying the storehouses!"

Johan had Bayard and Brego saddled and ready to go. Peewit looked at them then went to fetch Biquette.

"So I guess we're going." He said as he led the black and white nanny goat out of the stables. "Playing heroes again, right?"

Johan gave Peewit a look, he then turned to Kate.

"I guess the best way to learn, is to do." He said.

Kate started to protest, but Johan's determined expression took the words from her mouth. She got onto Brego and followed after.

It did not take them very long before they reached the village. They followed the sounds of chaos and glow on the horizon. The village houses and mill was ablaze, as figures moved quickly between them. The villagers doing the best they could to put out the fire and save the remains of their livelihood. There were signs of a skirmish and sounds of one still going on by the mill.

A villager ran over when she saw Johan and Peewit, along with a small company of guards.

"You are here! Thank God! They came from the forest, monsters, trolls! Help us!" She exclaimed waving her hands and jumping about.

The guards broke up while some rode off to fetch water, others did their best to put out the fire. Johan rode with the guards over to the fight. Kate followed hanging back unsure of what to do. When she arrived, the battle had become heated and in the dust and smoke she swore she saw something like wild boars, but they were standing as tall as men on stubby legs with black cloven hooves. Their angry bellows made Kate's stomach turn, fear gripped her and she felt unable to move.

Then, Peewit shot out from her left on Biquette.

"Peewiiiiit!" He shouted as the nanny goat hit one of the monsters square on. The giant creature faltered and fell backwards. It was not long before a soldier finished the job.

Peewit's call startled Kate out of her fear, and his victory gave her courage. She kicked Brego forward taking out her sword charging into the fray, Peewit knocking the monsters down and Kate finishing them off. She had to hold onto Brego with her legs as he bucked and kicked at the monsters who came close to her. He spun as Kate slashed madly into the air, hoping to hit an attacking monster. She was unsure how long she was fighting, until the dust cleared. The captain of the guards counted the damage, and thankfully no one was lost. However, some of the guards had a few new scars to show for their effort.

Kate looked around for Peewit and Johan. Then, she heard a loud scream. She rode over to see a frantic young woman in tears. Her house was ablaze but Kate swore she thought she heard the sound of a child's cry coming from the far end of the house. She was not sure how or why she did it, and her better judgement would have told her to let someone else do it. Yet, she rode Brego forward, and hard. The horse crashed through the door, embers swirled around her, but she rode hard until she found what she was looking for. Huddled in a corner, a small child, no more than two years old sat crying with fear. She jumped off Brego and scooped the young girl up onto the horse, then smacked the horse's flank. Brego charged forward through the back door of the house. Kate looked around, the ceiling was invisible through the smoke, and the heat was unbearable. She coughed and the smoke made her gag, her head felt dizzy but she found a way out collapsing in the tall grass behind the house.

Kate did not remember the rest of the night. She did not feel strong arms lift her upon a saddle and encircle her. She did not remember the ride back and the thankful tears of the young mother.

She just felt, so tired.

"What were you thinking?" Johan asked the next morning.

Kate said nothing, she only nodded her head.

"Nevermind." Johan said quietly. "Whatever your reason, what you did back there was crazy, but noble."

"Yeah it was crazy, but the King wants to see you Kate." Peewit said.

Kate looked up startled by that.

"Apparently, the child belonged to son of the village elder. He has spoken highly of you to the King." Johan said.

Kate looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked, "I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"It's not that I'm not happy, Johan, it is simply I am awed that the King would even recognize me. I only did what I felt in my heart was right, despite what my mind was telling me to the contrary." She replied.

Johan could not hide his smile.

"Eat up, your audience with the King awaits." He said.

"Will you go with me?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" He replied.

"Yes."

Peewit looked up, his gaze moving from Johan to Kate, then back to Johan. He coughed a little and nodded toward the door. Johan quickly turned his attention to finishing his own meal.

Kate entered the main hall, and walked with Johan to a door, where a page announced them to the King. Then, they were escorted in. Kate was awed by the beauty of the royal throne room. Banners hung on the walls, which were ornately carved and painted brilliant colors. The throne itself was simple, but appeared to be plated in solid gold. The King wore a long crimson robe trimmed in mink and upon his head he wore a gold crown. He had a white beard and cheerful eyes. Kate was sort of reminded of Santa Clause when she looked at him. However, the guards on either side reminded her, that she was in the presence of Royalty. She did her best to bow before the King.

"Arise Kate Walker." The King said.

Kate stood up.

"We have heard glad tidings of your noble deeds. You have come to us as a stranger, we hope that you will leave us as a friend. Your courage shall be rewarded." The King announced taking an object wrapped in red velvet from a page. He lifted the cover to reveal a brand new sword. It was similar in design to the one Johan let Kate use, but far more beautiful.

"This is a gift from the Village of Leigh to the Lady Kate..Walker, in Thanksgiving for her act of love and courage in the face of death."

Kate took the blade with a low bow, then stepped back.

"Now, there is this business of the monsters. I have spoken with our rangers, and they have reported activity at the Stone Circle. The creatures have been seen coming and going from the ruins of Rah'Noor catacombs." The King said. "I would like for you to join Cedric my best Ranger, to investigate this, and possibly route out the source of this trouble. I can't be having monsters plaguing my villages and burning valuable resources."

The King looked at Johan, then at Kate.

"Johan, Count Tremaine will be told of your departure, and informed of your new Page." The King said nodding to Kate.

"What about Peewit?" Kate asked.

"For the Love of all things sacred, take him! Take him to the ends of the earth if you must, just get him out of my hair!" The King replied.

With that, Kate's audience with the King ended, and her training began.


	6. Chapter 5: Descent into Darkness!

_Author's Note: IPod (c) Apple, "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Taylor_ .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Descent into Darkness, the Mysterious Rah'Noor<strong>

Kate spent the following fortnight training with her sword, and learning techniques to defend herself as well as attack the enemy. She learned how to use a buckler to her advantage, and how to avoid being vulnerable to attacks. Johan was a very patient teacher, and for every lesson Kate spent several hours training to make sure that she learned the skill until it became second nature to her. Soon, Kate and Johan were sparring together. Their blades rang out in the castle courtyard as spectators gathered to watch. Some would linger for a little while, then move on, while others watched the full match to the end.

Kate simply focused on her form and watching Johan closely. Every step, every nuance of movement told her what she needed to know to prepare a parry, a strike, or a block. Her feet moved quickly, as her legs propelled her forward, she dropped and rolled aside avoiding Johan's strike. Then, she jumped up and swung, the flat of her blade hitting his own, smacking it down. Johan dropped the blade and tumbled aside avoiding her tag, while grabbing the hilt of his own blade and swinging up. Kate had to jump out of the way, she landed and slid on the loose dirt, then scrambled forward. Once more, their blades rang out as both parties fought, what started out to be a spar, turned into something more fierce. Kate was not thinking about who she was fighting, instead she saw before her the monsters that plagued the village. As she fought, she was taken back, but this time she was stronger, more confident, and determined. She did not fight out of fear, but out of a sense of duty.

It was Count Tremaine who called for the spar to cease. He rode his heavy, armored warhorse between Kate and Johan. Peewit trotted up behind on Biquiet.

"I'm so glad you got here sire!" Peewit huffed.

"Indeed." Count Tremaine replied raising the visor on his helmet. "So Squire Johan, M'lady Kate, it appears that you are both ready to test your blades now in a real battle."

Johan wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and looked up. "Sire?" He asked as he caught his breath. "Do you think we are ready?"

"Do you think your student is ready?" The Count replied warmly.

"Aye, I think she is." Johan said nodding over to Kate. "I have taught her all I know, the rest will be up to her."

Kate lowered her sword and looked at them both. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes." She said as she took a long drink from a canteen before handing it over to Johan.

"Good, then I would like for you both to join me with the King at sunset." Count Tremaine replied as he rode his horse off toward the stables.

Kate made her way back to her quarters and washed up. She washed up her clothes and hung them before the fire to dry. Then, she dressed and rested until the trumpets heralded the call for dinner. She woke up in time to quickly make her way downstairs to the main hall. There, she took a seat besides Peewit who had already started eating. She saw Johan sitting next to Count Tremaine, and noticed the two were discussing something in earnest. Then, she noticed Savina was not alone. She sat next to her father, but beside her sat a tall young man, dressed in regal attire. He appeared to be about twenty with chestnut brown hair. The Princess seemed quite happy leaning her head in as he said something to her which made her laugh. Kate wondered who he was, and how he was able to have such an affect on her. Then, Johan's words came back to her.

"She is betrothed, to a Prince." She remembered him saying.

"So this must be the Prince." She thought.

"Are you ok Kate?" Peewit's voice brought her back, and she nodded to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

The dinner finished as servants came and took away the plates and cleared the tables. Princess Savina disappeared with the Prince. Kate and Peewit were waved over by Count Tremaine. She soon joined them and sat down at a spot across from the Nobleman and Johan.

"So, what's the news?" Kate asked.

"The news is, we ride at dawn." The Count replied. "Our Rangers have found the location of what we think could be the monster's lair. They are using the ruins of Rah'Noor, as their base."

"You mean, where the Stone Circle is?" Peewit gulped.

"Indeed, that is the place." Johan replied.

"How many will be riding with us?" Kate asked.

"Only five." Count Tremaine replied.

"Five?" Peewit stammered. "Just, five?"

"Be thankful you have that many, the King has had word of trouble starting in the border lands, the neighboring Kingdoms are not too happy about the rumor that Princess Savina is to marry the son of a neighboring Kingdom. There is rumors flying about, with an undertone of war." The Count replied, his voice low. "I can not go with you, this time." He looked at Johan," as much as I'd want to my boy."

Johan remained quiet. He stared at the goblet filled with wine that set upon the table before him.

"Even so, I am certain you are more than prepared for this." The Count concluded, giving Johan a clap on the back.

Johan looked up and smiled.

Kate noticed how his previous expression vanished with the Count's confidence. She wondered if he really was so sure of the Counts esteem or if he simply smiled because there was nothing else he could do. She felt sorry for him. His former sweetheart was engaged to a guy who outranked him in position, wealth, and charisma. His former master was sending him off to prove his merit without any real support, and his best friend was, as usual scared to death.

"Don't worry, I know we won't let the King down." Kate said. "We will be back before they even notice we're gone."

Peewit looked at her in disbelief. "Oh sure, and I'm a dancing crocodile."

"I'll have you know that crocodile's are quite good dancers." Kate remarked.

"Sure." Peewit mumbled.

Count Tremaine laughed, and Johan's smile broadened, to Kate's relief.

The next morning they rode off toward the Stone Circle. The path they took was a familiar one, but it led through scorched countryside. There was evidence everywhere of the monster's raids. Kate felt sick when she saw the damage, and at times had to turn her head away deliberately staring at the back of her horse's head to try, and push out the images that she saw. The sheer brutality of the attacks left nothing to the imagination. What she saw there, she knew would haunt her forever.

They dismounted their horses and sent them off. Cedric, the Ranger, led the way through the forest, he took a path that was neither marked or unmarked to the trained eye. It twisted and turned passing over streams and through dark copses of wood and stone. Then, they reached the Stone Circle.

The Stone Circle stood upon a hill that was clear of all trees. The forest seemed to shrink back from it, and beyond the hill, was a large structure made of black stone, it looked like a type of cone with wide rounded walls which tapered up to a single point. A small opening at the base of the structure appeared to be a door that led into the darkness within. The standing stones were about nine feet tall, the smallest being about 6 feet, arranged in a large circle in front of the structure. They appeared to have been made from a variety of stones. Each a different type, and oddly enough a different color. Kate noticed that symbols were carved into the stones, the reddish sand stone bearing the symbol of a flame, while the blue marble stone bore that of a wave, the green marble stone of a leaf, the black of a skull, and the white of a circle.

"I have seen this before." She whispered.

"Where?" Peewit asked.

"Those symbols, I bet they have something to do with magic." She replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Peewit replied.

"Quiet you two!" Johan scolded.

Just then, a creature emerged from within the barrow. It stood up, and in the moonlight Kate saw its small beady eyes, scruffy haggard face, and wicked tusks growing from his scarred snout. It raised its head sniffing the air before bellowing a cry and rushing them.

"He's onto us!" Johan cried.

"I know! I know!" Peewit shouted!

A single arrow sung through the air and pierced the creature square in its forehead. The mighty beast staggered forward before falling backwards, its spear dropping from a lifeless hand, rolling until it rested against the base of a standing stone.

All fell silent, then as if the mouth of hell opened, an unearthly howl arose from deep within the dark entrance of the barrow.

"Ready yourself!" Johan called to the others, his sword glinting in the moonlight.

Then, the clouds rolled back. The full moon cast its light onto the area around them, revealing not just one or two, but fifteen of the brutes rushing from the entrance of the tomb, their spear tips gleaming in the light. Kate felt her hands shake. Just one of those monsters was horrible to face on the back of Brego, now she did not have the advantage of a horse. She had to fight them on her feet.

"Ready?" Johan said to her.

She was not really sure, but she felt her head nod.

"On the count of three.. one..two..NOW!" Johan shouted.

Together they rushed them.

Arrows rushed past her picking off their intended targets one by one. Then Kate felt it. The creature hit her hard, the weight of its attack threw her through the air and she landed hard on the ground. She was not sure what happened next, only that she swore she was a goner.

She was still alive.

Johan stood above her offering his hand to her.

She gratefully accepted it as he helped her up in time to turn around and swing his blade with deadly accuracy into the monster's gullet. Black blood sprayed into the air as the beast fell.

"C'mon Kate." Johan huffed between swings, "time to use what you've learned, don't let me get all of them."

Kate found her courage returning as she picked up her sword again and attacked. Her blade felt natural in her hands, as she swung. One by one, she remembered what she learned, as each monster fell before her blade.

She was not sure if it was right, but for a moment, she enjoyed the battle. The thrill of facing death and overcoming it was something she had never experienced before. The creatures retreated, some to the forest, while others continued to fight to the very end. Afterward, Johan, Peewit, the Ranger, and Kate looked over the scene. It was a mess, and there was nothing that could be salvaged of any real value from the creatures. Even something to indicate a reason for them being there.

Cedric walked forward carrying one of the monster's spears.

"They appear to be some sort of troll." He said. "Yet, usually these sort of creatures are far removed from human settlements, even old settlements such as this one."

"What would bring them this far into our territory?" Johan asked as he cleaned his sword.

"I'm not sure." Cedric replied, stabbing the end of the spear into the ground.

"Whatever their reason, we should carry on." Kate said looking around. "Who knows what else we'll find, or what has found us."

"Hey check this out!" Peewit declared running over to the group waving something in the air.

Everyone turned their attention to him, as he revealed what he had found.

"I don't know, but do you recognize this symbol?" Peewit asked holding up a necklace which had a large pewter medallion on it.

"Hmm this guy is wearing one too." Kate added as she rolled a goblin over with her foot.

"So is this one." Johan added.

"It would seem like they might have been working for someone." Cedric replied. "Why else would they be wearing such trinkets."

"They could be magic." Kate suggested.

Johan and Peewit looked up at her.

"Yes, that is possible." Cedric said as he inspected the amulet. "I have heard about how powerful sorcerers can use such things to control other creatures, the question is, who."

Johan and Peewit looked at each other, then at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked. "No!"

Johan said nothing, he simply put his sword away. "No one is accusing you of anything." He said softly.

"Let's go." Cedric said, as he lit a torch and walked toward the entrance of Rah'Noor. Kate followed, then Peewit, finally Johan.

Cedric raised the torch up, looking at the floor and walls for any sign of activity. The walls were made of stone, dusty, and filled with cobwebs. The roof of the tunnel appeared to have been made of large stones that rested upon the walls, it was covered in cobwebs which made Kate's skin crawl.

They entered a smaller room, it was circular in appearance. There was nothing unusual about the walls, the ceiling was made in the same style as that of the tunnel before. Cedric waved the torch around, he found that beyond some deer bones there was nothing to indicate dark magic or any sort of sorcery had taken place. Then something caught Kate's eye.

"Look over there!" She said pointing toward the far wall of the room.

Another opening in the wall indicated that the chamber extended on.

"Um guys, can't we go back?" Peewit complained. "We obviously got rid of the monsters."

"Not until we know for certain that we have taken care of ALL of them." Johan replied.

Cedric and Kate walked toward the entrance. The door led to a tunnel which seemed to carry on descending further into the barrow. Cedric kept his hand on the pommel of his sword, while his other hand held the torch.

"I'm not sure what we will encounter here." He whispered to Kate. "Just be sure to have your sword ready."

Kate nodded as Johan and Peewit caught up.

"Swords ready." She said softly.

The tunnel opened up into a large antechamber. Here the structure changed. The walls were smooth, free of any sort of organic material, they seemed to have been made from onyx but it was not pure black, but flecked with green. When the torchlight hit it, it reflected off the smooth surface as it would a mirror. The green metallic dust within the stone sparkled.

"Uh, I don't like this." Peewit whimpered. "I don't like this at all."

"Me neither Peewit." Kate replied.

Cedric and Johan said nothing, instead they continued on.

The tunnel ended in a large pentagon shaped room. The walls were made of the same black stone as the tunnel, the floors shimmered in the torchlight. Kate noticed the same stones that were outside of the barrow were also inside this room. Only, they appeared like they were made yesterday. Each of the carvings were clear, and each stone mirrored in position, size, and color the other. They stood before each of the walls, in the middle was some sort of alter made of the same black stone as the walls and floor.

"Look at that!" Kate exclaimed.

Cedric raised his torch and walked closer. The light from his torch revealed a carving that was similar to the one of the amulets the creature's wore around their necks.

"Ok, now I think we better get out of here." Kate said.

Suddenly, the five stones started to glow. The room began to vibrate the air humming with a sound that went through Kate. She felt her legs falter and she fell to the ground, clasping her hands over her ears. She clenched her eyes shut trying to block out the sound. Fear, raw and unbridled gripped her, paralyzing her as she sat helpless, crumpled upon the floor.

"How dare you enter the sacred space of Rah'Noor!" A voice hissed within Kate's head. "Prepare thyself to meet thy end!"

Kate could not think, she could not speak. She just closed her eyes, tightly.

Then, she remembered something. She was not sure how she remembered it, since the voice was still in her head, telling her she was going to die.

"Well, if I'm going to die here," she thought, "then I want to listen to my favorite song before I go."

She took out her ipod, put the headphones in her ears, and cranked it up. The sound of rock coursed through past the voice. She started to sing along, the voice screaming but unable to stop. Instead, she found her strength returning. She was able to stand up and take her sword out charging at the alter, her blade swinging at the artifact that sat upon it.

"I need a hero!" She cried out. "I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night! He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

The voice reeled back as her sword shattered the artifact. It screamed then fell silent. "Who sent you!" Kate growled.

"Balthazar woke me!" It hissed. "Once to Three!"

The humming stopped, but the room shook.

Kate jumped back as cracks zig zagged their way through the roof.

"C'mon guys!" She shouted! "RUN!"

Johan, Cedric, and Peewit shook their heads as if they just woke up. Johan saw the roof, and grabbed Peewit by his collar. Cedric followed running toward the door.

Kate looked over her shoulder, the room was collapsing behind them, and fast! She ran up ahead, but they weren't alone! More of the goblins had come back to discover their comrades slain, and were investigating their lair. With a cry they raised their spears and attacked.

Kate swung her blade with a shout. The blade made contact as the monster fell before her. She leapt over the creature only to face another. An arrow flew through the air hitting the creature in its head. Johan jumped over the monster his sword raised above his head the blade slamming into the head of the monster that appeared behind the fallen one. His feet planted themselves onto the creature's chest as he pulled the blade free from its skull. They continued to run, until they were out of the barrow.

The ground shuddered, as the structure crumbled and fell in upon itself.

Kate slowed to a stop, leaning over panting. Her chest hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt. She looked up and realized that her ipod was somewhere in the mess.

"Damn." She said...

"What's wrong?" Peewit asked.

"Just this thing I had, I think I lost it back there." She replied her tone a mixture of frustration and sadness.

"Oh you mean this?" Peewit replied holding up the ipod and headphones. "I picked it up on the way out."

Kate was unsure whether to kiss him or not.

"Peewit! You sir, are one amazing guy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Oh gee, I uh, really?" He gushed.

"Really, really." She replied.


	7. Chapter 6: Yule

**Chapter 6: Yule**

The castle was decked out in evergreen boughs, ivy, and holly. The floors cleaned, armor shined, windows washed, and fresh hay laid down. The tables gleamed as new candles were set out in huge metal candelabras. There was a large metal wheel that held around twenty large candles on two tiers. It was hoisted up on a chain and pulley system and hung in the center of the great hall. On every support pillar, a flag hung displaying a coat of arms. Kate counted twenty in total, and below each flag, was the armor and sword of the Knight who wore the colors that were displayed above. In a corner by the large hearth, stood a mighty fir tree. It was decorated in small candles, and ornaments that seemed to be made from crystal. The crystal caught the light of the candles and cast a kaleidoscope of color about the room.

"It's nice isn't it?" Peewit said chewing on a chicken leg.

"How do you?" Kate asked looking at him.

"How do I what?" Peewit asked.

"Nevermind, yes it looks, beautiful." She replied.

"That's right, and tonight it will look even better!" Peewit chirped. "Tonight we feast, sing, dance, and don't stop until the sun comes up!"

"Then what?" Kate asked.

"Then it's Christmas!" Peewit exclaimed joyfully. "So be good, and you might get your presents!"

That took Kate by surprise. Christmas! No way! It couldn't be Christmas already!

"No way..." Kate gasped.

"Yes way." Peewit replied. "Better hope you have something nice to wear too, Princess Savina's cousin's coming along with his entourage."

That was it. Now Kate started to panic. She had nothing to wear to such an event. Yet, if she did not show, would it reflect back on Johan? The King had been so hospitable to her, to not show would also slight him as well.

"Please excuse me Peewit." She quickly said before hurrying out the door and up the steps to her quarters. "I'm in so much trouble." She gasped as she fumbled with the key to her room.

"What do you mean?"

Kate froze.

"I uh mean, Johan, that I had no idea, the time." She laughed nervously.

"Oh yes," he replied. "I'll see you at the feast then?"

"Sure." Kate replied. "That is, if I can find a present for all of you, find a dress, and somehow do this all before the sun sets." She thought, as she shot Johan a sweet smile.

Johan looked startled, arcing a suspicious brow, but turned and walked off down the hall, as Kate managed to open the door and slip inside. She closed the door leaning back upon it with a sigh.

"Crap." She muttered.

For the next few hours she spent running around the castle searching for something to give until she found it. She had some money from the raid, and could afford to get Johan and Peewit a small token. Perhaps it was not a grand thing, but she could imagine that they would be getting such things from their friends. Instead, she found what she wanted and then found a dress. It was not a fancy one, the material was a dark green damask velvet, edged in gold brocade. Kate took the dress back, and looked at what else she had in her camping bag. She had the maid bring up hot water for a bath, where she used some of the toiletries she had packed to wash her hair, and freshen up. When she was done, she dried off, and put the dress on. It took a while for her hair to dry, even sitting in front of the fireplace. Still, as she waited, she wrapped up the presents she got for Johan and Peewit. Once her hair had dried, she brushed it and set it into an elegant bun. The maid helped her put ringlets in her hair. When she had finished, she looked like a different person.

"Like going to prom." She said to herself. "A very weird prom, without a DJ, and with total strangers."

Fanfares echoed again through the castle as carriage after carriage arrived each carrying their noble passengers to the feast. Johan was busy running around making sure everyone knew where they were to be going, but mainly making sure Count Tremaine had everything he needed. Peewit was making good with his captive audience, joking, and performing magic tricks, and juggling. Oddly enough, he was not singing. A herald announced the King, Princess Savina, and King Gerard, as well as Prince Raul LeCuyer of the Principalities of Alcyse.

As the Royalty entered and sat down at the head table along with the other Nobility of the Kingdom, Kate found a seat at the far end of the table. She was able to sit near Johan, but she wondered if he noticed.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Peewit whispered with a cunning smile.

"Do you think so?" Kate replied shyly.

"Yep, and knowing Johan, he's noticed, but knowing Johan, he is hiding in his work." Peewit remarked.

Kate stifled a laugh. "Oh really?"

"Really." Peewit replied with a huff.

"That's ok, I'm glad I have you around, Peewit." Kate said with a smile.

Peewit blushed.

"Aw, Kate, I'm glad you came too. We can have fun despite those old pompous grumps." He replied with a smirk.

Dinner was served, and Johan finally joined them. Kate thought he looked tired, more tired than she had ever seen him. She also noticed how he kept looking over at Savina and Prince Raul. She sighed into her goblet of wine and rolled her eyes over at Peewit, who gave a knowing nod. Course after course was served, and Kate could not even dream of eating it all. Instead, she ate what she could, and what she knew. The rest she left, preferring to chat and talk to Peewit.

"Kate, I don't mean to be rude but that guy over there, has been staring at us the entire time." Peewit said.

Kate looked up and over in the direction of the Royal table.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That's Prince Gerard, I mean King Gerard." Johan replied. "Princess Savina's cousin."

"Oh." Kate replied. "He looks like, a very young King."

"Yes, he is about my age." Johan replied as he ate a piece of venison steak.

"Hm, well that's nice." Kate replied. "Glad you could find time to sit down."

Johan shot her a look, but his expression softened to a smile. "Yes, it always gets like this."

"I imagine with all the nobility about, it is even more important to be vigilant against anyone who would possibly want to attack." Kate replied.

"You're ...right." Johan said, giving Kate a perplexed look. Sure it was an obvious answer, yet Kate felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She quickly turned her attention to the entertainment.

Acrobats and Jugglers, a dancing bear, and bards all performed in the open area before the court.

"He is still looking at you." Peewit whispered.

"Peewit, he could be watching the show." Kate quickly replied.

"Let's do an experiment, if he's watching the show, you'll see one reaction, if not, you'll see another." Peewit said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no you don't!" Johan interrupted. "Peewit you will do no such thing! That is Princess Savina's cousin! I will not be cleaning up this mess, or bailing you out of this if you continue..."

"Um hello, guys, look. The bear is dancing! Wow look at the dancing bear!" Kate said.

Peewit and Johan looked at Kate, then at the bear.

When the entertainment ended, the King stood up. The great room fell quiet, as he spoke. His voice carried out over the crowd, ringing through the hall. "We are grateful to those who have served us over this past year! Our land has flourished, peace and prosperity reign and our boarders remain unchallenged. My Knights who serve me well, my farmers and peasants who keep the land, all have done their duty to their King and have excelled at it! This feast here, is my gift to you!"

There was a shout, then another, then another, until the room was filled with acclamation and cheers. The King raised his hands, until the room quieted down.

"Now it is with great joy, that I announce the engagement of our dear and beloved neice Savina to our brother in arms Prince Raul LeCuyer! Our Kingdoms and Families will be united in that one thing which unites all, Love."

The room filled with cheers and applause as the Princess stood up and waved to the crowd, giving a small courtesy. Then, the Prince stood and did the same. Kate applauded, but deep down she felt sad. The Princess did not look like herself, at least not the girl she met. She seemed different, as if she had been replaced by someone else. Kate glanced over at Johan, who stood, but was not clapping. Instead, she thought she saw a single tear, roll down his cheek, and disappear into the collar of his shirt. Kate reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Johan ..." She started to say. He said nothing, only gripped her hand tightly.

Meanwhile, the tables were cleared, new straw was set out, and the bards began to play. Music filled the hall, as couples started to dance, then a formal dance began. The Princess and King started the set, followed by Prince Raul and Princess Savina, then King Gerard and Princess Savina, finally the other courtiers joined in.

"C'mon Johan, let's go dance! You love dancing!" Peewit exclaimed.

"No thank you Peewit. I think, I'm going to get some fresh air." Johan replied.

Peewit and Kate looked on as their friend exited the hall. Kate was going to follow him, but as she got up, a hand touched hers.

"Would you be so kind as to honor me with this dance?" The voice said.

Kate looked up and into the face of King Gerard.

"Oh no..." She thought.

"Yes M'lord." She replied. She looked around but Peewit was no where to be seen. So, with a smile, that was more painful than she'd care to admit, she danced with the young King.

As much as she wanted to join Johan, every time she tried to get away, King Gerard cornered her. Hours passed, and as the feast wound down, Kate made her escape. She had made it into the courtyard, where a bonfire had been set up by the peasants. She tried to find Johan, hoping he was among them, but to no avail. Discouraged, she returned to the castle and climbed the steps up to the tower. She grabbed a heavy cloak for the trip. Maybe, just maybe he might be there. She could only hope.

The tower was covered in a thin layer of frost, Kate saw her breath before her eyes, and wrapped her cloak tighter around her. To her disappointment the tower was empty, frustrated, discouraged, and sad she sat down with her back to one of the walls staring up into the heavens. She never noticed it, but the stars were so brilliant.

"I found you M'lady!" A familiar voice said, startling Kate from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"What are you doing up here on the tower, in this weather?" King Gerard asked as he sat down next to Kate.

"I guess I was just wanting to get away from the party." Kate replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I mean, look up." Kate said pointing to the sky.

The young King looked up. "Yes, those are the stars." He said.

Kate laughed.

"What's so funny." He asked.

"It's nothing, just that, well ..." She had to be careful with her words. "Where I am from, it is very hard to see them."

King Gerard looked at her. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then let me point out some constellations to you." He replied sweetly. "That one is .."

"Orion." Kate replied.

"Yes."

"That one there is, The Great Bear." She said.

"And there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kate replied.

"Perseus." King Gerard replied softly.

Kate glanced over at him. "Sire, I'm not what you think, who you think I am." She tried to say, but as she did so, his lips met hers. She gently broke the kiss before standing up, and pulling her cloak about her. He quickly stood up, seizing her arm, his gaze steady.

"At least tell me your name." He said softly.

"It's Kate Walker, your Highness." Kate replied.

He let go of her, long enough for her to race down the steps nearly crashing into Johan and Peewit.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Where were YOU?" Peewit asked.

"Why?"

"We've been looking for you." Johan replied.

"I've been looking for YOU!" Kate returned.

Johan and Peewit looked at each other.

"Sorry." Kate replied. "Johan..about earlier."

He put his hand up, and smiled.

"I understand, and believe me, I appreciate it." He said warmly.

Kate sighed with relief.

"Wanna watch the sunrise?" Peewit asked.

"With you two? Really?" Kate asked.

"Of course, who else?" Johan said as they walked together toward the bonfire in the court yard.

"You have no idea." Kate replied with a laugh.

Johan brought them all mugs of hot cider, as they sat huddled together watching the flames leap up into the lightening sky. Kate put her arm around Peewit who snuggled up next to her as she rested her head against Johan's shoulder. Somewhere, sometime, that night, she thought she felt his arm fall around her waist. She thought she felt his lips kiss her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Johan." Kate whispered.

"Merry Christmas Kate." Johan replied.

Peewit snored on blissfully unaware.


	8. Chapter 7: The Gift

**Chapter 7: The Gift**

Kate remembered waking up, as the sun came up over the castle walls casting its light onto the snow around them. She remembered getting up, with mixed feelings of being tired and exhilarated at the same time. She walked with Johan as he carried Peewit into the castle. She admired the friendship the two shared. With a yawn, she remembered saying something along the line of "see you later" to Johan and going to her room.

Once there, she crashed out on her bed and slept soundly. The whole castle was quiet, still recovering from the previous night. She only woke when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"What is it now?" She mumbled, pulling her jacket over her head and rolling over trying to get a few more precious minutes of sleep.

The knocking persisted.

Finally, Kate got up. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, her feet hit the cold floor. She nearly jumped from the shock, but instead winced and yawned. She got up and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh you're up!" King Gerard exclaimed.

"So are you." Kate replied.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I guess." She said with another yawn, this time covering her mouth. "Sorry but, what time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning!" Gerard replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a morning ride with me?"

Kate groaned inwardly. "Where did this guy get this energy, and how can I get some?" She thought to herself, offering him a polite smile. "Let me get ready." She replied.

"Good, I will meet you in the courtyard at eleven." Gerard said with a smile.

"Ok, eleven." Kate replied.

She closed the door, not intentionally on him, but she did not wait for him to turn and leave either. Instead, she trudged back to her bed and looked longingly at it.

"Royalty." She thought to herself. "They have no clue about the joy of sleeping in."

Then, she realized something, it was Christmas! She still had to give her presents to Johan and Peewit.

"I wonder if they're up?" She thought aloud as she washed up and dressed. "Probably not."

She opted on layering up her clothes, avoiding wearing the garments of this time. She had no intention of getting a cold, and a long horseback ride was not something she planned on doing in a dress either. She went down to the stables and saddled up Brego Bree before leading him out to the courtyard where King Gerard was waiting on his own horse.

"What is this you're wearing M'lady?" Gerard asked with a laugh.

"It's um, riding clothes, from my land." Kate replied as she pulled herself up onto Brego Bree's saddle.

"A very interesting outfit." Gerard replied still smiling.

Kate was not sure how to take his reply, but she sensed it was not a snobby remark, but a genuine observation. Gerard kicked his horse forward into a trot, and Kate followed suit.

Had Kate not been so focused on managing Brego Bree with less than six hours of sleep, she would have noticed Johan leading Bayard out into the courtyard. She would have also noticed him looking at her and King Gerard, and had she seen the expression on his face, she would have slowed her pace down to talk to him. Instead, she missed it all, and kept her attention to the reigns and staying in the saddle.

They rode on for about an hour, a mix of a trot, canter, and walk. Brego easily kept up with Gerard's horse, and Kate woke up more as the day progressed. The cold winter air hitting her face like a splash of cold water. She blinked back the sleep, yawned, and rode on.

"So tell me about your land." King Gerard said presently as they walked along the bank of a frozen stream.

"It's far away." Kate replied.

"How far?" Gerard asked.

"Far enough." Kate replied.

"Come on, you are talking in jest?" Gerard challenged.

"Well," Kate started to say, "what I mean is.."

"What she means is, that it is far away, beyond the sea, correct?" Johan's voice rang out from behind them.

Kate turned around, relief evident in her eyes.

"Ah Sir Johan, have you come to join us?" Kate asked.

"I was out exercising Bayard, I'm sorry if I have interrupted something." Johan replied with a bow to the King.

"No not at all." Kate replied, "Right your Highness?"

King Gerard said nothing giving Johan a polite nod, yet Kate sensed his irritation. Vexed, Kate gave Brego Bree a sharp kick to the hind which sent the horse forward into a brisk trot, a canter, finally a full on gallop.

"Hey!" She heard the two exclaim behind her.

"Hey nothing, we're out for a ride, let's ride!" Kate shouted back.

"Oh you're on!" King Gerard yelled, as he spurred his horse onward.

Johan was quick to spur Bayard onward, the horse whinnied and galloped after Kate.

Kate cut through a field, Brego Bree easily cleared a farmer's fence and she galloped the horse up a hill until she reached the edge of the forest. There, she had to make a choice, continue on through the forest, or take the road. She chose the road. It was the safer option, but slower. Still, the two were long behind her, or so she thought.

A loud whistle, caused Brego to rear up. Kate held on tightly as two armed men tried to grab Brego's reigns from her hands.

"Hello dearie!" One said in a raspy voice.

"Let's see this lovely little horse of yours, a fine penny he'll bring to us!" The other crooned through a toothless mouth.

Kate tried to kick them off, but they were strong and fast. They grabbed onto Brego's reigns and jerked them from her hands. She held onto his mane, but they pulled her from the saddle.

"NO!" She cried.

"Hush you, or I'll cut your throat!" The one threatened, pressing the flat of his dagger on her neck.

Kate felt sick. This was not how she imagined spending Christmas. She started to cry, scared, angry, and feeling very stupid. They bound her wrists tightly behind her back and pushed her down upon the ground. The taller one leaned over and leered at her.

"A fine pretty polly we've found here eh?" He sneered.

"Might be good to take her for a ride once we're done with the horse."

Kate's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

"I told you to be quiet!" The tall one shouted. Then he hit Kate with the back of his hand across her face. She felt a sharp pain, then tasted her own blood as the force of the blow sent her falling onto her side. One side of her face stung, the other stung from the snow. Her vision blurred, when she heard a shout, followed by another, then another. There was a distinct sound of swords clashing, followed by the whinny of horses. She then felt her bonds being loosened and herself being lifted by someone.

"Brego.." She whispered.

"Brego is fine, he's here." The voice replied.

Kate managed a smile. "Good."

She rode in the arms of someone, nestling her face in warmth of their tunic. For a long while there was silence. Neither spoke to the other.

"Do you often have a problem with highway men?" King Gerard's voice spoke up.

"No." Johan replied.

"I see." Gerard answered.

"For some reason, they are becoming more frequent." Johan said. "I think, that it is wise of you to take a full escort for your journey back."

"Indeed." Gerard replied. "Do you think she will be ok?"

Kate felt numb. The person she thought was holding her, was not. Now she was in debt to both of them, a debt she had no idea how to repay. She remained still, listening to them.

"I imagine so." Johan replied.

"We've been through worse." Kate thought.

They arrived at the castle and Kate was able to nurse her wound with compacted snow. Gerard insisted on staying with her, so back in her quarters Gerard sat across from her watching intently.

"You never answered my question." He replied.

"I guess, because my answer might not be what you expect to hear." Kate answered. "Anyways, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead." He replied.

"I was wondering, how you became King, you are the youngest King I've ever met." Kate said. "Well, actually, your the second King I've ever met."

Gerard laughed at that.

"It's quite a tale, but a good one." He then told her about how his aunt Imperia tried to take over the Kingdom by locking him up in the dungeon and starving him to death. "She led my people to believe I had some horrible illness, and therefore was unable to rule leaving her to manage the Kingdom in my stead. The entire time lying to me and to my people. Had it not been for Clockwork, I would not be here."

"Interesting, in my world, there is a story about two Princes, who were the nephews of a powerful King. The King jealous of their rightful place to rule, had them sent to a Tower where they were murdered in their sleep." Kate replied.

"How horrible!" King Gerard exclaimed.

"Yes, but those days are gone, at least in respect to Kings. Now, the rulers are elected by the people, they stand as representatives for the people to other nations. It's... different." Kate replied softly.

"You mean peasants?" Gerard asked.

"No, I mean free people, citizens. We do not have peasants where I live, not anymore." Kate said.

"How interesting, so what do you do about taxes?" Gerard asked.

"Um, we pay them?" Kate replied with a small laugh.

"What if you don't." Gerard replied.

"Let's just say, it will be a bad day." Kate chuckled.

Gerard smiled.

"So tell me about this Clockwork guy, he sounds like quite a good friend." Kate said looking over at Gerard.

"I guess, we found each other really. Clockwork is not technically a living being, but was created. I'm not sure how to explain it, beyond magic. There is just something magical about him, he is my friend who has been by my side through thick and thin." Gerard replied resting his head on his hand watching the fire as he spoke.

"Hm, I'd like to meet him one day." Kate replied.

Gerard looked up, his eyes wide. "Maybe one day you will." He said in a soft serious tone.

The young King eventually excused himself, needing to attend to his cousin and her family he said his goodbye and Kate was left on her own. The day did not go as planned, she rummaged through her rucksack and put on her headphones. Cranking up the music she flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. Another knock made her get up and answer the door.

Johan stood before her, along with Peewit.

"We were wondering, if you were feeling better." Peewit said as he invited himself in, and settled on Kate's bed nosing through her rucksack.

"What's this?" He asked taking out Kate's headphones.

"They're uh used for listening to stuff." Kate replied nervously.

Peewit put the headphones in his ears. "I don't hear anything." He said.

Kate took the end, and plugged it into her ipod, then turned it on.

"WHOAH!" Peewit gasped! "That is amazing magic!"

Kate laughed.

"Johan, listen! It's like nothing I've heard before, EVER." Peewit insisted pulling the headphones from his ears and shoving them into Johan's hands.

Johan gingerly looked at them, then at Kate. "Is it safe?" He asked nervously.

"I guess." Kate replied.

Johan put the headphones in his ear and listened. It was then that Kate changed the tune. Johan looked up at her, Kate could only smile. "Nice huh?" She said. He nodded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kate took out the presents she got for Johan and Peewit the previous day.

"Since it's Christmas, I um bought you both something." She said. "My way of saying thank you."

Johan was still listening to the song but he took the headphones off long enough to look at Kate, then at the presents. "Kate... thank you." He said.

"Go on, open them." She replied with a smile.

Peewit looked at Johan. "We uh... well, we're still um working on yours." Peewit replied. "Right?"

"Yes, right." Johan said.

"As long as Brego is safe, that's all I care about!" Kate said with a laugh.

Johan smiled. "Brego is quite alright." He said with a reassuring smile.

Peewit tore into his present, "a flute!" He exclaimed! "With seven holes." Kate added.

At that point, both of them gave her a hard look.

"What do you mean by that?" Johan asked suspiciously.

"I mean it has seven holes, not six." Kate replied with a smile.

"Yes." Peewit said slowly. "Just, ah, never mind."

Johan opened up his present, within were twelve black fletched arrows.

"Right, now how did you know?" He started to say.

Kate shrugged. "I asked the fletcher, they were new, and well, see how they are cut?" She said pointing to the edge of the feathers. "This is a unique cut, there are no other's like it, and there will be no more made like it, ever."

Johan looked at the arrow.

"Merci boucoup, M'lady." He said softly. "Yet we have nothing to give you in return."

"You have given me your friendship, trust, and patience." Kate replied softly. "That is more than enough."

Johan looked at her, "Indeed." He said softly.

That night, Kate returned to her quarters after the Christmas feast, it was there that she found on the table five red roses, tied together with a lute string. There was a note attached to the roses.

"Meet me, at the tower." J.

Kate quickly pulled on her heavy cloak and went to the tower. She saw him standing there, the moon silouhetted his features. She gingerly stepped forward into the circle of moonlight where he met her. His hands found hers, one arm fell about her waist as he pulled her towards him. Then, softly, from somewhere Kate heard music. "What on earth?" She thought, looking around for the source. Then, she saw Peewit with her iPod. "Of course." She thought. Then, with a warm smile, Johan danced with her.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Your song told me all I needed to know." He replied.

"You mean the song, you heard earlier?" Kate asked.

He nodded.


	9. Chapter 8: Snowmageddon!

**Chapter 8 - Snowmageddon!**

The music ended as did the dance. Kate leaned into Johan, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. She could hear his heart beat. There was something so comforting about that sound. Johan's clothes smelled like woodfire smoke, pine, and juniper. Kate inhaled and exhaled a deep sigh, nuzzling her face into the warm folds of his tunic. They stood there, in the circle of moonlight, as clouds rolled in, a light snow started to fall.

"The first Snow of Christmas!" Peewit exclaimed running around.

Johan laughed softly watching his friend, holding Kate close. All Kate could do, was smile. She could not recall the last time she smiled as much, or with anyone than she had with Johan. He made it easy for her to be herself around him, she noticed he had that effect on others too. She knew he would be a good knight one day, if not the best knight this Kingdom ever had. The thought made her a little sad, because she also knew that once he did become a knight, he would seek the hand of Princess Savina. The thought of her returning to her own world also bothered her, was it wrong for her to feel this way? She stepped out of Johan's embrace her cheeks burning, embarressed that she let herself get that caught up in the moment.

She ran over and scooped up some snow packing it into a ball.

"Right Peewit, it's on!" She said, as she threw the snowball at Peewit.

He did not know what hit him, until it was too late. The snowball hit him square in the back of the head. Peewit reeled forward spinning around sharply, "Who did that!" He shouted.

Kate simply smiled as she prepared her second one, but too late, she was hit in the back by a well aimed snowball. She spun around to see Johan grinning sheepishly.

"Right..." Kate said as she ran for some sort of cover throwing her snowball back at Johan.

Kate built up a wall of snow, and started throwing snowballs, ducking to avoid being hit, until Peewit found his way around the outer defenses of her snow fort. She then ran throwing snowballs as she did so. They carried on like this until they were all covered in snow and laughing hard. Finally, it started to snow harder, so much that they could no longer see where the edge of the tower was.

"I think we should get inside." Johan said, wiping snow from his eyes.

"Good idea." Kate added.

Together they went downstairs, navigating the steps carefully as they did so. The snow had melted, but refrozen into ice which became dangerously slippy on the stone steps. Eventually, they were back in the main keep. The warmth hit Kate squarely in the face, and she yawned suddenly realising how late it actually was, by how quiet the castle was.

"Wow, we need to uh be quiet." Kate whispered.

Peewit nodded tip toeing past Dame Barbara's chamber door.

"Don't want to wake her up." He said, "You think she's a beast now, she's a monster when she doesn't get her sleep!"

Kate stifled a laugh.

Peewit and Johan walked her to her room before heading off.

"Peewit, go on and um, look out for any trouble." Johan said waving Peewit off.

"Why did you do that?" Kate asked, turning her head with an arced brow watching Peewit leave.

"Because," Johan said with a small smile, "I could then do this."

He leaned in and kissed her.

It was not a kiss on her cheek either, it was a real kiss. One of those, heart melting, butterflies in your stomach, legs feel like jelly kisses. Kate fell back a little inhaling sharply but just as sudden as it shocked her, she found herself closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck returning his kiss equally. Eventually, he broke the kiss, long enough to smile and laugh a little. Kate smiled back letting go.

"Bonne Nuit, mon cheri." Johan whispered softly.

"Good Night, Johan." Kate replied shyly.

The next morning was filled with activity as people milled about the castle still celebrating the festival and catching up with friends. King Gerard spent the day with his cousin Princess Savina and her fiance Prince Raul. Kate kept herself busy cleaning and then going to the stables to look after Brego. Kate brought him some carrots and apple pieces. Brego whinnied as he ate the carrots and apple as she mucked out his stall, put fresh hay in it, and brushed him down. She then brushed his tail and mane until it shined. She blacked his hooves and shined them. Then, she cleaned his tack until it shined. She was thankful for the tunic and breeches loaned to her, although she preferred to wear her own hiking boots rather than the leather boots that were popular in the Kingdom. The snow was very deep, and continued to fall. Kate looked up as dark gray clouds rolled in, and the wind picked up. She put a blanket over Brego, gave him fresh feed and water before heading back into the main castle. Inside, a large fire roared in the great hearth as minstrals sat together playing parts of tunes and talking. People sat in small groups chatting as servants carried in large jugs of cider and hot drinks. Kate walked over and warmed her hands in front of the fire. A loud gale howled around the castle blowing snow around in large drifts.

"No business going out there now." One guard said to the other over a game of dice.

"Indeed." The other replied.

"I saw three ravens flying over from the north." A lady said to another.

"Bad omen that is." The other replied. "You know what they say about them birds, the only thing they follow is death, mark my words this is going to be a bad one."

Kate glanced over at them, then walked away from the fire suddenly feeling as if they were looking at her. Did she really stand out that much? She wondered as she walked over to a window. She could make out the snow falling around through the colored glass. The wind picked up, howling loudly around the castle walls like a banshee. The musicians looked up and started to play louder.

Kate smiled, "at least they have the right idea." She thought to herself.

She drank a mug of the hot spiced wine, before heading back to her quarters. At least, she could start thinking about her own quest. She was not too bothered about the blizzard that raged outside.

Meanwhile, something stirred within the Black Forest. The wolves were silent, their mouths shut by an unseen force as violent and untamable as the wild itself. It moved through the mass of black trees with heavy steps. The snow freezing into icy shards in its wake. Where it went, all froze under a layer of ice. Death passed leaving nothing but emptiness in its place. The great creature climbed up to a frozen rise of rock, opening up its mighty wings and lifting its massive scaled head toward the churning black sky, from its black maw came a mighty bellow that shook the foundations of the forest. This invitation was answered by a chorus of chilling howls that rose up from the depths into a single terrifying call.

"Oliver, bring in the livestock." Homnibus told his servant. "It would be unwise for any to travel tonight."

The young boy brought the cow into the barn, and the sheep. He kept a wary eye toward the sky. There was always a reason for Homnibus' decisions, this was no exception. Once the animals were corraled, he made his way into the cottage.

"Lock the door behind you boy." Homnibus instructed.

Oliver did just that, as soon as he did so, a mighty wind rushed past the cottage followed by a horrible cacophony of howls. Oliver watched as Homnibus stood over something, his hands raised in the air, his eyes closed deep in concentration.

"Cingi aversabilis chaos elementi!" The wizard said as his hands glowed with a warm light.

Oliver looked on in awe. Then, he ran to the window, around the cottage grounds, there appeared to be a dome of light. Above, he saw what he thought was a something he never imagined seeing in his life. A great white wyvern circled above them, before roaring and flying onward. Around him, the ground shook as white dire wolves thundered past, their fur heavy with ice, their green eyes glowing as their breath froze everything in their path. Oliver thought he counted at least three hundred of the wolves.

He only turned from the window after the dragon and its followers had passed. Homnibus fell forward exhausted onto the table, his weight resting on his arms. Then Oliver heard a crack, followed by a series of crackles, then something hit hte roof, followed quickly by a series of thuds.

"Homnibus! Look!" Oliver said the wizard.

The old wizard was too tired to look, yet Oliver saw the dome was covered in ice, which broke and fell around them leaving only a ring like wall of ice several stories high and about ten feet thick, surrounding the cottage and grounds.

"We must warn them." Homnibus said weakly.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Send a message to... Poppa Smurf." Homnibus replied. "Tell him, the Frost Drake Galanoth has awoken and flies due South toward the Good King's domain."

Oliver opened up a large book, and drew a sign on the floor with the burnt end of a yew branch. Before him, a creature arose from the center of the symbol, it appeared to be a white stag made of pure light.

"Homnibus breathed this message." Oliver said as he exhaled into the air. The words Homnibus told him hung there, carved in light then disappeared into the stag.

"He rides tonight." Homnibus told the creature.

The stag reared up, shaking its head before galloping toward the wall and disappearing through it in a flash of dazzling light.

The storm became worse as the day went on. Many bodies huddled in the main hall around the fire seeking warmth as worried eyes looked up at the roof and the windows wondering how long they would have to wait before they could return home.

Kate practiced with the sword she had been given from the King. She worked on each move she learned from Johan and improvised a little on her own. Peewit was busy working on a new composition and joking with Johan. It was then, that Kate heard an odd sound. It was a sort of whirring, buzzing hiccup sound. What Kate saw next made her jump. A small mechanical wooden doll, in the shape of a blue elf like creature.

"What the heck?" She exclaimed.

Johan looked up suddenly, as did Peewit.

"Clockwork! Where are you?" Gerard called.

Johan walked over to the doll and leaned down resting his hands upon his knees as he spoke to it. "Clockwork, King Gerard is looking for you." He said with a smile.

The doll simply crossed its arms and made a funny whirring whistle.

"Johan..." Kate said in a low tone pointing the business end of her sword at the doll, "Please tell me, that is not a possessed doll but this is just a trick right?"

"Clockwork!" King Gerard exclaimed as he entered the room. "You shouldn't go running off like that! Oh hello Kate!"

Kate looked up, her sword remaining pointed at the doll. "This... is Clockwork?" She asked.

"Yes, Kate, meet my good friend, Clockwork Smurf." King Gerard said as he picked Clockwork up and put him on his shoulder.

Kate quickly looked over at Johan and Peewit, who also did not seem bothered at all about the animated doll.

"Am I the only one here, who is just a little bit freaked out about this?" Kate asked.

"Why?" King Gerard said looking at her with a small laugh. Clockwork emulating the Kings laugh with his own mechanical one, which sent a shiver down Kate's spine.

"Johan a word? She said. "Please excuse... me, your Highness."

Kate pulled Johan aside, "please tell me this truthfully. You said magic was banned in this Kingdom, yet the Princess's own cousin has a golum as a best friend! What is..."

Johan raised his hand to silence her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Black magic Kate, if anything Clockwork is made from good magic. He was made with love, and can only exist because of it."

"Oh." Kate said, her fear ebbing away, replaced with curiosity.

They joined King Gerard, and Kate bowed to them both.

"I am sorry." She said, "I just have never met, or seen anything like this before."

"I doubt you ever will." King Gerard replied. "Clockwork is one of a kind."

"You said he's a Smurf?" Kate asked. "What, is a Smurf?"

Johan and Peewit looked at each other.

"Well, I guess, they are ... creatures, but sentient creatures, that live in a forest far away from here." Johan said rubbing his chin. "Yet, they are good."

"Yes, their leader, Poppa Smurf is very good, but a powerful magician as well." Peewit added.

"That's right, and they travel by stork." King Gerard said. "If my mind serves me correct, there are about one hundred of them that live in a village."

"Oh." Kate said as she sat down, putting her sword away. "I guess then, those things we fought at the barrow, were just the tip of the iceburg."

Johan nodded. "There are some powerful wizards that still practice dark magic, and the creatures of magic will gather around them, like moths to a flame." Johan said as he looked up at a moth dancing around the flame of a torch.

"Indeed, I am grateful for the protection that the Smurfs provide my people from such dark things." Gerard said. "Not many of my Court understand the truth behind the peace in my Kingdom. After I nearly lost Clockwork, I promised I would never lose him again."

Kate arced a brow but remained quiet.

"The Smurfs have helped us too." Peewit said. "I can say we are good friends with them, right Johan?"

Johan nodded. "Indeed, you are right."

Just then, an unearthly howl shook the castle walls.

"What was that?" Kate exclaimed jumping up.

"The wind." Peewit said matter of factly, plucking a string on his lute.

"That did not sound like wind to me." Johan replied looking up at the roof.

"I agree, it sounded like a roar of something..." Kate replied as she ran toward the door.

Outside the wind picked up, ripping flags from their poles, and throwing snow up into a flurry of white fury. Kate squinted to see out into the white haze, and what she saw made her look twice before she ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her and standing with her back to it, her face white.

"What's wrong!" Johan asked, worry clear on his face.

"Yes, what is the matter?" King Gerard asked.

Kate looked at the two the word stuck in the back of her throat.

Through sheer will, she managed to speak it.

"Dragon." She whispered hoarsely.

The two guys looked at each other then at Kate.

Johan pushed his way past her and opened the door. He was hit by a blast of cold air, followed by an unearthly bellowing roar.

"Yikes!" He shut the door quickly as a blast of ice hit it, the ice seeping around the door frame and under, freezing the floor in a glistening spray.

"It's frozen solid!" Peewit exclaimed.

Kate looked at Johan.

"Please tell me you have an idea." She said as blast after blast of ice hit the castle.

King Gerard looked at Clockwork who gave a concerned whirr of dismay.

"I agree." He said to the doll. "We do need Poppa Smurf now."

The blizzard did not reach the Smurf village, it's protective barrier kept out most of the extreme elements, however the village was dusted with a layer of snow that the Smurfs managed to dig out quite well. The village was celebrating their own Christmas, with a feast followed by singing, dancing, and the exchange of gifts. Brainy was about to give his yearly address when a white stag emerged from the forest. The Smurfs gasped in awe as the noble creature delicately stepped through the barrier with ease and lowered his mighty head in a regal bow before Poppa Smurf.

"Well my little Smurfs, it would seem that we have tidings from Homnibus." Poppa Smurf said.

The stag breathed into the frosty air, as golden words fell from his mouth and floated upon the air before Poppa Smurf.

"I see, well then, my friend, I must leave at once!" Poppa Smurf said rushing off to his house and returning with his bag. "Brainy, Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and... Clumsy come with me. The rest of my little Smurfs, take shelter in your homes." Then he turned to the white stag. "My friend, will you take us the way?"

The stag nodded his head and lowered it, allowing the Smurfs to climb upon his back.

"Poppa Smurf, what is wrong?" Brainy asked.

"I will tell you when we reach the Good King's castle." Poppa Smurf said.

Then, in a flash they were off, speeding through the forest.

Soon, the Good King's castle came into sight. It was surrounded by the wolves, and above it, circling in the air was the great white wyvern Galanoth the Terrible. The wyvern blasted the castle with ice as it tried to break through the fortress exterior. The mass of direwolves had frozen much of the outer village in a layer of ice, Poppa Smurf could only hope that the residents were wise enough to stay in doors, but he suspected that was not so when he saw the chaos before him.

"Close your eyes my little Smurfs." Poppa Smurf instructed.

"Why?" Brainy asked.

"Because what you will see, I would not wish for any of my Smurfs to ever witness." Poppa Smurf replied.

"Why do they look so still, and so blue?" Smurfette asked.

"They are dead Smurfette." Poppa Smurf said. "When humans die like this, they lose the light within them."

"Oh how terrible!" Smurfette cried, turning her face away.

The stag ran through the village, then, in a blast of white light leapt through the castle wall, taking it's riders with it.

"Smurfs!" Johan exclaimed.

"Poppa Smurf!" Peewit said as he jumped up and ran over to them.

"Thank you my friend." Poppa Smurf said to the Stag.

The creature looked at the humans, then gave a low bow to them before disappearing.

Kate looked on in awe, she had never seen a creature of such utter beauty and noblity before. If an animal could be noble, the stag certainly was one. Yet, her attention returned to the Smurfs that stood before them.

"Poppa Smurf, what good timing!" Johan said, relief apparent in his voice.

"Clockwork!" Handy exclaimed.

Kate noticed the doll slid down King Gerard's tunic and ran over to the Smurf that had a pencil tucked behind his ear. It whirred and buzzed happily as the other Smurf chatted with it.

"Hi Smurfette!" Peewit said.

"Oh yeah, this is Kate!" Peewit added.

"Hallo." Kate said to them.

Poppa Smurf walked forward and offered his hand to Kate.

"Welcome my dear." He said softly. "I can tell, you have come a very long way, a very long way indeed."

Kate could not really describe how it felt, but when the elder Smurf talked to her, she felt safe. The fear that held her heart, was gone, replaced by courage and something else... hope.

"How did you know?" Johan asked.

"You can thank Homnibus." Poppa Smurf replied with a smile.

Another roar followed by a blast of ice that shook the castle walls, brought them back around.

"My my, isn't he in a bad mood." Poppa Smurf chuckled.

"My little Smurfs, I want you to gather the following materials. Johan, Peewit, King Gerard, and Kate, I have a plan."


	10. Chapter 9: Walking in the Air

**Chapter 9 - Walking in the Air**

_We're walking in the air, we're floating in the moonlight sky. _

_The people far below are sleeping as we fly. _

_I'm holding very tight, I'm riding in the midnight blue, I'm finding I can fly so high with you._

* * *

><p>Outside the wind howled a lonely cry, as Galanoth the Terrible lived up to his namesake, blasting the castle walls with his icy breath freezing everyone and everything in sight. Ice coated the windows and walls. Kate looked up as the roof gave a low groan, the beams of oak and stone straining against the heavy load.<p>

"That's not a good sign." Kate said.

King Gerard looked up worried. Clockwork voiced his sentiments with a sad buzz.

"The ice is heavier than snow, I'm not sure how much longer the roof will hold out against it." Poppa Smurf said. "Take heart, the battle is not over yet, in fact, its just begun."

"Brainy and Clumsy, I want you and King Gerard to go the royal library, bring me this tome." Poppa Smurf said, giving a small parchment to Brainy.

"Yes Poppa Smurf." Brainy said with a salute.

"Handy and Clockwork, I need you to find me these materials." Poppa Smurf handed another rolled up list to them.

"Right away Poppa Smurf!" Handy said, as Clockwork whirred and imitated Handy's salute.

"Smurfette, you go with Kate to the kitchen, I need you to find the following ingredients."

"What about us?" Johan asked looking at Peewit.

"Ah, Johan, I want you to find me the strongest longbow you have. Preferably made from Yew." Poppa Smurf said with a smile.

"Peewit, go to your alchemy lab and bring me back this." Poppa Smurf told him.

Everyone went their separate ways, returning eventually with everything Poppa Smurf asked for. Soon, a caldron was boiling over the hearth. The results was a thick, black, oily substance that had the consistency of pitch.

"Very good Peewit, now stir this while I read the incantation." Poppa Smurf instructed.

"Oh Poppa Smurf, what is that horrible stuff?" Smurfette asked holding her nose and wincing from the smell.

"Dragon's Bane." Poppa Smurf said. "Johan, hand me the arrows."

Johan handed him the arrows one at a time.

"No, these won't do!" Poppa Smurf exclaimed. "Do you have any others?"

Johan looked at Kate.

"There are... those." He said slowly.

"Well bring them!" Poppa Smurf said, "Hurry lad! The walls and roof won't hold forever!"

Johan ran off returning with the arrows Kate had given him for Christmas.

They were wicked looking things, with black feather fletching and shining black bullet like tips. They were, in the right hands, deadly enough to kill a knight in full armor. Chances were, they might be able to pierce the armored hide of a wyvern.

"Very good!" Poppa Smurf said as each arrow was dipped into the black concoction.

"Flamma Sagitta!" Poppa Smurf called as he waved his hands over the arrows. Suddenly, they burned brightly as if they had caught on fire, yet the arrows were not burning! The fire dimmed and faded but the arrows retained a bright red glow.

"It is done." Poppa Smurf sighed. "Now, Peewit, bring me a flute."

Peewit was unsure why Poppa Smurf needed a flute, but he returned with the flute Kate gave him for Christmas.

"Exanclo Elementi" Poppa Smurf whispered as he held the flute gently in his hands.

"What did you do?" Peewit asked.

"When you play this, all who hear it, will be able to withstand the elements. Play close to where Johan will fight. Now I will speak to Kate."

Poppa Smurf and Kate disappeared and reappeared a short time later.

"Then that is it?" Kate asked.

"Indeed." Poppa Smurf said.

"Now I have given you all you need to fight Galanoth, all that remains is the courage to do it. That I cannot help you with, you must find it within yourself! Come my little Smurfs, we must return to the village to do what we can to defend against the ice wolves!" Poppa Smurf said.

The white stag appeared again, lowering his head to allow the Smurfs to climb on. Then, in a flash of white light, they were gone, leaving Johan, Peewit, Kate, King Gerard, and Clockwork Smurf to defend the castle.

"Right, well, you heard Poppa Smurf." Johan said.

"That's true, but the door is frozen shut." Peewit pointed out.

It was certainly coated in a thick layer of ice. Johan thought for a moment, then pointed to the internal door. They tried the handle, and with some effort broke the door free from the ice. So far, the cold had not reached the center of the castle, but all the exterior exits were frozen shut.

"Fuego Conus!" Kate exclaimed snapping her fingers and blowing onto them. A searing hot cone of fire spun out from her hand melting the ice.

"What, just happened?" Peewit whispered.

"Fire." Johan replied.

Kate continued to use the spell melting through the ice layer by layer until they were able to loose the door that led outside and open it. What they saw was something of terrible beauty. The entire grounds were covered in a layer of thick ice. The moonlight caused the ice to glow softly, but from the corner of Kate's eyes she saw movement. Black silhouettes skittered between the icy structures. Then, a chorus of bone chilling howls rose up as the figures came into sight. Wolves! Huge wolves like none she had ever seen before circled them, they were white and grey, their fur coated in a layer of ice, causing them to appear to be covered in icy spines. The wolves black claws sunk into the ice as they closed in upon them. Kate noticed that they did not seem to be hot, their eyes were greenish blue, glowing slightly in the moonlight. The biggest wolf towered over her, it snarled revealing long white canines before jumping.

Kate thought she heard something fly past her ear, the creature gave out a harsh yelp before falling heavily upon the ground before her. An arrow jutting from its side. Then, the other wolves attacked. More arrows flew past her.

"Got him!" King Gerard exclaimed. Clockwork clicked and whirred in triumph.

"Use the cone!" Peewit shouted to Kate, as he inhaled, and started to play.

Kate instantaneously did not feel cold at all! She felt like she was in the middle of a summer day at the beach. She jumped up and shouted "Ignifermurus!"

She raised her hands as a huge wall of molten lava like fire rose up from the ground incinerating the wolves as they attacked. She drew her arms back and the wall moved back, she pushed them forward, and the wall moved forward. Then, Kate had an idea. She drew the wall back, then threw her arms forward with all her strength. The wall of fire went hurdling forward through the ice, through the wolves leaving nothing but a trail of steaming ground behind. Kate slumped forward resting her hands on her knees panting. She felt very tired. Poppa Smurf did warn her about the effects of the spells, but she was certainly unprepared for how strong they were.

All of a sudden, a deafening roar brought her attention back to the battle. A great white dragon like creature landed upon the steaming remains of its former servants. It crawled forward hissing and snapping using its claws on the tips of its wings to do so.

"So you're Galanoth?" Johan challenged the creature, drawing his first arrow back.

The wyvern stopped and moved back slowly hissing as it did so. His black forked tongue snapping in and out of his mouth. Galanoth looked at Johan, his glossy lidless eyes examined the young squire, as he continued to slink back hissing and growling. Arrows rained down from above, along with incendiary bombs of burning tar and oil. Galanoth looked up sharply as one bomb hit too close. Immediately he took to the sky, it was then, that Kate saw that his wings had been torn asunder.

"He can't fly too high!" Kate shouted over the din. "Johan! Aim for the soft spot under his chin!"

Johan drew back the first arrow his arm straining against the bow. Then, he let it loose. The arrow sung through the air, turning into a single bright fiery light. It missed, but lodged itself into the wyvern's left breast. Galanoth roared in rage as he blasted the castle with a volley of ice. The men retreated, and even Kate felt the bite from the cold. Yet, Peewit played on.

Kate ran forward waving about and using the cone of fire spell, to try and distract Galanoth.

"Hey ya big scaly dirtbag! Yeah I'm talkin to you! C'mon down here and fight me ya yellow bellied coward!" Kate shouted.

Galanoth snorted then dropped into a dive.

"KATE MOVE!" Johan shouted, his eyes wide with terror as the two ton behemoth dove toward her.

Kate started running, the she started sliding, then she fell and continued to slide until she crashed into a column of ice. She scrambled up but a sharp pain shot up her leg as she did so. She looked down to see her trouser leg was torn and a large piece of crimson ice jutted out from her thigh.

"Oh...damn." She whimpered. She clambered up and partially limped and crawled her way toward her escape.

The ground shook then it was still.

Kate looked up and into the beady eyes of Galanoth, she felt the sting of his cold breath upon her, she smelled the stench of death on his scales and closed her eyes tightly.

A howl echoed out, a cry that would haunt Kate for the rest of her days caused the ice to shatter around her. Then, she felt herself being moved. The ground shook again.

Kate thought she heard applause, but then the world went dark.

Kate woke up in her own room wondering if all that had happened was a dream. She tried to get out of her bed, but a sharp pain in her leg reminded her that it was not a dream. She looked around her room to see Homnibus asleep by the fire, she felt something heavy by her feet.

"Johan?" She asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired young man stirred slightly, blinking back sleep, and yawning before he sat up quickly moved to sit back on his knees. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders bringing her into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Johan?" Kate whispered as she hugged him back. She felt his arms tremble as he clung to her. "Johan, what is it?"

He let go and held her at arms length wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I thought, I lost you." He managed to say.

"I thought I was a goner too." Kate replied.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Johan replied sternly.

Kate looked down at her lap.

"I was only trying to.." She started to say.

"Enough." Johan replied placing a finger to her lips.

"Hey! She's awake!" Peewit chirped as he bounded into the room with King Gerard and Clockwork in tow.

King Gerard gave Kate a small bouquet of flowers and Clockwork did the same. Peewit sat down at the end of Kate's bed and took out his lute.

"Oh Peewit, don't!" Johan cringed.

"What, can't I play her a tune?" Peewit asked.

"Go on, I can cope with it." Kate replied with a laugh.

"You can, but I'm not sure the rest of us..." Johan started to say, but he was cut short by Peewit's music.

Kate had always suspected that Peewit was quite talented, but he hid behind the farce and comedy of a jongelour instead of showing his true skill. Yet, in that moment, all doubts were challenged and rebuked as the most beautiful song filled the room. Kate leaned back against the wall, and closed her eyes, listening to the sweet music.

"Well done, Peewit." She sighed. _"Well done."_

* * *

><p><em>"Walking in the Air"<em> - Aled Jones, BBC from_ The Snowman._


	11. Chapter 10: Resolution

**Chapter 10: Resolution**

Kate was surprised when New Years eve rolled around, and New Years Day followed uneventful. King Gerard had left along with Princess Savina to celebrate the engagement of the Princess at his castle. Although, he promised to write and visit Kate often, Kate was not really sure if he would keep his promise. Instead, she sat and watched the spectacle unfold before her in the courtyard below. Carriages were loaded up with trunks while good-byes and well wishes exchanged between the Princess and her Uncle, King Gerard and his Uncle the King, and Dame Barbara who was sobbing the entire time. Kate thought she saw Johan ride out on Bayard, and she wondered if he would be charged with the duty of escorting Princess Savina and her fiancé to King Gerard's castle. Instead, she saw several of the King's knights ride up. They were brutes, sitting in full plate armor, atop heavy war horses bedecked in the King's colors. Kate counted at least twelve of the King's finest riding up. All of them, were seasoned warriors and more than capable of handling the task. Some of the knights Kate did not recognize, they were not wearing the colors of King Gerard, or the Good King. Kate guessed they were Prince Raul's knights. Soon, all was loaded up, it was time for goodbye, as the Princess climbed into the carriage along with Prince Raul and King Gerard. The coach driver gave a shout and a crack of a whip caused the carriage to lurch forward. Soon, the entourage was off, one circle around the courtyard, then through the gatehouse. Kate watched as Johan rode off following the group on Bayard until he too disappeared beyond the gatehouse. She was unsure why she felt so scared, but watching him go made her heart ache.

She was able to stand up and move around her room more. Every day she grew stronger, and she worked hard to increase her endurance. She continued to practice using her sword alone, repeating the movements until she memorized them. She visualized herself fighting the ice wyvern, fighting the trolls, and fighting the dragon. She read and reread the spells Poppa Smurf taught her, practicing them in the fireplace of her room. Each new spell brought with it a new challenge, which she met head on. She became proficient with fire spells, and enjoyed being able to manipulate flames to her advantage. Each spell had a price though, sometimes they physically wore her out, other times they made her ill. She took her time with each spell, when she rushed, she found she made mistakes. Costly mistakes resulting in singed hair, clothing, and skin. She learned how to use the fire to her advantage until the flames danced within her hands, and she was able to conjure an ominous looking fireball that danced and hovered in the hearth. There was more to fire magic than simply controlling the fire, or even creating it. There was the task of mastering all forms of it. Poppa Smurf continued to instruct her on the power of harnessing lightning and the power of earth fire. That is, the prime fire from which all others are born. Finally, dragon fire. That which is created from the ether which is neither an element or a material. It is born from magic and can only be used by those who have mastered elemental fire. Kate could just about manage to hold a small flame of dragon fire for a short time before causing it to disappear into nothing. She remembered how it felt, it was not hot and friendly but alluring and menacing. The thought of the dancing flame which twisted and turned between her fingers never left Kate. It haunted her dreams, consumed her thoughts, and drove her to continue to practice.

Her only respite was the brief, fleeting moments she spent with Peewit and sometimes Johan. It was her time with Johan that she enjoyed the most. They would often walk together through the castle, and sometimes through the leisure gardens. Kate felt stronger and was able to take longer walks with him as her leg healed. Soon, she was back at the stables taking care of Brego Bree. Her mind constantly wandered to Johan, she wondered how he was doing, and if he thought of her as much as she did him. Even so, she had to smile as she brushed down Brego Bree.

"BB, soon my friend, we are going to set off on another adventure." Kate said to the horse.

Brego only whinnied snorting and sniffing her arm. He looked at her, nuzzling for the carrot she kept in her pocket. Kate relented once she had finished the job giving the horse the carrot. As Brego ate it, she brushed out his mane and tail.

"No really, this time, next year I'll be home." She told the horse.

Brego's ears flicked back and he stopped chewing. Instead, he gave a snort and stamped his foreleg.

"What?" Kate asked. "Don't you get all weird with me."

The horse was unimpressed.

"Anyway, the guy I like, well he's going to be a knight, and Knights only court Ladies, not some hick from a nowhere town in nowhere USA."

Kate sat down upon a small stool the ferrier used to shoe horses. She looked up watching Brego Bree who took it upon himself to chew on hay in a rather thoughtful manner. Kate smiled chuckling at his expression. "You're a goofball." She said with a laugh. Kate stood up and headed out of the stables. She had not gone far before she felt a hand seize her upper arm. She spun around standing face to face with Johan. His expression was hard to read.

"Johan, is there a problem?" She asked startled.

"Not all Knights follow that code." Johan said softly. "Some are free to choose who they will court." Then, he pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply. Kate gasped struggling to pull free from his embrace. She felt confused, bewildered, and a little scared. He let her go and held her at arms length.

"I, I just did not know. I saw you ride out following King Gerard's entourage. We have not spent much time alone beyond sparring and preparing for the quest. You know I do not belong here. You belong with Savina, not me." Kate blurted out, her voice shaking. "This is, I don't know, but I am scared that this is wrong."

Johan looked at her. Kate felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she struggled to retain her decorum, yet when she looked into his eyes she felt her heart melt. "I just don't know anymore, I wanted to go home, yet now I'm afraid." She said. "I am afraid I am falling in love with you."

Johan smiled. "Wow, that's a relief, I mean not in an arrogant way, just that I was afraid you hated it here." He said.

Johan's reply caught Kate off guard and all she could do was laugh and cry. "Yeah." She managed to say. Johan pulled her into another tight embrace burying his face in the folds of her cloak.

"Kate, no matter what happens, I will go with you to the very end, and beyond. I love you, and no rules or decrees can change that simple fact." He whispered into her ear. "I fell in love with you, when I least expected it, and now I confess it feels as if I have always been in love with you."

Their moment was broken by the cough of a stablehand.

Johan quickly walked with Kate, his cloak swishing behind him as they left the stable. They walked for some time in silence. Kate's mind was reeling from the outburst of emotion and Johan's reaction. She had no idea he felt that way, although Peewit hinted about it to her.

"That is why you did it!" Kate exclaimed.

"Did what?" Johan replied arcing a brow at her remark.

"Why you went with them." Kate said.

"What?" Johan started to say, then he paused. "Well, yes."

"You wanted to be certain about those other Knights." Kate replied.

"Exactly." Johan said, "that was why I also kept my distance from you while King Gerard was around."

"Ok, I don't understand that." Kate replied.

Johan led her to a stone bench and sat her down, before sitting down next to her, still keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"The truth is, Gerard is a King. He outranks me and can easily make life difficult for me, but I think he might be a very good ally. Also, I saw he liked you." Johan said with a slight blush. "What could I do?"

"I see." Kate replied. "You are a really kind soul."

Johan looked at her. "Do you think so, because I don't."

"Why?"

"Because every time he looked at you, spoke to you, touched you, I hated him. Yet, I owe so much to him. It was his arrow that brought down the first ice wolf, it was his arrow that distracted the wyvern, that ultimately allowed me to kill it." Johan said softly. "He carried you back, and sent his own personal guard to fetch Homnibus, and his own doctor to help you."

Kate was unsure how to react. She had thought that Johan saved her life, that it was Johan who brought Homnibus to her. She thought it was Johan who put himself in danger to help her. Really, it was King Gerard. She felt horrible. She never thanked him, she never knew.

"But I love you." Kate said. "This is a mess."

"We'll figure something out." Johan replied.

Johan got up and offered her his hand. Kate took it and together they walked into the castle.

Meanwhile, something stirred beneath the great black mountain of Crb Goch. Within the sulfurous, burning abyss, a creature of ash and smoke writhed within its lair deep in the heart of the mountain. Two eyes opened, burning brightly, as pupils became narrow slits. Claw scraped upon stone, scale upon a blanket of gold horded from generations of Kingdoms. A legacy of hellfire and horror now started to wake within the shadows. Giant wings stretched their leathery expanse as muscles rippled beneath scale armor burnished with blood and fire. The creature turned and settled down, only its forked black tongue flicked from its mouth tasting the air, as its eyes glazed over within the darkness silently waiting.

The white stag lifted his head and looked to the North before springing off into the deep forest. Oliver woke up clutching his chest, his scream of terror caught in his throat.

"It stirs." Homnibus whispered. "The old wyrm is calling for the one who will challenge him."

"I saw, fire, the world was in flames, no one could escape the darkness that blotted out the sun. Kingdoms fell before my eyes, castles crumbled, and men fell as trees before the woodsman's ax." Oliver said wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "I saw it, I saw the dragon it landed, and the earth shook, it stretched its wings and the sky became dark, it swallowed the sun and the moon, it caused men to shrivel and turn to ash. Its roar was that of a thousand winds, its teeth black lances as sharp as swords. Its scales like the armor on a mighty warhorse! Its movement fluid and quick as lightning."

"Did you see the gate?" Homnibus asked.

"I saw it stood behind the dragon, it was not in the mountain, but upon it. It stood in a circle of wood and stone. It was surrounded by fire, yet it did not burn. It is waiting." Oliver replied.

Then the young apprentice shook his head and fell back down into his bed, fast asleep.

"You have done well my son." Homnibus said softly as he pulled the blanket over Oliver. "Rest now, the days will come when such a luxury will not be ours to have."


	12. Chapter 11: Midwinter

**Chapter 11: Midwinter.**

****_"If I had words, to make a day for you, I would sing you a morning golden and new. __I would make this day last for all time, and fill your night with moonshine." -S. Fitzgerald_

* * *

><p>Peewit had spent much of his free time working on a new song. He had managed to figure out the chords and now focused on the melody. He never really noticed but he had an audience. She would often linger by his door, and listen as she pretended to go about her business.<p>

"Annabelle! Get back to work!" Dame Barbara's shrill voice cut through the hall.

The girl quickly collected her cloth and bucket of soapy water returning to scrubbing the windows, daring not to look at her superior.

Peewit scowled. He was already in a bad mood not being able to figure out the melody, Dame Barbara's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. He wished the old prude went with Princess Savina and King Gerard instead of remaining at the castle. This was the last straw! He put the lute down and walked over to his door, watching Dame Barbara scold a maid. She towered over the young girl like a big green bird. Peewit's eyes narrowed, he was tired of her bossing her way around and getting away with it. He knew exactly what he would do.

After she left, he whistled over to the girl.

"Hi." He said.

The girl blushed, "Hi."

"Look, Dame Barbara can't go bossing you or anyone else around this castle. It's time we knocked her off her high horse, and I know just what to do." Peewit said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Annabelle replied nervously looking around. "If I got caught, I'd lose my job... I can't do that!"

"You won't get caught, just bring me all the mouse traps around the castle, we're going to give Dame Barbara the fright of her life!" Peewit said with a snicker.

Annabelle smiled. "Ok, sounds like a plan!"

"Good, see you after dinner tonight." Peewit said.

"Ok." She said.

"One more thing, see if the cook has some onions and lots of garlic, and some of those peppers the real hot ones, dried." Peewit said.

Annabelle looked at him. "You really are going to wind her clock aren't you?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, she is about to have an encounter with the Goblin of Boulder Wood." Peewit said.

Annabelle smiled brightly laughing as she did so.

Peewit was unsure, but there was something about the way her eyes sparkled that made him feel braver. He was aware that she spent longer than usual listening to him. He was also aware that she did not run away or cover her ears when he attempted to sing. She did not groan or make comments at his bawdy ballads. Instead, she seemed to laugh and enjoy the humor of them. Whatever it was, he felt a sort of warmth in his heart. A kind of giddiness that made him feel as if he just finished eating a five course meal.

That night, Dame Barbara had a bad time at dinner, her meal was loaded with onions and garlic. Needless to say, conversation was at a minimum. She retired early to her bed only to scream in terror as her room swarmed with mice. She tried to hit them with a broom, only to find it was filled with a horrible powder that made her sneeze and burned her eyes. She ran out into the hall wearing her nightgown and slippers, her hair a mess. Peewit was ready for her, with a bucket of cold water placed over the door, fixed so that when Dame Barbara opened the door, she got a brisk bath.

Peewit smiled whistling a tune as he fetched Dame Barbara a towel.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Johan's voice cut through the hall, as he tried to hide his smile.

"Me? Nope." Peewit said.

"Oh?" Johan replied.

"Blame the Goblin." Peewit remarked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You did do it!" Johan exclaimed. "Why? This is bad, even for you!"

"Don't blame Peewit!" Annabelle ran over. "I mean, it's partially my fault too."

"Ok, explain yourself." Johan said, resting his hands upon his hips.

"Well, I was scolded by Dame Barbara for slacking off because I love listening to Peewit play... and well he over heard it." Annabelle admitted her cheeks burning with embarrassment at being caught.

"Dame Barbara has to learn to stop trying to bully her way around the castle. It was fine with Princess Savina, because well she was responsible for her. She is not responsible for Annabelle, or me. We're tired of it, and frankly she had it coming to her." Peewit said coming to Annabelle's defense.

"Well, as far as we're concerned, this conversation stays here." Johan said with a smile and a wink to Peewit.

"Thank you sir!" Annabelle sighed in relief. "I can't afford to lose this job, my mother can't work because she got hurt out in the fields when the trolls attacked. My sister and brother are still too young to work, and are busy looking after my mother."

Johan looked at Peewit then at Annabelle. "I'm very sorry to hear that, what about your father?"

"He died in the war." Annabelle replied quietly. "He served as infantry on the front line. He was a pikeman."

At that Johan's eyes widened, his expression was of surprise and visible pain. "I do understand." He thought to himself. Yet, as quickly as the expression came, it disappeared.

"Peewit, I'll take that to Dame Barbara, please see to Annabelle. I have some cleaning that needs to be done, make sure she is paid double." He whispered to Peewit.

Peewit looked at his friend, once again he realized how much he liked the squire. "Sure." He said with a smile.

Johan disappeared with the towel down the hall to tend to the sobbing Dame Barbara and deal with the mouse problem.

Weeks turned into months, and Kate kept herself busy learning the spells that would enable her to battle the dragon. Under Homnibus' and Poppa Smurf's careful direction she became proficient with controlling the direction, size, and force of the magical attacks. Johan taught her all he knew as well as some extra tricks on evading an attack, and using her sword to her advantage beyond a simple tool to attack with. The heavy medieval swords were more sturdy than the light weight fencing foils Kate had always associated with fencing. They also were used more for hacking and slashing attacks than the light, fast, lancing attacks in traditional fencing. Yet, Kate knew in the right hands, the medieval sword could become a deadly weapon strong enough to decapitate and maim, fast enough to do it in the heat of battle. The thought of Johan becoming a hired killing machine bothered Kate, even as they fought, she saw in his actions and passion that one day, soon, he would become a formidable warrior on the battlefield and in the tournament ring. Not only was he strong, but he was very clever. Kate returned his attacks with equal passion, using his emotion to her advantage, pouring her heart into every block and counter attack, until their swords met in the air, each strike becoming a rapid percussive part of an elaborate dance. The castle walls rung with the sound of their swords as a small crowd of curious onlookers gathered around. They applauded a clever counter attack, and held their collective breath when Johan took a dangerous leap to evade Kate's attack. The spar ended in a draw, as both held the flat of their blades against the other's throat. Silence. Then a roar of applause and cheers rose up from the castle courtyard, as both parties smiled and slowly lowered their swords returning them to their scabbards. Hearts beat in unison, muscles ached, and both agreed it was a well fought match.

Kate felt ready.

The courtyard was filled with a bouquet of daffodils, tulips, and spring flowers which heralded the beginning of spring. It also signified the time for Kate to start her quest. Brego Bree had grown into his hooves and had become a fine war horse. Kate had received a letter from Homnibus asking her to come and visit. She saddled Brego Bree and rode alone, unafraid of any danger she might encounter on the road. This time, she was equipped with the knowledge and strength to defend herself. She found she could ride faster, and gain more ground than before. She was able to get to Homnibus' cottage in about six hours compared to the twelve it used to take her. Kate looked at her wristwatch with a smile.

"Takes a licking, keeps on ticking." She thought to herself.

When she arrived at Homnibus' she could smell dinner cooking even before she stepped through the door. She set Brego Bree out to pasture, and shook the snow off her boots before knocking on the front door. Oliver answered the door. He smiled broadly when he saw her and opened it wider for her.

"Are you alone?" He asked looking around outside.

"Yes." Kate replied as she stepped in.

"Johan or Peewit did not accompany you?" Oliver asked.

"Nope." Kate replied.

"Hmm ok, well please take a seat by the fire and warm yourself." Oliver motioned, and Kate took the hint. She sank down in the soft chair that faced a crackling fire. It felt so good to be in the warm house. Oliver brought in two bowls of stew and a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and a bottle of cider. Kate ate with him, in silence sharing the bread, cheese, and cider.

"Homnibus will see you soon, he is busy right now preparing something for you." Oliver said.

"Oh?" Kate asked. She wondered what it could be, but remained quiet.

"You have done quite well and have mastered most of the fire magic you will need, in time I'm sure you will be a very powerful sorceress." Oliver said between bites.

Kate remained quiet. The thought of Oliver claiming that she was or could be a Sorceress bothered her about as much as the thought of Johan being a hired mercenary.

Homnibus entered the room as Oliver picked up, and cleaned up after dinner. Kate started to get up to help.

"Please, let Oliver take care of that." Homnibus said. "We must talk."

Kate returned to her seat, and looked at the old wizard.

"What is wrong? Is there a reason why you wanted to see me?" Kate asked.

"Indeed there is. It is time you learned about your opponent." Homnibus said as he took down an ancient tome clasped shut with an intricate lock from high on the shelf. He opened his hand and waved it over the book. The book shuddered upon the table as the clasp snapped open. The book opened up as the vellum pages fanned open revealing writing that seemed to appear before Kate's eyes along with images of different creatures. Homnibus closed his eyes and waved his hand over the pages until they fell still revealing an image of a dragon coiled up on a large golden horde.

"Behold, the red dragon Malug." Homnibus said. "He is an old dragon who has ruled over the mountains and lands of Crb Goch for centuries. It is he who has been the guardian of the Dragon Gate, and those who live upon and around the mountain. He is a very clever dragon, a proficient magic user, he can and often does send armies of his own devise to cull the land when it becomes too populated by man. As we speak, the armies of a great King stand against the armies of Malug." Homnibus took out a map and unrolled it upon the table. "This is our Kingdom, and to the North, this small island here, is the Kingdom of the Celts. It is there, you will find the High King Eoth Pendragon. Here he sits at his castle keep at Cairn Stormweldt. You will take a ship from the port town of Terminac, and sail North, there you will land here at the isle of Anglesey. The King's castle is here, the island is the home to many who serve the King, and is a peaceful land. The dragon's mountain is here southeast of the island on the mainland. The way is rough, and covered with dense forests, high ravines, and steep passes. Yet, it is there you will find the Dragon Gate. Malug will not make your journey easy, he has control of many evil creatures. Yet, you will not be without help. Before you face Malug, you must find this sword."

Homnibus turned the page and before Kate's eyes, she saw appear a sword that seemed to shimmer with its own light.

"This is the blade, Dawnsinger. Crafted by elven hands lost during the dark age, now it seeks a new champion, a shield maiden worthy to carry it into battle." Homnibus said. "You are the one destined to bear her."

Kate looked at the blade. "Do you think so?"

"Indeed I do, and now I must give you this." Homnibus said as he took out a large parcel wrapped in skins. He slowly unwrapped it to reveal a shield, unlike any Kate had ever seen before.

"Dragonhide." Homnibus said. "One of a kind, and made just for a moment like this."

Kate looked at the gift in awe.

"I don't deserve this!" She whispered.

"It is because you can say that, makes you deserve it more than any other." Homnibus said quietly. "A kind and gentle heart, can face and overcome the darkness of evil, never forget that."

Kate nodded as she took the shield. It fit perfectly on her arm, and she found it to be very light.

"Thank you Homnibus." Kate said softly.

"Now I charge you with another task, King Gerard has sent a message to you, Clockwork?" Homnibus called.

A chirp followed by a whirr and the familiar clockwork doll toddled its way into the room hopping upon the table. It gave a whistle when it saw Kate's shield.

"I know Clockwork, this is a very special shield!" Kate said with a broad smile.

The Smurf doll nodded and hopped forward handing Kate a rolled up scroll fastened tight with a red silk ribbon and the King's own seal. Kate took the scroll and opened it. She rolled it up again after reading it.

"It would appear, I've been summoned." She said.

Homnibus nodded.

"Well then, you're off." He said with a smile.

Kate thanked him again, took Clockwork onto her shoulder, and left Homnibus riding out toward King Gerard's castle.


	13. Chapter 12: For the King!

**Chapter 12: For the King!**

Kate rode on through the evening until she reached the borders of King Gerard's kingdom. There, the road was blocked by a group of soldiers.

"Halt who goes there in the name of the King!" One shoulder shouted as their spears crossed barring the way.

"It is I, Kate Walker, with Clockwork Smurf, I come at the King's bidding." Kate said holding up the scroll with the King's seal.

The Captain of the guard walked over and took the scroll from Kate, after examining it, he returned it to her. "Carry on, and do not tarry, the roads are unsafe this hour." He said.

Kate spurred Brego Bree forward, the horse gave a whinny before rearing back and charging forward, easily leaping over the crossed spears of the soldiers and landing on the other side with a proud toss of his head.

"That a boy Brego." Kate said with a smug grin, as Clockwork whirred and pointed toward the castle.

Kate raced through the winding streets, noticing all the windows and doors were shut tight. The town was unusually quiet. She rode up to the gate house of the castle, and after explaining herself to the guards, she was permitted to enter. She rode under the intimidating portcullis, through the narrow entrance, and up a winding path that led to main keep. There, she dismounted Brego and sent him off with the stablehand. She walked the rest of the way up the incline that led to enormous oaken double doors, which opened up into the main hall. Kate kept her sword and shield fastened upon her back over her tunic. Unsure of who watched her, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. As she continued down the main isle she heard the courtiers lower their voices to a hushed whisper. Kate felt her cheeks burn agitated at their reaction. It was Clockwork who hopped down from her shoulder and raced to the throne room. The small mechanical Smurf hopped up onto the lower steps that led to the dias and whistled to the King.

Kate saw him from under the edge of her hood, the King was dressed in full armor, attire more suited for war than for peace. He looked absolutely miserable. He sat upon the throne resting his chin in his hand, listening as a general presented him with the reports from the front lines. A page interrupted the general's discourse.

"A Kate Walker, is here as per your summons from the Master Homnibus." The page said.

Kate knelt down and lowered her head before the King, before standing and giving a basic salute she had seen Johan perform.

"I came at your request. Clockwork has done his duty to you, now I come to do mine." Kate said solemnly. Clockwork simply whistled and chirped his own greeting.

Kate pulled back the hood of her cloak and gave the King a warm smile.

King Gerard looked up, his expression brightening he sat up, then stood up, walking forward until he clasped his hand in Kate's pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Welcome Lady Kate!" He exclaimed. "Were this a happier time..."

He released her and looked at her fondly.

"You are well?" He asked.

Kate nodded.

"Good, good. Now I would ask you to come with me, I would like to discuss with you the reason I brought you here." King Gerard said as he walked toward the door. Immediately, the double doors were opened by his Pages. As he walked with Kate the guards stood at attention. The whole castle seemed to work like, well clockwork. Kate noticed how he had a commanding presence despite his kind nature. She started to wonder if it was possible that there was a side to King Gerard she did not know, a side that many never saw, but when it was needed he could be an intimidating adversary to those who would rise up against him. Kate remained quiet listening to him as he spoke.

"It would appear that my aunt, Lady Imperia, has assembled an army on my western border. She has somehow found funding from an unknown source to afford to bribe several lords of neighboring Kingdoms, and has acquired their knights along with the services of a powerful wizard named Morgoth. My men are more than capable of handling her human army, but we have taken terrible losses from Morgoth. He has enchanted her soldiers and has turned them into terrible monsters. Those who have fallen have returned from the dead, no matter what my men try to do, they are no longer able to hold the border." King Gerard explained as he pointed to the map. "Tomorrow I will ride out and face them, I would like for you to ride with me. I think that with your magic, we can at least give our side a fighting chance."

He looked at Kate his expression earnest, as if he sought her approval.

Kate remained quiet for a moment before she gave her reply.

"Alright, I'll ride with you. First, let me look through your library, there is something we can do to prepare for this battle. I just hope we have enough time."

King Gerard smiled, "the library is this way!" he said as he led her to the library.

" Morgoth is a powerful sorcerer in that he can reanimate the dead. No easy task, and it requires much from him. The best advantage we have is to attack during the day, but at night, burn the bodies. Fire is our advantage, also holy water. We will need quite a bit of it, and a cleric." Kate said as she thumbed through a text.

"A Cleric?" King Gerard asked. "What does a man of the cloth have to do with battle?"

"This is not an ordinary battle, so we do not need ordinary people. Find me seven of the best Clerics, and have them meet in the royal hall. There, each will be told what they must do, but rest assured, they possibly already know." Kate said with a smile.

"How could they know?" Gerard asked now throughly confused.

"Because, it is something they would have prepared for long before this day came, in the hopes that it would never happen." Kate replied. "According to this text, from the Clerics you will need to choose a Paladin, someone who will be your champion." Kate read, then she looked up and added. "My magic can only be used as a defense, but your Paladin will be the one who will kill Morgoth and the demon that is the source of his power."

King Gerard looked at her for a moment. "Must I choose from a cleric?" He asked.

"According to this book it says you should." Kate said.

The King looked at the map. Then called a Page over to him.

"Send a declaration to the chapels, cathedrals, basilicas, and colleges. They are to send seven of their finest who will serve me as Clerics." The Page rushed out of the room. King Gerard turned and faced Kate, "by tomorrow, we shall have our Paladin."

Kate walked with the King to the Royal Council room where a map had been unfolded upon the large oaken table. She took a moment to look at the map, before walking over to the Westward facing window. Her thoughts returned to what Johan had told her, everything the young King had done was for her without any reparation. She felt ashamed that she could not return his feelings, but she also remembered what Johan said about his authority and power as a King and the consequences if she were to spite him. So, with a heavy heart she spoke, "Your Highness, tomorrow I will ride with you, it is the least I can do for all you have done for me."

She felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"I would do that, and more." The King replied softly.

"I know, but I am not asking for anything your Highness." Kate answered not daring to look at him.

Kate felt his hand squeeze her shoulder.

"You're a good girl Kate." the King said, "The kind of girl men go to war over."

He let go and started to walk away as Kate arced a brow at his remark. There was no need for that sort of thing, "Right!" She exclaimed spinning around and facing him. "Your Highness, let's get this straight, I am not worth it! You are a KING, and Kings DO NOT go to war over simple folk like me!"

At that comment, King Gerard spun around and faced her.

"Don't ever let me hear those words form your mouth again!" He growled. "You are worth it! You are priceless! All that you see around you, is nothing, it can come and it will ultimately go, but what really matters is that you know how precious you really are. This Kingdom is made up of ordinary, or as you like to call yourself simple folk! Can't you see? A King rules over a land, but a King has nothing if the people are not happy, satisfied, and treated fairly! I lived a long time believing that I was no one, that I was doomed and deserved to die. I believed that lie until I was shown by Clockwork Smurf how valuable I really was! Every single one of my subjects is worth going to war over! It just so happens that I consider you to be, for me, something more."

Kate felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I did not know."

"Very well, no slight was intended." King Gerard remarked.

Kate still felt unsure about his intentions, or rather she wanted to deny the thought that came to mind. "I think I'm going to call it a night then sire, tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

"This way." King Gerard said as he took her hand in his own shaking it, but not letting go. He led her to her quarters which were next to his. "Make yourself comfortable."

Kate curled up under a fur blanket as she asked King Gerard about his investigation of Prince Raul. Apparently his claim was legitimate.

"I can't be certain, but I suspect that my snooping did not go unnoticed." Gerard said with a yawn. "I have a suspicion that Imperia's private sponsor could be the Prince. That this incident is more than just a coincidence, but a warning. It is all the more reason why I wish to send a message to her, and to him. Neither, my Kingdom, nor my Uncles Kingdom will be won easily. He will have to demonstrate himself worthy of marrying my cousin or face the consequences. If I can confirm that he is a scoundrel, then I will have a case against him marrying my cousin."

Kate looked over at him startled by this revelation. "Do you really think Princess Savina has been won over by him?" Kate asked.

Gerard looked over at her and shook his head. "No, I don't think so, but for some reason she insists on pretending that she has been. Yet, I can tell. There are things, family just knows, that show me she is not happy."

Kate felt the sting of Gerard's words. She knew the truth, and as painful as it was to admit, she knew John still loved the Princess. Was it possible that the Princess still loved Johan in return?

"Hmm, well tomorrow we will have answers." Kate sighed pulling the blanket up to her chin staring hard into the fire. The last thing she wanted Gerard to see, was her crying. She bit her lip and waited as a lump formed in the back of her throat.

"Indeed we will." King Gerard said with a smile as he got up and left her. Kate closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was sunny, a warm breeze blew up from the South, and Kate woke up refreshed. The discussion from the previous night remained with her, and she was unsure about the prospect of actually going to war. She hoped that it was just part of a dream and she was back home in her own bed. Yet, Clockwork hopped upon her shoulder and whistled a stark wake up reminder. Kate tried to shoo him off to no avail, until the antics of the Smurf forced her to get up.

"Persistent aren't you?" Kate muttered. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"You're up?"

Kate looked over toward the source of the voice. "Mmhmm." She said. She was still dressed in her traveling clothes and fumbled around finding her boots while Clockwork hopped and chirped around her.

"Good, then grab something to eat, and meet me at the stables." King Gerard replied with a grin.

Kate ate what she could, then dressed in a clean tunic, chainmail shirt, leggings, bracers, leather greaves, and black boots she shrugged on her shield and fastened her sword around her waist. She pulled her cloak over her shoulders and fastened it, then she quickly braided her hair. She joined Gerard at the royal stable, remaining quiet as she prepared Brego Bree for the ride. She saddled Brego Bree, then rode him out into the courtyard. She did not look like the girl Gerard met at the King's Christmas feast. There was something different about her. Kate sat up straight in her saddle, her golden eyes scanning the company that would travel with them. She wore upon her hands gloves marked with strange glyphs they were a gift from Poppa Smurf, and they would serve her well. She spurred Brego Bree forward as the company set out.

"Ride with me." King Gerard said.

Kate spurred Brego Bree forward until she rode alongside the King.

"Your Highness?" She asked.

The King gave her a small smile. "I would just prefer that you ride with me this time."

"As you wish." Kate replied quietly.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I was changed into a stag?" King Gerard asked Kate.

"No, Your Highness."

"Good. It is a fine tale." King Gerard remarked as he spurred his horse forward into a trot.

Kate listened as the King spoke of his enchantment, and how his second cousin Malcom the Mean had hunted him through his own forest. He spoke of how he was injured but saved by the Smurfs. She had to smile when she listened to him describe the events, he spoke with such compelling enthusiasm that she could imagine the events as they happened.

"What I don't understand, is .. ah nevermind." Kate started to say but her better judgement caused her to refrain from her thought.

"What is it?" The King asked, drawing his reigns up allowing his horse to match pace with Kate's.

"I just don't understand why you are so trusting, when these family members clearly want your throne, and will do anything to get it." Kate answered.

"I guess, I had to learn a lesson, one of many." The King admitted with a frown.

Kate's expression softened a little at his reply. "I understand, really I do. I never had any sort of guidance or help growing up, there are things I'm still learning about the world."

Gerard looked up tilting his head to the side glancing at her.

"Really? I thought your world was perfect. That there were no Kings because no one needed them." He stated flatly.

Kate laughed. "Hardly! We replace Kings with other types of leaders, and we still have wars. Your story my King, is not an unusual one! To be sure, it is your Uncle's Kingdom that is more of a fantasy than your own."

"Really?" Gerard asked, this time sitting up and somewhat leaning over, listening intently to her.

"Really." Kate confirmed. "I'm afraid such a place as a peaceful Kingdom is rare these days."

"I hope, my Kingdom will remain peaceful, at least that is my wish." King Gerard replied as he sat up and faced the road ahead.

There was something about his expression that spoke to Kate he seemed sad but sincere. She noticed his genuine care for the people he served. He was unlike any King she had read about, and it occurred to her how noble he really was. She reached over and patted the top of his hand.

"I think that is the kind of wish, that often comes true when asked with a honest heart." Kate said offering him a reassuring smile.

For the second time, King Gerard looked at her, his eyes met hers. Kate noticed he had brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. She noticed his hair was mousy brown, and he had light freckles across his nose. She liked his smile, but then she also liked Johan's smile. She quickly pulled her hand away and moved Brego Bree a little bit away from King Gerard's horse. She felt her cheeks burn. Her mind screaming at her to run, her heart beating in her chest double time. She swallowed back her nerves and spurred Brego Bree forward into a quick canter. The horse whinnied in protest but Kate needed to do something to put some space between herself and the King.

"I'm going to scout the terrain ahead." She called over her shoulder.

What she wanted to do, was think. A black arrow brought her around to her purpose for being out in this mess. More black arrows sang through the air, as Kate held up her shield. They broke when they hit the dragon hide, splintering and falling around her. Brego Bree's armor managed to shake off the arrows that hit him, but it did slow him down. Kate thought she saw the archers hidden in the hills around them. She raised her hands and snapped her finger, a line of fire shot forth from her hand.

"Radius Infernos!" Kate shouted.

The fire scorched the hillside revealing the archers and incinerating them. They roared as a swarm of trolls poured down from the hill tops. Kate backed up Brego Bree.

"Attineo prodigium!" The monsters froze as if held back by an unseen force.

"Now Gerard!" Kate cried.

"Archers!" Gerard shouted, as a cloud of arrows arced over Kate's head and fell upon the struggling trolls. She could no longer hold the spell, but released it in time for the trolls to amass forward as Gerard's army met them.

"Kate!" Gerard shouted as he spun his horse around slashing at the monsters.

Kate rode forward drawing her sword and attacking the trolls trying to cut her way through the lines as she sought out the ring leader. She saw him standing upon a rocky prominence his hands raised. Kate's eyes narrowed, "Ignifer Murus!" She shouted as a wall of fire rose up from the ground, she shoved it forward sending it flying through the trolls mowing them down in flames. She rode hard as the wizard flung fire balls at her. Yet, they were nothing against the dragon hide shield. She rode Brego Bree up the crest of the hill and was upon Morgoth. The wizard shouted and disappeared.

"Incendiaries globus!" Kate cried as a fireball appeared in her hands. She shoved her hands forward sending it flying into the trolls scattering them in all directions.

She rode down the hill on Brego Bree, only to see the Clerics finishing the job. Their Paladin captured the General, and he was held at sword by King Gerard.

"Yield!" King Gerard commanded.

"Never!" The General spat.

"Yield!" The King repeated, his blade not moving from the General's throat.

"Never! Curse you! Curse you forever!" The General shouted.

What Kate saw next, would never leave her. One fluid strike, and the General's head rolled upon the ground as his body fell forward his blood staining King Gerard's tunic and the grass around him.

"Let this be a message to those who would rise up against me! I am merciful to those who ask for it, but I will be the final hand of justice to those who deserve it!" King Gerard announced.

Then, he mounted his horse, wiped his blade upon his cloak, and put it away.

Kate felt sick.

She wanted to run away, to never look at Gerard again! _"How could he? Why? Surely the man was just angry at losing, why did he have to kill him?"_ Kate's mind raced as she stumbled off of Brego Bree and into the brush. Maybe it was the magic, she had never used as much of it before, and it taxed her strength. She cried, then got sick, then cried some more.

"I want to go home." She sobbed. "I want to go home."

She felt strong arms encircle her as her body trembled. She felt weak, unable to stand as those arms held her. She could only cry harder until there were no more tears to cry. Then she pulled away, glaring at King Gerard.

"You!" She snarled. "You killed him!"

"I know." The King replied.

"You did not have to kill him!" She cried as she punched him, hard.

"I did." He said as his hand caught the punch and deflected it. He moved closer, but Kate fought back.

"Why? Was there no other way?" Kate pleaded as she swung at him.

King Gerard took each punch in turn, but did not fight back. Instead, he moved closer, until he was able to restrain her. Hands clasped hands, eyes met eyes. Kate glared hard at him, but he did not smile nor frown. He simply waited for her to calm down.

"Kate, remember what we talked about earlier. There comes a time, when the only right thing to do is to serve justice. The law demands that a traitor to the King, who is unrepentant, must die." King Gerard looked at her. "It is my duty as King to uphold the law and when called for, to settle it."

Kate simply glared at him, struggling to break free. Gerard brought his face close to Kate's.

"Please Kate, stop this." He whispered in her ear.

Kate stopped fighting, and simply looked at him. Her cheeks wet with tears, her face dirty from the battle. She felt her arms tremble as her legs failed her. She fell forward into his arms and unwillingly into his kiss.


	14. Chapter 13: Darkness Rising

**Chapter 13: Darkness Rising**

_"A true friend, is one soul in two bodies._" - _Aristotle. _

* * *

><p>Johan had spent the day working on his swordsmanship with Count Tremaine. His duties serving the Knight had kept him so busy he had little time for anything else.<p>

"Well done Squire!" Count Tremaine exclaimed after catching his breath. He put his sword away and gave Johan a friendly clap on the back.

"You have come along quite well." The Count smiled, "I will have a talk with the King, and see what quest he has for you. Take heart lad, this will be your last quest as a Squire, but first one as Knight."

Johan could barely believe it. Since he was a young boy he dreamed of one day becoming a Knight. He studied diligently and earned his title as Page, then he served as Squire under Count Tremaine. The Count was good to him, and treated him as his own son after his parents died. Johan remembered he was a friend to his father, and a distant cousin to his mother. He told him stories about his father's adventures and promised him that one day, Johan would join the ranks of Knights who served the King. A day that Johan dreamed about, and now, he could not imagine it was so close.

"Do you really think so, sir?" He asked trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"Indeed I do." The Count replied. "Now go ready my belongings and saddle my horse. I will be traveling home today."

"Yes, sir." Johan said with a bow.

Johan disappeared racing through the castle, his feet hardly keeping up with his heart. "A Knight! A KNIGHT!" He thought to himself grinning like a giddy school boy.

"Whoa, where are you off to?" A voice asked, breaking through Johan's train of thoughts.

He looked down to see Peewit. The diminutive jester trotted along beside him waiting for an answer.

"I need to get Count Tremaine's belongings ready for his journey back home." Johan replied with a broad grin. "And I have wonderful news!"

"What's that?" Peewit asked as he followed Johan into the Count's quarters. He hopped onto the bed watching Johan pack the Count's trunks.

"The Count is going to recommend me to the King." Johan stated proudly, gazing fondly at the hilt of the nobleman's sword. It was a gift that all Knights received when they swore their oath of loyalty to the King. His thumb ran over the coat of arms emblazoned upon it. Then, he put the blade along with the other belongings into the trunk.

"Good for you!" Peewit replied dryly.

Johan paused and looked at his friend. "Peewit, I thought you of all people would understand, you know me."

"I do know you, and I know how much you want to become a Knight." Peewit said sitting down looking at his friend. "I just wonder if ..."

"You wonder what?" Johan returned sharply.

"I wonder if maybe, this is right." Peewit said softly. "It just seems so easy, I never thought that Knighthood was an easy thing."

Johan paused for a moment and sat down. "Peewit did have a point. It did seem easy, too easy. He was certain Count Tremaine kept his word, but he was nineteen. Many of his peers had already become Knights, and were serving other Lords and Kingdoms both near and far. Would he have to go and serve another King?" He thought as he closed the lid of the trunk and locked it.

"I guess it depends." Johan replied looking up at Peewit.

"On what?" Peewit asked.

"On the situation, most of the Squires I know are already serving as Knights. I guess it just seems obvious that when I come of age I will be given the accolade of Knighthood." Johan replied. "However, I have heard of Squires being awarded Knighthood based upon exemplary courage and bravery in battle or during times of great turmoil."

"I see." Peewit replied. "Is it not true that they are also awarded such things during certain ceremonious occasions?"

Johan noticed there was something sad about his friend's answer. "I think so." He mused.

"What's wrong Peewit?" He asked tentatively.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but Kate has not returned from Homnibus' cottage." Peewit replied. "It's been well over two days, nearly a week. I'm not one to worry but, I am concerned."

Johan felt like he had been hit with a bucket of cold water.

"By Jove Peewit, you are right!" He breathed. "Help me with these trunks."

Peewit gave him a withering look.

"Please."

Peewit hopped off the bed, and helped Johan with the trunks.

"Ugh! Johan, tell me he does not carry all this junk with him everywhere he goes?" Peewit grunted under the weight of the trunk.

Johan laughed. "I'm afraid so."

Peewit rolled his eyes and carried the trunk down to the courtyard where a footman waited to load them onto the carriage. Once the task was complete, Johan and Peewit went to the royal stables where Johan saddled the Count's horse. He led the horse out to the peer before stepping back to watch him depart. The sun was low in the sky by the time Johan had finished his duties. He considered the possibility of riding Bayard to Homnibus' cottage in one night. He concluded that by doing so, he would be assured of Kate's well being. Something about Peewit's tone bothered him, he realized how consumed he was by his duty that he paid little mind to his friends. How could he overlook the fact that she had been gone for this long? Was he really that oblivious, or was he so blinded by his desire to become a Knight he forgot about his charge? It was not until Peewit spoke up, that he realized he was in riding Bayard out into the Courtyard.

"I guess you're, going to be out late?" Peewit remarked, giving Biquette some fresh hay.

"Um, yes." Johan replied.

"Should I expect you by morning?" Peewit questioned with a smile.

"Maybe, I think so." Johan replied, thankful that the night hid the blush which rose to his cheeks.

"Get going then, and mind the forest, bandits are still about." Peewit said as he bit into an apple tossing one to Johan.

"I will send word if I will be gone longer." Johan answered catching the apple with a thankful grin. He saw Peewit shake his head and return to looking after Biquette.

Johan spurred Bayard onward. The dappled white percheron tossed his head with a whinny before galloping out of the castle, over the drawbridge, and onto the winding dirt road that led to Homnibus' cottage.

The night was clear, the sky full of countless stars. A full moon cast silvery light onto the forest and fields below. Kate could not rest, instead she sat huddled under blankets of skins listening to the soldiers talk, gamble, sing, and drink. Torchlight flickered and camp lights illuminated the colorful tents. Kate got up, dressed, and collected her sword. She strapped it to her waist, then slipped out of the tent stealing away into the woods. The moonlight gave her the chance to see a path through the forest and she was able to find a clearing. There, she sat down cross legged upon the dewy grass. She placed her sword across her lap, and closed her eyes. The soldier's voices from King Gerard's camp were but faint reminders of her purpose for being out in this wilderness. She listened, and heard the call of an owl, answered by another. She heard the lonely howl of a wolf, and the sweet song of the nightingale. She opened her eyes to notice her hands were glowing softly, the light felt warm, comforting. She lifted them and formed a ball which danced between her fingertips. The light flickered and glowed before her eyes, then it formed into the shape of a tiny dragon. It spread its wings and flew around between her hands. Kate smiled blowing softly into that space. She noticed that the dragon increased in size.

"I wonder." She thought to herself.

She inhaled and blew as hard as she could and the dragon grew into an enormous flaming beast which soared in the air above her. It turned and twisted before disappearing into the heavens.

"Amazing!" Kate breathed in awe.

"Impressive." A voice spoke.

Kate quickly jumped up grabbing the hilt of her sword, the scabbard in her other hand. She turned to face the source of the voice as she drew the blade.

"Easy there M'lady." The voice replied as King Gerard stepped out into the circle of moonlight.

"What are you doing this far away from camp?" Kate asked.

"I could ask the same of you." He replied.

"I just wanted some space." She replied. "To think."

"To practice your magic?"

Kate looked at him flatly. "Maybe."

"I did not know you knew this type of magic." King Gerard said as he walked around the circumference of the clearing.

"I am learning, for my quest." Kate replied.

"Your quest?"

"Yes."

"Who has sent you on this quest?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"It is a personal journey." Kate replied.

"Are not all quests, to some extent, personal?" Gerard remarked.

"I guess, but this is very important to me. I am to face an ancient evil, and if I am successful, I will earn the right to return to my home." Kate answered, stepping away from him swinging the blade of her sword. Her gaze distant as she recalled the moves Johan taught her.

King Gerard stood still watching her in the moonlight. He saw something in her, he had not noticed before. She really was telling the truth. She was from a place far away, and she wanted to go home. He felt a twinge of pain in the back of his throat. It was a familiar ache, one that he knew well. His jaw clenched tight, as he willed back the emotion which bubbled up from within.

"When I face the great dragon Malug, I will be able to step through the Dragon Gate. I will be able to go home. Gerard, I mean Your Highness, I love this country, this land, these people, but my family waits for me to return. I must do this!" Kate exclaimed, her eyes glistening. "To go home to see them again! That is my quest, my wish, my desire."

"I understand." The young King managed to say.

Did it really matter? She was going to go away, just like all the others before. Why did everything he loved have to leave? He rushed over to her and seized her arm.

"Kate, we might regret this. No I will never regret this! I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. Which is entirely frivolous and stupid I know, but Kate why can't you see? Everything I have done, I have done for you. I would lay down my crown at your feet. Do you not see what you can have here? I know you are far from home, but can this not be your home as well? Please Kate, please consider your decision." He searched her eyes looking for some sign, some sort of answer.

Kate lowered the sword and put it away. It fell into the scabbard as her hand clasped onto Gerard's arm. She looked at him. "Your Highness, please walk with me." Then, she let go of his arm and turned to walk pulling her other arm out of his grasp. They walked along a path through the woods in silence for about half an hour.

"Your Highness, Gerard. I am honored that your feelings for me are so strong, yet I would like to know why. Of all the people you know, of all the councilors you trust, of your confidants and friends, why me? What sets me apart from them? I know much about you, yet you know very little about me. What attributes do I have that set me apart?" Kate questioned, looking over at the young King.

They walked on in silence her questions hanging in the air between them. They remained in view of the camp, but for the moment, they were alone.

"I was born to become a King, this was the inheritance I gained from my father. I try to uphold the ideals of a good King, but I am very aware that there are many who would gladly take my Crown for their own gain. It is lonely not being able to trust anyone beyond a Clockwork doll. Yet, when I met you, I saw something in you that was different. Maybe it is because you reminded me a lot of Clockwork, and all the good things in life. When I saw your face after I killed that man, I saw a reflection of myself. The pain was, acute. I do not want to turn into a monster, yet you looked at me as if I had become that very thing which I loathe."

Kate paused as they reached the outcrop of a rocky precipice. The moonlight was very bright here, and she could see the King's Royal Camp in the valley below. She saw a winding stream twist its way through the forest and out into the meadow, the moonlight gave them ample light as she sat down upon a boulder.

"I see. I will never betray your trust your Highness, but that does not mean my feelings have changed since I first met you." She replied softly.

The King sat down beside her and placed his hands on his knees. He appeared to be in deep contemplation as he observed the surrounding forest and valley below.

"I understand." He replied softly.

"Yet, it does not mean that I am not fond of you either." Kate remarked trying to uplift the crestfallen Nobleman.

She pulled her leg up resting her chin on her knee as she hugged it with her arms shivering slightly as the temperature dropped.

"You and I, we're very much alike even though we come from very different worlds. Granted, I don't have a Kingdom to call my own, heck I don't even have a house to call my own. Yet, I know what it feels like to be alone. Really alone." She said watching her words hang in the air as small vaporous clouds. She turned her head toward Gerard resting her cheek on her knee.

Gerard reached over and stroked a lock of hair from Kate's forehead tucking it behind her ear before moving closer to her. He wrapped his cloak around her and whispered. "Wise kings generally have wise counselors; and he must be a wise man himself who is capable of distinguishing one."

Kate smiled closing her eyes at his warmth. "Then, let me advise you my King, do not fall to quickly into love. Let it grow slowly like an oak. The hottest fires often burn the brightest and die quickly consumed by the passion which first ignited them."

"Then consider this Lady Kate, may I love you constantly, steadfastly, and never waver." Gerard replied.

Kate returned her gaze back to the land which spread out before them. The valley was bathed in moonlight, and below she saw the encampment. Only a few torches were lit as the soldiers milled about waiting for the dawn.

"I will not deny you that." Kate replied.

"Then let me give you something as a token of my esteem. Tomorrow, I wish to honor you, for your bravery in battle." Gerard stated solemnly.

Kate looked over at him. "You really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." He replied.

Johan arrived at Homnibus' cottage late. The full moon was high. Johan guessed that it was near midnight. He let Bayard out into the pasture as he knocked upon the front door.

"Oh come now! Answer!" He thought as he gave another hard rap at the door.

"Coming! Coming!" A voice called from inside.

Johan started to knock again but stopped as the door slowly opened and Oliver looked out.

"Oh Johan! It's late! What brings you to my Master's house at this hour?" Oliver asked.

"I would like to know if Kate is still with Master Homnibus." Johan replied.

"Come in, come in!" Oliver said as he opened the door wider to allow the young Squire entrance.

Johan walked into the cottage. A fire crackled in the hearth, as a mug of hot cider and fresh bread sat upon the table.

"Here sir, warm yourself and eat." Oliver nodded his head to the table indicating the food set out.

Johan sat down and ate some of the bread, then drank deeply from the mug of cider. The drink warmed him as the bread filled him. He looked at the fire his eyes heavy as its heat hit his face, the alcohol from the drink started taking its effect upon him as he blinked back sleep. He fought back the weariness of the day, yet more than one yawn escaped his lips.

"Oliver, where, is Kate?" He asked drowsily.

"Kate has gone to the Kingdom of King Gerard. She was summoned by the King two days ago." Oliver replied.

"What!" Johan exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Why did she not send word? Why did you not send word?"

"I guess we expected her back sooner." Homnibus' voice spoke up from the shadowy darkness.

The wise old sage stood up and shuffled over toward the young men.

"Sit down Johan." He said firmly.

Johan sat but still did not relax. He felt irritated that he was delayed, annoyed that Homnibus did not send word of this Summons, and slightly hurt that Kate did not at least try to notify him as well. His mind turned back to his dream about the White Stag. He wondered if that was his own wish, or if it was true. Was he fascinated by her because she was so different, or was she different because he was fascinated by her. Then, he realized that even if she did send word, he had been so busy, he could have forgotten about it.

"Johan, your mind is full of questions." Homnibus stated with a small smile. "Your heart is so uncertain. Come and sit by the fire."

Johan walked over and sat upon a small stool by the fire.

"Oliver bring over that table." Homnibus instructed. As Oliver brought over the small table Homnibus took out a dark blue velvet drape. It was edged in gold with golden runes embroidered around the edge. Homnibus took out a pewter tray that showed two dragons in flight, their wings making up the flat part of the tray, their tails and heads intertwined with one another. Small precious stones were set in their eyes which sparkled in the firelight. Homnibus took out a small leather bag and untied it.

"Johan, pick five." Homnibus instructed.

Johan looked at the bag then picked out four small stones. Upon each of the stones was a sign.

"Let us begin." Homnibus said as he arranged the stones in the shape of a cross. "Before you are the past, present, and future. That which will help, and that which will hinder."

Homnibus turned over the middle stone. "Gebo, the gift. You give of yourself to all who are in need. You do not hold back, your heart is willing and strong, selfless in all of its endeavors." He turned over the left stone. "Dagaz, the bringer of dawn, awareness. In your past you have been shown a revelation which has led you to certainty and security you have come to a completion, a full circle." He looked up at Johan with a twinkle in his eye. Then he turned over the top stone. "You will find help and justice will come if you are willing to put yourself aside." Next he turned over the bottom stone, "Yet, Isa will present a challenge to you, you must stand still, turn your thoughts inward and wait for what is to come. Frustration will block your way, but if you trust the council of your friends you will overcome it." Finally, he turned over the last stone. "Wunjo, or Joy. Through your strife, Joy will come in the morning." Homnibus said as he sat back and smiled. "For every sunset, there is a sunrise. That is the promise of a new day. Do not let your heart be troubled with fear Squire Johan, there is a greater plan in motion. Right now we can not see it clearly, but one day I promise, we will."

Johan remained quiet. Homnibus' words struck home, the sage was correct in his game. He did feel the pain of Savina's engagement as the loss of something precious. He wondered if he loved Kate, or if perhaps he simply needed someone to fill the void Savina left behind. Such a thought weighed heavy upon his heart. At one time, he was so aware of how the world worked, he knew what he wanted to be and how to get there. He gave of himself and continued to give while others took. Savina took his youth, Peewit took his patience, the King took his skill, and Kate, she took his heart. How hard it is to wait! How much he longed to find joy!

"Rest Squire, tomorrow you ride out to face your future." Homnibus said softly as he draped a blanket around Johan who sat back in a chair staring into the fire lost in his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 14: Don't Be Afraid

**Chapter 14: Don't be Afraid.**

_"All that is gold, does not glitter. All who wander, are not lost.__"- J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

><p>The dawn came, and with it a new day. Johan woke up stretched cracking his neck as he stood up rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. He blinked a few times before realizing he was not in the chair but in a small room, meagerly furnished. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. His head barely missed the roof. A small window provided ample light, and Johan could see Bayard grazing outside in the meadow with the sheep and cows. He watched his horse for moment, then remembered where he was. He dressed quickly and left the room, where he found Oliver had already prepared a breakfast. He sat down and ate.<p>

"I have to go, to the King." Johan said between bites.

"Steady on boy, you will get there in time." Homnibus chuckled. "Best eat now, who knows when you will get your next meal, or from where."

Johan stopped eating and gave him a questioning look.

"Go on, eat your fill." Homnibus instructed. "Your saddle is waiting, and Bayard is rested."

Johan finished his meal, he found his cloak and sword by the door where Oliver had hung them. He thanked Homnibus for his hospitality, and left a few coins with Oliver. "For my room and meals." He whispered. "I know he won't accept it, but if it helps. One more thing, send word to Peewit, I am going to King Gerard's Castle." Oliver nodded as Johan left the cottage, saddled up Bayard, and headed out toward King Gerard's castle.

All seemed well, the way was easy, and uneventful. It was midday by the time Johan reached the boarder of King Gerard's land. There he saw, rather heard something odd. He spurred Bayard into a cantor, as the sound became more familiar. The blast of herald trumpets, the roll of drums. He followed the trail of townsfolk and peasants as they led toward the eastern border. There he saw the camp. It looked more like Tournament day but then he was faced with the grisly truth. Outside the edge of the Camp he saw a vast field, upon it the heaped, smoldering remains of trolls stood as reminder that a battle had taken place here. Then, he saw the other signs. The heads of the leaders were mounted upon pikes at the cross roads. Johan read the sign that hung around the neck of one.

"As you are I once was, look well and heed this warning." Johan winced turning his head away from the sight.

He noticed a large crowd had gathered in the center of the tents. He dismounted Bayard and led him through the maze of tents until he could get a better view. He saw King Gerard bedecked in armor fit for a King. Nearby he saw Kate, she wore a tunic over a chainmail shirt. Around her shoulders she had draped a cloak embroidered in gold.

"When did she get that?" He thought.

The crowd fell silent as the King raised his hand.

"Our victory this day was in part to the help of our friend sent by Master Homnibus and friend to my Uncle the Good King, Lady Katherine Walker. It was Lady Katherine's skill on the battlefield which enabled our Paladins to be victorious over the black mage and protect our lands from the Dark Lady Imperia!"

"Oh, this is rich." Johan chuckled as he watched the spectacle. "Kate doesn't know anything about fighting in a real battle." He thought.

"As a token of our esteem and thanks, we present to Lady Kate, this gift and our friendship. May the sun ever shine brightly upon her and those who she honors as friends." The King brought out a chain mail shirt, of the finest woven Mithril. The crowd fell silent. No one, had ever seen such craftsmanship before. Johan stared in awe, then looked at the King, then at Kate.

"No." He thought as his hands balled up into fists clenching Bayard's reigns until his knuckles were white.

A cheer rose up from the crowd followed by the shouts of "Long Live King Gerard!" Everyone joined in, except two. One voice was right next to the King, another was lost in the crowd.

Kate was speechless. The shirt was unlike anything she had ever seen before, it was lighter, and supposedly very strong. She had a shield, now the shirt. What was left, was the sword. As much as she was encouraged to join in the festivities she knew she had to get back to Johan and her quest. She managed to wave the King aside, stealing a moment alone she thanked him, then found Brego Bree.

She had no idea that she was being watched by the one person she really wanted to be with. She went to her tent, dressed in the new chain maille shirt, gathered her things and rode off toward the Good King's castle. She made good time until she reached Unicorn Falls. There the road split. One way took her North, toward the infamous Black Forest, the other South toward the Good King's castle.

"I have time." She thought aloud.

She pulled Brego Bree's reigns around and started to ride down the North trail.

Johan had followed her keeping his distance, but keeping her within sight the entire time. He wanted to yell, he wanted to pull her aside and have her explain her actions. He wanted answers. He wanted to know why she led him to believe that she loved him, and why he felt like he had been used again. Most of all, he was angry at himself.

The road twisted and turned as it became more treacherous, winding up through rocky cliffs. Only roots of ancient trees kept enormous boulders from crashing down upon them. Kate had to slow Brego Bree down to a walk. She stopped the horse listening, then she continued on, pausing and listening. She could not escape if she was being followed, so she carried on. The journey continued this way until the road widened and she entered the forest. The trees grew thick here, their branches stretching across blocking out the light. The air was quiet here too. Brego shifted and whinnied, uncertain about entering the forest.

"Easy there boy." Kate murmured.

She froze in her saddle listening. Again, she thought she heard the sound of hooves from behind. She turned, nervously glancing over her shoulder. No one was there.

"Just my mind playing tricks on me." She thought.

"C'mon Brego." She said kicking the horse forward as they entered the forest.

The trees were unlike any she had seen before. Kate had camped in the woods before, but never in a place like this. The air was so very still, and very quiet. She thought she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She felt her heart beat quicken, as her hand instinctively went toward the hilt of her sword. Even if she tried to defend herself, the trees were so thick here, it would be near impossible to fight on horseback.

"All the more reason to keep ones wits about them eh Brego?" Kate said aloud. "Heh, I'm starting to sound like him hmm."

Johan's hands gripped Bayard's reigns tightly, his teeth clenched when he overheard her comment. He had enough! He charged forward into a mistake.

Kate heard the gallop of hooves and panicked. She was being followed! Cursing aloud she spurred Brego Bree forward trying to weave her way through the forest. She did not see the tree until it was too late. Brego faltered, Kate lost her balance, she flew through the air and landed hard. Something felt wrong, she looked down and saw the end of a large branch lodged where her body had fallen. She lay still and tried to breathe, but it hurt to keep her eyes open. Her world went fuzzy then dark.

Johan could not stop her. He saw Brego falter, rear up, jump, rear again, and Kate fall. He saw her land hard against a jagged tree stump, and to his horror he thought he saw her impaled. He caught up with Brego Bree, jumping off of Bayard he managed to calm down the other horse before scrambling to find Kate. He looked around until the glint of silver caught his eye. He rushed over to find her halfway hidden under the bracken and ferns. The afternoon light had pierced through the forest canopy and caught on her chainmail shirt.

Johan knelt down quickly he tried to wake her. He used everything the Count had trained him to do, during a battle or a tournament. Then, a horrible fear crept into his mind. Tears fell from his eyes, pain mixed with rage.

"It's not fair!" He cried. "You told me! YOU PROMISED ME!"

He was not yelling at Kate now. If there was a God, and Johan believed in Him, his anger turned toward Him. He looked up, tears stained his dirty cheeks caked in dust and sweat.

Then, from the corner of his eye, something white glinted in the the shadows. Immediately he clung to Kate. Gripping her tightly in his arms as the creature came into view. The stag regarded them, and walked boldly up to the young man clinging to the body of his beloved.

"No, please don't take her." Johan begged. "Please, take me instead."

The stag tilted his head at the young man's request. Then, with a noble bow of his head he stepped closer to them. The creature appeared to be made of light, yet Johan thought for a moment it was solid. Again the stag lowered his head until his lips touched Kate's cheek.

Suddenly it was gone.

Kate could feel her arms and legs, she tried to move but was unable to. As her vision returned she saw she was being held by Johan.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "Why are you crying?

Johan could not tell if he wanted to laugh or yell at her. All he could do, was to cling to her.

"Johan, why are you out here? She asked again.

"You were gone, you never sent word, I was worried." He replied.

Kate threw her arms around him and hugged him back just as tightly.

"I am sorry Johan, I have much to explain, and I hope by the end of it, we can still look at each other." Kate replied.

Johan reluctantly let her go, and Kate proceeded to tell him what happened at Homnibus's hut, her summons to King Gerard's Castle, and ultimately how she was given the gift.

"So you mean, it was not a sign of something more serious?" Johan asked.

"No." Kate replied. "I was rather embarrassed, but he insisted as part of some sort of duty."

"I just wonder how he came by such a rare item in the first place." Johan remarked.

"I don't know, I have a feeling there is more to King Gerard than what we presume to know." Kate mused. "I am awfully sorry for the confusion you must have felt and the worry."

Johan looked at her. "All is forgiven." He replied with a smile. "Remember, I love you."

Kate looked at him. "How?"

"I'm not sure how, no one asks "how" someone loves another. It is a bit more complicated, but very simple at the same time. I think, I just, do. I think, you are in my life for a very special reason, and I am in yours for the same." Johan replied

Kate looked at her tunic, it was torn where the tree had cut into it, but the chain mail shirt had kept her safe. "Even if you might lose me?" She asked.

"I freely choose to love you Kate. I would be foolish to think that there was no risk in that. I just hope that you love me in return." Johan replied.

"What if I say I am still friends with King Gerard." Kate asked.

"What if, say I am still friends with Princess Savina." Johan replied.

"I guess that won't change the ultimate outcome will it?" Kate stated.

"No." Johan replied. "Yet, I know one thing is certain."

"What is that?" Kate asked looking up at him.

"I love you." Johan replied.

"I love you too." Kate whispered, "and I am so scared."

"Of what?" Johan asked looking at her.

"Of losing you." She replied.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Johan answered.

"Where I go, you can not follow." Kate sobbed.

Kate hugged him tightly burying her face into the soft folds of his tunic. There was no other place or instance, that could replace that single moment. She felt his arms around her, his breath upon her cheek. She reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes kissing his cheek, but as she did so, he turned his head so that their lips met. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel his heart against her own. His hand cupped her head as his thumb caressed her cheek. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

The truth of her words struck him and he closed his eyes against the thought. He hated the Dragon Gate, and he loved it the same for sending her to him.


	16. Chapter 15: Onward to Terminac!

**Chapter 15: Onward to Terminac!**

_Roads go ever on and on,  
>Under cloud and under star.<br>Yet feet that wandering have gone  
>Turn at last to home afar.<br>Eyes that fire and sword have seen,  
>And horror in the halls of stone<br>Look at last on meadows green,  
>And trees and hills they long have known. - J.R.R. Tolkien<em>

Kate heard the rustle of trees, the sound of birds singing, and the steady beat of Johan's heart. His breath felt warm upon her cheek as she moved closer to him. She felt his hand squeeze her shoulder, and his arms tighten around her. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." She thought with a smile. He kissed the top of her head as his fingers laced with her own.

"We should get up." She whispered.

"Hmm.." Johan murmured turning onto his side throwing his other arm over Kate pulling her closer.

"I said, we should get up." She repeated.

Johan rubbed his eyes, yawned, and blinked before sitting up with a start. He looked at her, his expression worried for a moment, then relaxed.

"I say, yes, you are right. You are very right, and we should get back."

Johan sat still for a moment watching Kate get up and walk around. Then, he joined her, stretching out the knots in his back and shoulders. He found Bayard grazing contentedly and Brego was not far off. The horse looked up and gave Johan a contented snort, before walking over to him. Johan climbed up onto him waiting for Kate who arrived on Brego.

"Let's go."

Johan clicked his tongue and Bayard started to move forward into an easy walk. Together, they picked their way through the forest until they reached the open countryside.

"Yah! Bayard! Onward!" Johan shouted as he gave Bayard a swift kick. The mighty Percheron stormed forward into a gallop. "To the Castle!"

Kate blinked a few times, as Johan raced ahead. Brego pulled at the reigns with a whinny.

"Go on Brego, show him how fast you are." Kate grinned as Brego bolted forward. Kate stood up a little in the saddle hanging on to the reigns, keeping her heels low. She leaned down as the horse went faster. She saw the gap narrow. Her horse was lighter and swifter than Bayard. Even if the percheron had the stamina and size needed for battle he lacked the speed. Kate could see Johan pressing Bayard forward as Brego caught up to Bayard's flank. The two riders thundered down the country lane, through the village, the gate house, and slowing down only when they reached the drawbridge. Johan gave Kate a smug grin as he rode under the portcullis. Kate simply shook her head, grinning in return.

"A fair race." Kate said as she walked Brego into the stables.

"Oh?" Johan returned.

"Yes." Kate dismounted Brego and handed him over to the stable boy.

Johan had already given Bayard to the stablehand, and started toward the castle gate.

"Where have you both been?" Peewit frowned, tapping his foot on the ground.

"We took a detour, and got somewhat delayed." Kate replied.

Peewit gave Johan a hard look. "Delayed? When is Johan ever delayed?"

Johan felt his cheeks burn.

"You are right Peewit, anyway I'm sure Kate has some news to tell us from Homnibus? Right?"

"Actually, I do have something." Kate replied. "First, I would like to check the maps."

"Right this way." Johan replied.

"What did you find out?" Peewit asked as they followed Johan to the Royal Library.

"Well, I found out that I need to go North, to the port city of Terminac." Kate replied.

"Terminac?" Johan and Peewit exclaimed in unison.

"Why do you need to go there?" Johan asked.

"Because, that is where the boat will be that will take me further north toward the island of Anglesey." Kate explained.

"Did someone say Anglesey?" A voice spoke up.

Kate turned toward the source of the voice, only to see the King walking down the hall towards them. She noticed he was in a cheerful mood.

"Yes, your Highness." Kate replied with a curtsey.

"Oh, how I remember that island nation! There is a fine King who rules that land, he is known far and wide for his courage and wisdom! Pray tell I do wonder if he has a son..." The King trailed off. "Anyways, I don't imagine you will have trouble getting a boat there from Terminac."

"Thank you, Your Highness is most helpful." Johan replied.

"Right, well, I'm off to go count sheep. The Royal Show will be starting soon, and this year looks like it will be a good one!" The King quipped as he continued down the hall. "Take as much time as you need Johan."

Johan bowed then watched him disappear around a corner.

They entered the library and Johan pulled out a map of the known world.

"Right here is Terminac. It is a good day and half ride from here, but the roads are well travelled. I doubt we will have any trouble, there are also many inns and carriage houses here, so we will not have any inconvenience for food and shelter should the weather turn." Johan stated.

"Johan, you're talking like we are going with Kate on this quest." Peewit stated. "You should remember the last time I was on a boat, it did not go well, what makes you think I'm eager to do it again?"

Johan looked at Peewit.

"Possibly because you are Kate's friend, as am I, and we promised we would be there for her to the end." Johan replied.

Johan's words hung in the air. Peewit looked over at Kate, then at Johan, then back at Kate.

"Right." He said with a determined grin.

"Thank you Peewit, thank you Johan." Kate replied softly. "I can never repay you for this."

"Well, I can give you a list if you're interested." Peewit returned.

"Peewit!"

"Hey, can you blame a guy for trying?"

"No, Peewit, that is no excuse for being rude!"

Kate laughed a little as Peewit broke the tension in the room. Kate turned to the map Johan had rolled out before them and placed upon a large table.

"There it is!" Kate said. "There is Anglesey, and there is the mainland... I wonder what mountain is Crb Goch?" Kate mused.

"It is the one place where I will take you, but I can not follow." Johan thought glancing up at Kate.

"I will speak to the King.." Johan stated as he rolled up the map.

"Good evening to you both."

Peewit looked at Kate and shrugged.

"What's wrong with him, and what happened?" Peewit asked after Johan had left.

"Well, I went to Homnibus' because he sent word for me to come to him. When I got there, he gave me this." Kate brought out a parcel wrapped in skins. Peewit's eyes widened as she unwrapped it.

"It's a shield!" He uttered in a hushed, excited whisper.

"Not just any shield." Kate replied, "This one, is made from dragon hide."

"Do you know how valuable that is?" Peewit asked still gazing at it.

"I have an idea." Kate returned. "There is more though. I was called to serve King Gerard, as his Aunt Imperia had assembled an army and was waging war using the services of a powerful wizard. I was able to use the magic I learned from Poppa Smurf and Homnibus to defend and shield the King. He rewarded me with this." Kate pulled back on the collar of her tunic to reveal the shimmering light of the Mithril chain maille shirt.

"Mithril!" Peewit gasped. "Where did he find that?"

"I have no idea, but I do know that according to Johan, it has not been seen around here since the age of Dragons." Kate solemnly replied.

"Does Johan know about this?" Peewit asked tentatively.

"He knows about the chain mail shirt, but not the shield." Kate replied. "There is more though."

"More?"

"Yes, according to Homnibus' book, there is a sword I must find. Rather it will find me. It is the last piece of the puzzle."

"Do we have to go to Anglesey to find this sword?" Peewit asked.

"I'm not sure." Kate replied. "I think it is somewhere near there, but if it is a magic sword, it could be anywhere."

That night Johan tossed, and turned in his sleep. He tried to shake the recurring nightmare by thinking of other things. Yet, his dreams felt as if they were being invaded. He saw before him the familiar sight of the Tournament grounds. The day was quiet, the voices of the spectators were hushed behind his helmet. He could feel the heat from the noonday sun, and the sting of sweat in his eyes. Bayard moved forward, and he saw his Squire hand him his lance. Then, the blast of trumpets and Bayard moved forward, starting off into a trot. The trot became a cantor into a fast gallop. Johan knew what to do, he lowered the lance and aimed for the opposing knight's shoulder. The lances met, he felt the jabbing pain as the other knight's lance hit his armor. He was thrown back but held onto the saddle with his legs. Bayard turned and prepared for the next run. New lances were given, and it began again. A fog had rolled in, and Johan saw that the Knight was no longer wearing colors he knew. Instead his armor took on a green sheen, his horse became a monster and the lance he held was not wooden but of some sort of black metal. Johan never faced a real lance before, he had heard about them from other Knights, he knew that this was part of battle. He quickly instructed his Squire to bring his battle lance. It was heavier, and harder to manage than the light sparring lances. He adjusted his helmet and rode forward. Bayard sprinted forward as he lowered the lance keeping his target in sight. The horse's thundering hooves matched the beating of his heart as the lance met its target he felt the impact of the other lance. Bayard faltered and fell, screaming out in pain. "BAYARD!" Johan screamed as he tried to hang on, but lost his balance. Backwards he fell onto the dirt, the wind knocked from him as he lay still trying to catch his breath. His opponent would not allow him that, the other Knight was upon him with his axe raised high. Johan looked over toward the King. "Surely this was not part of the Tournament!" He thought wildly as he groped for his sword. The other Knight stood over Johan laughing a low, menacing growl. Johan saw the axe fall and rolled away to see it land in the dirt where he his head once was. He got to his feet scrambling for his sword, but the other Knight kicked it away. He tried to move his left arm but felt a sharp pain as he did so. The impact from the lance had dislocated his shoulder. His left arm, his shield arm, was useless. Johan dodged and weaved his way past the Knight evading his attacks. He lunged for his sword as the Knight slammed his axe down. The blade sliced into his leg and Johan cried out in agony as it burned him. He grabbed a mace and slammed it into the other Knight's helmet. The Green Knight fell back staggering from the blow. Johan willed himself to get up throwing his helmet to the ground as he stood over the Green Knight.

"Yield!" He commanded holding the tip of his blade at the Knight's throat.

Silence.

"YIELD!" Johan cried out!

Silence.

He looked up trying to find some sort of affirmation from the King, yet none was to be had. The King was a shadow among shadows. Johan knew that the rules were clear for Knights who did not yield. The Tournament was more than just a spectacle, it was a means of justice for those who had a disputes to settle. If the losing party did not yield, then the winner had the right to take the other's life.

"Do you Yield?" Johan questioned.

A low rumbling sound came from behind the visor.

"Never!" He hissed.

Johan raised his sword and brought the blade down swiftly stabbing the other Knight in his throat. As he pulled his blade free, he noticed that the Knight did not bleed. He nervously stepped away holding his sword with both hands. As the other Knight slowly stood up. He twisted his helmet and it fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Then, he bent down and picked it up, pulling the visor up to reveal a corpses face. The eyes were gone, only sockets remained. The skin was a putrid green and black, and the nose was nothing more than that of a skull. The flesh around his lips was pulled back into a wicked sneer as the Knight held his head in his arm, he walked over and picked up his axe. Then, it charged...

Johan swore he felt the axe fall as he woke up with a shout. His nightshirt wet with sweat and his heart pounding in his ears. The laughter, that hideous laughter echoed in his head. It mocked him, taunted him, and haunted his every thought.

The trip to Terminac was an easy one. Peewit brought along his lute and played a few tunes on the way there. Kate and Johan rode along each lost in their own thoughts. They all slowed as the traffic increased upon entering through the south gate of the city. It was a bustling town, with the cry of merchants selling their wares being echoed by the call of gulls. Kate could smell the rich sea air mingled with the scents from the market place. It was a strong mixture that made her feel ill.

"I think we should ride toward the beach!" Kate called over the din.

"Aye." Johan replied.

"What? We aren't stopping for food?" Peewit complained. "Johan! I'm starving!"

"Later Peewit!" Johan scolded.

"Later! Always Later!" Peewit whined. "I'm hungry NOW!"

Kate looked at Johan, then at Peewit.

"I'm sure we can get food at the inn right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but to find the right one is important." Johan replied. "I have a place in mind, Peewit just hold on, it is where we stayed before."

Kate followed them looking around at the sights. Fisherman milled about repairing their gear, while others haggled over the price of the day's catch. Ships bobbed and rocked their rigging jingling above as other sea birds circled and called to one another. Kate was astonished at how clean the water was, and how clear!

"Johan look! A dolphin!" She cried.

Out in the harbor two porpoises jumped and played in the water. Kate slowed Brego to a halt watching the creatures. She had never witnessed such a sight before. Johan humored her for a moment, but then carried on. Kate quickly caught up to them grinning.

"I've never seen them in the wild before!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh?" Peewit looked up at her. "Do you not have dolphins where you come from?"

"Yes, but they are very rare." Kate murmured.

The sign on the inn read, "Le Dauphin de Danse."

"Here we are." Johan stated as he jumped off of Bayard, handing the horse over to the Inn's stable hand, and giving the lad a good payment. "For two horses and a goat." He said, "And some, for your trouble."

The stablehand bowed as Kate jumped off of Brego.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The Stablehand replied.

"Now can we eat?" Peewit asked.

"Yes Peewit, now we can..." Johan returned only to see the door open and close.

Kate chuckled as she walked into the Inn listening to Peewit reel off a list of meals he wanted.

"I'd like to start with the roast side of venison, sausages, gammon, mutton stew, barley bread, leeks, onion soup, cheese, and a flagon of your ale. Oh yes, and some fish. Since we're at the seaside, I guess I could go regional for a change."

"Will that be all sir?"

"For now good man, for now." Peewit waved the publican off as he sat down at a large table.

Kate looked around at the inn, the main room's was quaintly decorated with exposed beams, and whitewashed walls. A collection of swords hung on the wall along with scrimshaw and various other nautical items. On one wall was a map, detailed and charted showing the trade routes to and from the major ports. On every table there was an oil lamp and in a corner a large stone fireplace roared filling the room with light. Kate saw a long bar along one side of the room, and behind it large barrels and bottles. Above the bar hung a large set of sharp teeth. She recognized it as the mouth from a shark. A big shark. Beside it were hand carved lures, hooks, and other fishing tools.

"You're rooms are upstairs. You lads will have to bunk up together, unless one of you wants to share with the lady." The innkeeper smiled as he glanced at Johan then at Kate.

"We'll share!" Johan quickly replied taking the keys from the inn keeper and returning his look with a dark one.

"Whatever."

Kate looked at Johan whose cheeks were bright red.

"It's ok." She whispered resting her hand upon his forearm.

Johan looked at her for a moment, then relaxed.

"I'm going to retire, have Peewit send my meal up when he can." Johan replied wearily.

"Ok."

Kate sat down across from Peewit who was busy working his way through the gammon.

"What's wrong with Johan?" He asked. "Did you keep him up all night?"

Kate felt her cheeks burn at that comment.

"No! I did not!" She returned sharply. "You know Johan is not like that at all!"

"Well, yes, but he's still a guy." Peewit replied between bites.

"He's going to be a Knight!" Kate returned firmly.

"Yep, then what?" Peewit remarked.

"I don't know." Kate replied.

"Of course you don't, I did not expect you to know." Peewit chuckled between swigs of ale. "I doubt even he knows himself."

The Innkeeper brought her over a flagon of ale and some of the home made stew. Kate ate it thankfully, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Peewit, I want you to have this." She said after a moment.

"What is it?" Peewit asked.

"It's that thing you saved for me, from when we battled the trolls." Kate replied. "I want you to have it, where I am going, I will not need it."

Peewit stopped eating and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a serious tone.

"I mean that I might not be coming back from this adventure." Kate replied.

"Of course you'll be back!"

"I wish I had your optimism Peewit."

"Kate, if there is one thing I have learned, it is that no matter how dire your situation is. When you are in the company of friends, the darkest dungeon is no more sinister than a field in summer." Peewit replied placing his hand upon hers. "Mark my words Kate, if there is anyone who will help you fight that monster, it is Johan. I know he loves you, and if he hasn't told you, I hope that he has shown you."

Kate nodded. "I know."

"The only way he will let you go, is if you choose to go yourself." Peewit replied.

Kate looked down into her flagon of ale. "I know that too." She replied softly.

"Kate before I met Johan, I was at the end of my rope, in some cases literally. I had lost everything and everyone I cared about. My name is not Peewit, it is Pierre, Peewit was just a name I gave myself to run from who I really am. Kate you can not keep running from your past, or from the future. You must take each day as it comes." Peewit said.

"But that does not sound responsible at all!"

"It is, and it isn't, it just depends on your definition of responsibility." Peewit replied. "How someone looks at life and the inevitable problems that come with it has nothing to do with the problems but rather their attitude. Johan is a very confident Squire, he knows what he wants, and he gets it. He goes about things the right way, and he rarely does anything to compromise his integrity. Yet, he does not worry about danger when he has a job to do. He just does it."

Kate nodded. Peewit did have a point.

"So the same goes for you. You have a quest to face this monster, and you will have a choice. You might live, you might die. If you want to go home, then you will have to fight this dragon. If you want to live here with us, then we can turn around and go home." Peewit said plainly.

Kate remained quiet.

"What if I want both." She asked.

"I don't know if that is possible." Peewit replied softly.

Kate took another long drink before standing up and walking upstairs to her room. "Peewit, thank you." She said softly before she turned in.


	17. Chapter 16: The Gathering Storm

**Chapter 16: The Gathering Storm**

* * *

><p>The sky grew dark as a veil of cloud rolled over the horizon from the North. Soon, hail and sleet spattered against the window panes, as wind howled around the buildings of the village. It rattled the windows of the inn, and shook the building to the foundations.<p>

"This be dragon weather." A old fisherman said in a low tone. The other fishermen turned to their flagons of ale, avoiding eye contact with the speaker or with each other, each appeared to be lost in their own somber thoughts.

"Aye, that's true. There will be no sailing today." The barkeep said as he wiped down the counter.

"Are you certain?" Johan asked.

"Only a fool would dare take to sea in that maelstrom!" The inn keeper said. "So unless you want to join Neptune, I suggest you sit tight until it blows over."

Johan looked weary. His shoulders sagged a little as he could not disagree with the innkeeper, yet he also knew that this would be another delay. Peewit had made himself busy practicing a juggling trick.

"Watch as I make this apple disappear." He said as he juggled three apples.

"Oh no..." Johan groaned wincing at the outcome. "Peewit, do be careful."

"I'm always careful Johan!" Peewit replied.

Just then he tripped and fell sending the apples flying into the heads of the sailors. Several large brutes turned around and glared at Peewit, then at Johan. One of them picked up an apple and squeezed it glaring at Johan the entire time. The skin of the apple split and the fruit was crushed in the sailor's vice like grip. Peewit swallowed nervously pulling at his collar.

"Um, sorry about that sir." He whimpered.

The sailor simply laughed, threw the remains of the apple on the floor, then wiped his hand on his tunic before returning to his ale. Kate could see Johan's hands clench and unclench themselves.

"Dogs." He muttered. "Uncouth, uncivilized, barbarian dogs."

Some of the sailor's friends turned around and glared at Johan. Kate felt uneasy, as she saw some had just one eye, scarred up faces, missing ears, missing legs and fingers. She knew they were not the usual guards or even conventional fishermen. They were something more dangerous, and Kate knew that they had invaded upon their turf. She placed her hand on her dagger as she watched Johan and the apparent leader of the group square off. He stood up, to reveal he was a giant of a man.

"I wonder if he's part ogre?" Peewit whispered.

"Shh! Peewit!" Kate replied in a hushed whisper. Although she was thinking the same thing.

The man had no neck, he was solidly built with thick arms and broad hands. He towered over Johan his small blue eyes sparkling from under a shock of red hair braided and decorated with gold Celtic talismans.

"You're messin' wi' the wrong man, boyo." He growled at Johan. "When you're done playin' games and have grown into your breeches then come, and we'll dance. In the meantime, keep your pet on a short leash. I don't want to have my men clean up the mess he'll make all over the floor."

Peewit picked up his flagon and hurled it at the barbarian. "Just who do you think you are calling a PET you OGRE! THAT'S RIGHT! OGRE!" He bellowed. The earthen ware mug smacked the barbarian in the face, fell to the floor, and shattered at his feet. The Barbarian glared hard at Peewit wiping the ale from his face and beard. He then laughed, a deep, menacing rumble which frightened Kate.

Johan was already irritated from lack of sleep and the sailor's comment which he tried his best to ignore. Such things were often said during Tournaments to rile the opposing Knight as a means to effect the result of the joust. Count Tremaine had trained Johan to rebuke such behavior by ignoring it, and focusing on the task at hand. "Come on." He said to Kate and Peewit as started to walk upstairs.

"That's right boyo, run away! Go play with your toys and pretend to be a man. When I'm done with you, I'm going to take your little girlfriend and show her how long my spear is! I'll turn your pet over to my boys here, they're going to have fun making him squeal like a stuck pig!" He called.

Peewit refused to budge. "Didn't you hear what he just called us? No one calls Peewit names and gets away with it!" He said angrily his face turning beet red as his hands clenched into small fists. He glared hard at the sailors.

Kate had heard enough. She pulled her arm free from Johan's grasp. "Let me roast him!" She growled snapping her fingers as a small flame flickered between them. She blew into her hand and the flame grew larger into a small ball of fire which grew to encompass her fist.

Peewit smiled wickedly giving her a nod of approval.

Johan simply stood still. He did his best to control his anger, to focus just as Count Tremaine taught him. He watched Kate start to walk down the steps.

"That's right girl, c'mere and sit on my knee!" The sailor taunted making a lewd gesture.

"Gentlemen." Kate said quietly turning to Johan and Peewit. "Scuse me for a moment."

Johan had heard enough. He turned and started down the steps after her, drawing his sword. He rushed the Captain, pointing the end of his blade at the sailor's neck. "Excuse me, do you have a problem with my friends and I?" He asked, his gaze not leaving the barbarian's, his arm steady.

Some of the sailors chuckled under their breath, but their humor died down when they saw their Captain challenged. The large man simply chuckled and swatted the blade away with his own. "Lad, now you're swimming in dangerous waters." He growled.

"Dangerous for whom, OGRE!" Johan challenged, returning his own blade to the barbarian's neck again.

The Captain smacked his blade down again with his own. "Little lad, do you have a death wish?" He mocked. The other sailors joined in jeering and egging the Captain on.

At that moment, Peewit jumped onto an empty table and tried to pull down one of the swords holding it nervously in his hand, just in case.

For every return of Johan's blade, the barbarian captain smacked it down with his own. Kate noticed that he did not lunge and flail about when he rebuked Johan's attacks. Instead, his returns were fast and calculated, like those of an experienced soldier. He laughed the entire time, as if the whole duel was some sort of macabre game.

The "Little Lad" comment was the breaking point. "I am not a little lad! I am a Squire, you big, fat, ugly, OGRE!" Johan exclaimed emphasizing each word with a swing of his sword.

"Then fight like one." The Captain replied with a smug grin.

Johan pointed his sword at the barbarian. "I Squire Johan, challenge you to a duel!"

"Very well then." The large man laughed. "I'll humor you, but if I win, you will never show your face here again!"

"And if I win, you and your crew will leave this establishment for good!" Johan commanded.

"Get him Johan!" Kate cheered.

The other sailors started to get up to help their Captain.

"Stand down boys!" The Captain called out. "Aye, aye Sir Kay!" One of them yelled. "Show this so called Squire, how it's done!"

The Captain lifted his blade and lunged his sword towards Johan with a menacing growl. Johan blocked the swing with his own blade, yet he struggled as the Captain pressed his blade hard against the edge of Johan's sword forcing it to slide down the edge of the blade. Then, he turned it a little and shoved his weight forward, pushing against Johan trying to throw him off balance. The Captain swung at Johan's legs. Johan stopped the blade with his own before jumping out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do whelp?" The Captain jeered, as his men laughed along with him.

Johan's eyes sparkled as the Captain stepped on a loosened floorboard. The wood gave way and he fell crashing down into the cellar below.

"A little faster, a little lighter." Johan called down into the darkness with a smile.

"Well done, Johan!" Kate cheered.

The other sailors were not as impressed. They started to stand up reaching for their weapons.

"Um Kate, looks like we're in trouble." Peewit said as he tried to grab another sword from the wall. "Blast! What is the point of having a weapon on the wall if it's stuck there!"

"Gotcha covered Peewit!" Kate exclaimed as she drew her own sword and spun the blade smirking at the sailors. "Five against three, and me a girl. Sounds like fair odds to me."

The skirmish was quick as one by one the three of them dispatched the barbarians as they came, throwing their bodies into the cellar with the Captain. Their fight ended to the sound of applause and cheers from the other patrons.

"Thank you." The Innkeeper said walking forward from the crowd of spectators.

Peewit gave a short bow with a flourish of his hat. "All in a day's work!"

"We ruined your floor, good sir." Johan replied shyly.

"Aye, the floor needed to be repaired anyway. Those ruffians have been causing such a nuisance it was about time someone taught them some manners." The Innkeeper righted some tables and started cleaning up. Johan quickly started to help him listening to every word. "So these men are not foreigners?" He asked tentatively.

"I should say not!" The Innkeeper replied. "If they are, then they have not travelled far! Why the Isle of the Celts is only two thousand furlongs from this shore!"

"I will call the Sheriff tomorrow to come by and pick up the ones who are still too drunk to see straight. The rest will be tossed out with the evening's catch."

The next day the Sheriff came in and took the rest of the Sailors away. Then, Johan helped the Innkeeper repair the hole in the floor. "So you really are the King's Squire?" The Innkeeper asked, as he pounded the wooden nails into the timber planks.

"I am." Johan replied.

"So why are you so far from the Castle, is the King well?"

"Yes, the King is well, I am here to find a boat, my friends and I are seeking to travel north to the Island of Anglesey." Johan replied.

"Anglesey!" The Innkeeper stopped hammering to sit back on his knees wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. "Why on Earth would you want to go _there_?"

"My friend has business there, and I have been charged to accompany her until that business is complete." Johan replied seriously.

"Oh, I see." The Innkeeper looked over at Kate who was sitting at the corner table showing Peewit how to use her ipod and how it to use the solar charger to keep it working.

"Friend, take my advice. Turn around. Go home. Nothing good ever comes from the North." The Inn Keeper said quietly. "She appears to be a sensible girl, if she has business up there, then mark my words, you do not know her as well as you think."

Johan looked at the innkeeper. "What did he mean by nothing good comes from the North?" He wondered as he glanced over his shoulder at Kate and Peewit. He thought he knew Kate, but the truth was he was not so sure if he did. Yet, despite everything, he knew she was not from this land or this time. She had said so from the beginning. He turned his attention back to the innkeeper.

"Thank you sir." Johan replied quietly. "Yet, why would you say that?"

He did remember the King speaking fondly of Anglesey, and the King that ruled there. What was his name? Right. Eoth Pendragon. He trusted his King's judgement, which made him wonder all the more why the Innkeeper would make such a broad statement.

"There are barbarians that patrol the waters up there, and worse, dark creatures who roam the forests. All my life I've lived on this coast, and I have never seen anything good come out of that direction." The Innkeeper replied with a huff.

"I see." Johan replied. "Thank you for your advice."

He walked over and sat down next to Peewit looking at the curious device Kate was showing him.

"What's that?" Johan asked.

"It's a um... well something from my home." Kate replied.

"It's a portable BARD!" Peewit exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I do recall you showing me that." Johan replied picking up the ipod and running his finger along the dial. "Fascinating."

"It gets better." Kate replied. "Smile."

"At what?" Johan asked.

Kate held the device up and pressed a button. Immediately, Johan's face was on the ipod's screen.

"Whoa... ok, that is magic." Peewit whispered.

"There's more." Kate sighed as she flipped through and touched another button. "Say hi Peewit."

"Hi?" Peewit asked.

Kate pushed another button then turned it around. A video of Peewit saying hi played back. He practically jumped out of his seat. Kate was unsure if he was scared or excited or a little of both.

"Where are you really from?" Johan wondered as he watched Peewit and Kate talk about the thing that enthralled his best friend. "I'm going to go and try to find us a boat." Johan said as he stood up. "I'll be back this evening."

Kate started to stand but stopped.

"Kate stay here with Peewit." Johan stated.

"Ok." Kate replied nervously.

Peewit looked at Kate then at Johan, he remained quiet until Johan had left.

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked slightly worried at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I don't know." Peewit replied. "Sometimes he get's like that. I guess it is what comes with being a Squire."

"Right." Kate replied softly as she looked at the ipod.

"He does seem more irritable than before." Kate mused. "Is he sleeping well?"

Peewit shrugged. "I guess. I honestly can't tell the difference."

Kate looked over at the door, then at Peewit. "C'mon Peewit, no point in us hanging around here being bored. There is a whole town for us to explore, as long as we beat Johan back we should be ok right?" Kate said.

Peewit grinned. "I like you." He said as he pulled on his vest and hat.

Kate smiled. "I like you too."

Kate walked along the wharf watching the boats and fishermen. The air was so clean here, that she felt her worries about Johan drift away.

Johan struggled with his lack of sleep. Nothing made sense. "Why would a well meaning Innkeeper warn them of the dangers of going north? Why did Kate feel like she had to act like she was not coming back? Was she really not coming back? Did he really know Kate, or did he just think he knew her because his heart was broken by Savina. Was he under some enchantment? It would not have been the first time. Yet what is Kate's motivation? Was it a trap? Why would Homnibus be supporting someone, unless she had enchanted him as well?" Johan's brow furrowed as he struggled trying to answer the questions that raced through his mind.

"What's that?" Kate exclaimed pointing toward the horizon.

"What?" Peewit asked.

"That... did you not see it?" She asked.

"No, wait! Yes!" Peewit breathed.

A small flicker of light twisted and turned on the horizon, the light grew brighter to reveal that it was something flying towards them. It became less shiny as it got closer until it was nearly upon them. Kate and Peewit screamed in unison as they tried to run away, but discovered that they were trapped between the sea and the dragon. Kate and Peewit huddled in a ball shivering, waiting for the inevitable. The dragon landed lightly and walked toward them. The dragon seemed to appear very much like the white wyvern, yet his wings were more curved. He had a fill that started at the top of his head and flowed down his back. On his head he had two long smooth silver horns with black tips, and his scales appeared to be made of solid silver. He smelled like rain. He was gigantic yet, despite his size, the dragon walked lightly and stood before the trembling humans watching them with a bemused grin, before sitting back on his haunches and tilting his head to the side.

"It was nice knowing you Kate." Peewit whimpered.

"Yeah, at least we have each other." Kate replied, crying as she braced herself.

"Hallo there." The dragon raised his foreleg and coughed into his clawed hand. "Ahem. Hail, traveller through the Dragon Gate."

Kate slowly looked up.

"You mean, _me_?" She asked meekly.

"You _ARE_ the one who stepped through." The silver dragon replied.

"Yes." She said.

"You _ARE_ the one who was chosen for this quest, are you not?" He questioned again.

"I guess." Kate replied.

"Well then, that makes you the traveller through the Dragon Gate. Although, I did expect someone bigger." The dragon said looking at Peewit.

Peewit was too terrified to respond.

"So, why are you here?" Kate asked, "and why have you not shown yourself to me sooner?"

"Dragons do not often invade on the settlements of humans. We prefer to watch from a distance assisting when necessity requires it, and my dear, necessity certainly requires my help now."the dragon replied with a friendly smile.

"Some dragons do not, but others are more than happy to do so." Peewit thought.

"Now to the problem at hand, know that your journey will take you to the lair of Malug, but first a suitable weapon must be won for you." The dragon replied.

"Who are you, and why are you not eating us?" Peewit asked, boldly stepping forward.

"Please excuse me! How foolish of me. My old age tends to forget that you humans have certain... nevermind. I don't _eat_ humans, frankly I can't stand the idea of it. Absolutely intolerable! I rather enjoy observing your kind running about, making all sorts of interesting things, and your food is simply delightful!"

"Our food?" Kate asked slowly.

"Why yes! I adore the diet of your kind, it is simply something one does not encounter often enough, but when the opportunity arises I seize it!"

"Do you have a name?" Kate asked again as she lowered her guard a bit.

"My name is Wind." The dragon replied.

"Are you... like the other dragon?" Kate nervously asked.

"Malug! Absolutely not! That dragon is a horrible old brute, who has been locked up in his cavern, wallowing in his own discord, and waiting to die. The old blighter is just too proud and stubborn to let himself succumb to his thoughts. Instead, he seems to delight in making everyone else miserable." Wind replied with a hearty laugh.

"I will not tarry you further, but I will say this. Watch your friends closely. Malug is a clever old wyrm, and he will often try to persuade your closest companions to fall away from you. However, he is not as effective in his persuasion if your company is united in heart and mind." Wind instructed.

"Will I see you again?" Kate asked, starting to actually like the dragon.

"Oh yes, dear one, I will be with you. I dare not show my true form just yet to your Knight. His mind has many fears which will blind him to me. Instead, I will come to him in a manner more fitting of his nature." Wind replied.

"Farewell and good tidings to you friends of the Light! I will find you again when you win Dawnsinger!" The dragon had jumped up and extended his wings gaining altitude over the ocean. "One more thing, remember the name Dawnsinger, it will help you find what you are looking for!"

Kate and Peewit watched the silver dragon disappear into the horizon.

"Dawnsinger." Peewit said. "Now what ... does that mean?"

"The name of the sword, in the book Homnibus had." Kate replied. "The last part of the puzzle."

Peewit looked up at Kate. "Then you really are close to going home, aren't you?" He said sadly.

Kate nodded.

The two friends returned to the Dancing Dolphin in time to see Johan waiting for them. "I have found us a boat, it sails tomorrow morning for Anglesey."

"Good!" Peewit exclaimed.

"Thank you Johan." Kate replied softly.

Peewit bolted up to their room and Kate started to follow. She stopped when Johan took her arm and pulled her aside. "Kate, I'm sorry for doubting you. I have not been able to sleep soundly for the past three days. I keep having the same dream, and every time I wake up I am terrified to go to sleep again. If I have been short..." Kate placed her hand on Johan's lips.

"Shh." He looked up at her in surprise.

"It's ok."

Then, she leaned in and kissed him. She felt his hands cup her chin tilting her head toward his, as his lips met hers. He kissed her deeply, pulling her against him. He kissed the line of her neck, then back up to her cheek and lips as he clung tightly to her.

"I'll stay with you." Kate replied softly. "Until the nightmares fade."


	18. Chapter 17: Into the Light

**Chapter 17: Dark Waters**

_"Where have the people gone?_

_There is one light on the mountain." - Theodore Roethke_

Kate woke up early, packed her things, and headed downstairs to meet up with Johan and Peewit. Johan had paid the Innkeeper, and the horses were saddled. They headed out to the quay, leading their horses and goat along the busy thoroughfare. Johan led the way, he pointed out the boat, and after speaking with the captain led Bayard over the gangplank and onto the boat. The horse whinnied nervously as it tried to steady itself on the shifting deck. Then, Kate followed Johan. She spoke softly to Brego who neighed in protest. Finally, Peewit coerced Biquette onto the boat through carrots. The nanny goat was not sure where she was until it was too late. She bleated but settled down with Brego and Bayard.

The ship threw off the ties and headed out away from the quay, past the harbor light, and into the open sea. Kate made her way to the bow of the boat standing near the edge looking out over the ocean. The air was so clean here, the waves friendly, and the sun warm. She closed her eyes drinking in the sweet salt air, listening to the wind as it sang through the rigging, and feeling the sun on her face. It was cold, but so refreshing. She wore a heavy cloak over her tunic and breeches, knowing it would be cooler on the water than on land. Johan walked up beside her wearing a heavy cloak over a long sleeved woolen tunic and heavy leggings. He wore tall boots lined in fur. Kate saw the pommel of his sword glint in the midday light, hidden under the folds of his cloak. She looked up at him but remained quiet.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Johan asked.

"I'm not sure." Kate replied. "Yet, somehow I know it is where I am supposed to go."

He stepped closer to her, and placed his hand upon hers.

"Whatever we find, we will do it together." Johan said with a reassuring smile.

Kate looked up and smiled back.

Their moment was broken by the retching sound on the other side of the boat. Peewit looked miserable. Kate immediately left Johan's side and rushed over to him.

"Look at the horizon!" She commanded.

"Everything is moving..." Peewit groaned.

"Look at the horizon!" Kate repeated.

Peewit looked up to where Kate was pointing. Oddly enough, he started to feel better.

"When you feel sick, look at the horizon." Kate said, "I'll be back, I have something for this."

She rushed to her bunk and dug through her bag until she found some ginger cookies. She returned with a bottle of water and the cookies.

"Here eat these." She instructed. "I had them with my things from ... well.. from my home."

Johan looked at her. He knew what she meant, but curiosity got the better of him.

"What is it?" Peewit mumbled.

"Ginger snaps." Kate replied. "They'll help ease your stomach."

Peewit sniffed them unsure if they were safe. Kate rolled her eyes as she took one out and ate it. "See?"

"How do I know you don't have some sort of immunity to this sort of thing?" Peewit sniffed.

Kate sighed and left the rest of the package with him. "Ok well, you can trust me, or continue feeling miserable." She replied.

Peewit tried one, then another, then finished the bag. He washed it down with several gulps of fresh water. It took a little while, but he started to feel better. Kate watched the sunset, as the sky changed from brilliant blue to a burning orange and red, until finally melting into purple and dark blue. She lay on the deck watching as the stars came out one by one. A steady breeze blew in from the South pushing their boat further North, until they saw the blazing white coast of the Isle of the Celts.

"We'll follow the coastline around." The Captain told Johan.

"When will we see Anglesey?" Johan asked.

"Oh you'll see her, look for the two beacons." The Captain replied with a smile. "One of the great wonders of our age."

Johan nodded then walked over to join Peewit who was playing around with Kate's ipod. His face was illumined by the glow of the small screen. He seemed entranced by something. Curious, Johan leaned over and looked. He saw before his eyes photographs of Kate. She looked very happy.

"Oh hi Johan, I just found these." Peewit said. "Look how different it all is!"

Johan nodded.

"Not that, it's bad, but I think this is her house." He said flipping to a photograph of Kate standing in front of an old farm house. "I've never seen a house so big for one person."

"Me neither." Johan replied.

"Look at this." Peewit said as he flipped to another photograph of Cinderella's castle at Walt Disney World. "Have you ever seen such a palace? Whoever lives there must be a very rich King."

"Look, she consorts with Royalty even in her own world." Johan replied looking at a photograph of Kate with Princess Aurora.

Peewit looked at Johan, then over at the sleeping Kate.

"Who is she?" He wondered aloud.

Then his finger tapped on a button, a video played of Kate and her friends at the theme park. They are laughing and joking with one another, as music plays in the background. Another video is of Christmas as Kate's cousin opens up his gifts. "They give odd things there, don't they?" Peewit stated, as the young boy bubbled with excitement over his new bike.

"I don't know." Johan replied with a smile. "I think it is just the same, but in a different way."

Peewit shrugged.

There were photographs of pets, horses, a video of Kate on a ride with her best friend Jess, on their horses Jack and Kirby. There are pictures from a zoo, museum, something called a "car", and photos of friends. There are pictures of more familiar buildings, castles and churches, yet they looked very old. There was a video of Kate standing at the top of a ruined Castle Keep. "It's Norman ruins from 1066." Kate's voice could be heard on the video. "It's freezing here dad, let's go down and get something to eat." Johan and Peewit looked at each other.

Johan heard a man's voice laugh and the video ended.

"So that was her father?" He thought.

The long day, the rocking of the boat, and feeling sick left Peewit in a bad mood. He put the ipod away and curled up, on the deck to sleep.

However, sleep did not find Johan. He stood up and paced the deck. The full moon lit up the waters and he could see the edge of the coastline from where they were. He wondered how much further they would have to go before they would see the two lights of Anglesey. He looked up at the stars, his mind recalling the events of the past year. He wondered what the future held for him, and for Kate. Then, he thought about Savina. He wondered where she was, and if she even thought of him. He did not feel guilty for thinking about her, the feelings he did have for her had passed. Yet, that in itself bothered him. Was he that fickle? Did he ever love her at all? He looked down at the black churning water below, the swirling eddies serving to mirror the tumultuous emotions he felt. Would he forget Kate as easily as he did Savina? Would he be like "every other Knight" or would he stand apart? He knew Kate had a home, and it was clear that it was a place that was good to go back to. He saw a world full of happiness and joy, a simple peace that tugged at his heart. Was it fair to ask her to stay? Was it right to keep her in a place where she only had a few friends? Was he being selfish? If he was, then perhaps he did not love her as he ought to. What if all this time, he was the one who was using her? What if he was the cad who led her to believe something that might not be there? He stared hard at the water as tears formed in his eyes, and spilled out over his cheeks.

"What if she finds out that I am not so giving?" Johan whispered. "What if she leaves me because I am not the Knight she thinks I am."

Suddenly, Johan felt a warm breeze brush past his cheek. A sweet perfume of wildflowers filled the air, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, yet so familiar like a distant childhood memory. He thought he saw a flicker of light in the woods. As the boat drew near the shore, he saw standing above him bathed in the moonlight. His white stag.

The stag gazed Johan. Then lowered his head as if to bow, before springing off into the forest. The anxiety and fear Johan had felt. The questions he had about the quest, about Kate, disappeared as if they were part of a bad dream.

* * *

><p>The seas were calm, the sun rose casting a pink glow across the horizon. Kate woke up to a shout, followed by another shout. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before getting up to see Peewit still sleeping by her bunk his hand clutching her ipod. She smiled as she gently shook him.<p>

"Wake up." She said.

"Are we here?" Peewit mumbled rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I think so." Kate replied.

Kate quickly brushed her hair, and teeth, then put her things away before climbing up onto the main deck. She stared in awe at the two lights of Anglesey. Huge statues of dragons stood upon massive cliffs at the headwater of the great river Wyvern. They held in their hands black iron torches which burned brightly in the morning light. Their eyes were set toward the South West. Their craft was dwarfed by the sight, but as it turned and followed the river Kate saw an array of colorful sails and a great seaside city that followed the upward slope of the cliff. At the top of the cliff, glimmered in the morning light, was the great castle of King Uthur Pendragon. Kate was dazzled by its splendor. The high towers, flying buttresses, great ornate windows and stately walls all echoing the dragon motif of the stone sentinals that stood watch over the entrance.

"Wow." Kate uttered in awe.

"Indeed." Johan replied. "I have never seen such a sight in my life, nor do I think I will ever see one like this again."

"Look!" Kate said pointing toward the docks.

"Knights." Johan breathed. "In full dress armor."

Kate nodded as rank after rank of knights rode by bedecked in their colors. Their plumes danced in the light, as the rhythmic sounds of their horses set the pace for the display. The boat followed the channel until it slowed and moored up. Kate helped tie the boat off, as Johan helped get Bayard and Brego off while Peewit managed Biquette. Kate collected her things, before joining Johan on shore. Her legs felt like jelly, and she laughed as Peewit stumbled about.

"I hate boats!" Peewit whined. "I hate getting on them, and I hate getting off them."

Johan paid the Captain, then got onto Bayard and joined Kate and Peewit.

Together the small company rode down the smooth stone quay and up into the town. The scene was familiar, a market had been set up as merchants traded their wares and haggled prices. The Knights had disappeared, but the evidence of the Pendragon was everywhere. Kate saw banners and displays showing a shield upon which a silver dragon's head was represented in front of five black horizontal diamonds over a field of gold. Three crowns were above the dragon's head, and a white rose below at the point of the shield. The houses were all built in a similar fashion, hewn from the same stone as the castle, and all bearing similar features, giving the impression of unity. The more wealthier merchants displayed their signs over their doors while tradesmen and guild houses stood scattered about as apprentices and teachers entered and left. Kate thought the whole town reminded her of a college town, and she felt at home amid the bustle. Johan was not so sure. The uniformity of the buildings seemed odd to him. He noted how clean everything was, and how pristine the fountains were that bubbled and flowed in various piazzas and cloisters.

They rode on further up into the main town, where they saw the homes of the more wealthy citizens. Their entranceways decorated with stately columns decorated with friezes of the dragon motif in bas-relief. Kate was stunned to see such opulence and wealth in a place so unexpected. They rode on until they reached the western gate of the city. There, they passed through the gate and saw a more familiar scene. The houses were friendly, with thatched roofs, wattle and daub, and dark exposed beams. They rode on until they reached an Inn. There, Johan dismounted Bayard. Kate held onto the horse as he went to speak with the inn keeper. He returned with a nod. Their horses and goat were stabled, fed, and looked after while they sat down to a full meal. Peewit's appetite had returned, and he ate heartily listening to the conversations that floated around the pub.

"A tournament will be held, this coming Saturday." One man said to another.

"Winner gets a hearty sum, seventy five pieces of gold." The other replied.

"That's a King's Ransom!"

"It would explain the turn out then, they've come from all over. Those who can't sent their champions."

Johan listened as he sipped his ale.

"Can anyone enter?" He asked tentatively.

"Aye, but chances are, they are out of your league lad." The man replied.

"This is a big prize, and there will be many who will hold nothing back to get it." The other answered.

"I understand, I just wondered." Johan returned, taking another draft of ale.

"You need to meet with the Royal Chancellor to sign up." The Innkeeper stated. "It's customary that all new contenders register with the Royal Chancellor, before joining the Easter Tournament... one more thing, are you a Knight lad?"

"I, I will be." Johan replied.

"You have to be a Knight to enter. Sorry lad, maybe next year." The Innkeeper replied wiping down the bar.

Johan looked down into the amber liquid that swirled in his mug.

"Aye." Johan murmured.

"One more quest lad, your last as a Squire, first as a Knight." Johan heard Count Tremaine's words echo in his head.

"Always one more." He thought.

* * *

><p>The next day brought about much excitement as more Knights arrived in the city. Kate decided to take a ride up to the castle to see what all the commotion was about. She joined the throng of spectators entering through the gate which opened up into a vast, green yard. She saw tents and various other temporary buildings set up and then, she heard the shouts followed by a horrible crash. Trumpets blasted out echoing off the walls as cheering followed. Kate moved closer to see but was unsure what she was witnessing. She recognised that it was a joust, but the details about it seemed strange and bizarre.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here."

Kate turned to see Johan beside her.

"It's a joust." She said. "But what are those?"

She asked pointing long stretch of ground divided by low painted wooden walls.

"That's the tilt yard." Johan replied. "Where the actual joust will take place. This area here is called the list yard."

"Are those the Squires?" Kate asked pointing to the young man standing upon a wooden platform arming the Knight and holding the lances.

"Yes." Johan replied. "Now watch closely, the horses they are riding are light, which can be both an advantage and a disadvantage. Their speed will work for them, but they may not be able to supply the power a heavier horse has."

"Hold on!" Johan said. "That is not right!"

"What?" Kate asked.

"Just... I'm not certain but that is not right." Johan replied. His brow was furrowed as he shifted in his saddle to get a better look.

They watched as the Knights squared off at either end of the tilt yard. They lowered their visors, then a blast of trumpets signaled them. The horses rushed forward into a full gallop as lances were lowered. Suddenly, a horrible crash followed as the lance tips met. One lance shattered, sending splintered wood flying through the air as the horse reared back. The rider fell off the back, just as the animal came crashing down upon him. The crowd fell silent. The other rider stood still raising his visor as the Knight's Squire rushed onto the field with other men. There was some discussion, as men rushed back and forth eventually bringing out a large sheet upon which the fallen Knight was laid out.

"That's bad." Kate murmured.

She looked over at Johan who was staring hard at the ground.

"He's gone isn't he?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Johan replied softly. "They're using battle lances."

Kate turned Brego away from the scene and started to ride off.

"I've seen enough." She said flatly.

She rode back to the Inn where she met Peewit.

"Tomorrow, I will find out how to get to the mainland." Kate stated.

"Are you sure?" Peewit asked between bites. "I mean, don't you want to watch the Tournament?"

"I saw all I wanted to see today." She replied.

Peewit said nothing just watched her disappear upstairs.

Later, Johan returned and sat down.

"Well?" Peewit asked.

"Well what." He replied.

"Well where have you been?"

"I'm jousting, tomorrow." Johan replied.

"What!" Peewit exclaimed nearly choking on his dinner. "You are kidding right?"

Johan gave Peewit a serious look.

"No."

"Does Kate know?" Peewit asked nervously.

"No."

"Will you tell her?"

Johan remained quiet, then stood up.

"If she asks, I will. I am doing this for myself." He replied.

Peewit watched him taken aback by his remark.

_"You stupid fool."_ He thought, as he took a drink of ale. _"Your pride is going to get you killed one day."_


	19. Chapter 18: Waken the Dragon!

**Chapter 18: Waken the Dragon! Rattle his Cage!**

_"When the prison doors are opened, the real dragon will fly out." - Ho Chi Minh_

* * *

><p>The sun sparkled on the cerulean sea, as trumpets called out for the beginning of the second day's tournament. Knights sallied forth their lances hitting their targets and sending their opponents crashing to the ground or around for another pass. Kate had other matters on her mind, and the tournament was not high on her list of priorities. She kept dreaming the same dream, and wondering how she would face Malug.<p>

That morning she sat down eating a bowl of porridge when Peewit joined her. He looked downcast, but cheered up when the inn keeper's daughter set before him a large plate of eggs, sausages, bacon, and fried potatoes.

"Courtesy of your friend, Sir Johan." She said with a smile.

"I will pass along my thanks to him." Peewit replied with a flourish. "Maiden bring me some of your summer ale to wash it down."

The Inn Keeper's daughter gave him a quick curtsey before disappearing behind the bar and returning with a flagon of the sweet smelling drink.

"Anything else M'lord?" She asked.

"Nothing for now, M'lady." Peewit replied between bites.

"Anything for you M'lady?" She said turning to Kate.

"No thank you." Kate replied.

"As you wish." The girl said, then she went around seeing to the other patrons.

Kate waited for her to leave before speaking to Peewit.

"Look, as much as you are enjoying this place. I feel like I need to move on. This was just a temporary stop over to the main event. I still have to find the sword, and get to the Dragon Gate."

Peewit looked up but remained quiet.

Kate sighed in frustration. "Nevermind." She said as she stood up and quickly went to her room. She pulled on the tunic and cloak she had received from King Gerard, strapped her sword around her waist and went out to the stables to saddle Brego.

Brego Bree whinnied when he saw her and nuzzled her hand. Kate took out a carrot and gave it to him.

"Easy there boy." She said as he ate.

She felt her heart beat faster as she thought about facing Malug. She was unsure if she could face a dragon so terrifying, considering how large Wind was, at least he was nice. Malug was a different matter, not only was he large, but he was very clever.

"And very evil." Kate thought.

Kate had to find a boat or something to the main land. She tried the harbor again, but to no avail. No one was sailing out during the tournament. She sighed in frustration as she rode Brego past the crowds that swarmed the tilting yard. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and rode out of the city up a winding coastal cliff path that led to the highest point on the island.

"Maybe I will be able to see just how far it is from the main land." She thought.

The way was rocky and quite dangerous, but Brego easily picked his way up the side of the mountain until they reached the summit. There, spread out before her eyes stretched the island Kingdom of Anglesey. It was a beautiful country, with lush valleys and rolling pastures, craggy cliffs that faced the sea, and abundant forests. Kate thought she saw small hamlets and villages dotted about just beyond the forest. Then, beyond that, she saw the faint sparkle of a small sea. She pulled out her binoculars from her rucksack and looked again. Yes, it was the sea, and that dark area. That was the mainland. That was where she had to go.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blast of trumpets. She scowled down at the sight below. More carnage, and more morons trying to justify their pride by engaging in it. She started to ride down the opposite side of the mountain until she reached a glade. There she dismounted Brego and stretched her legs. She felt tired, the anxiety of facing Malug, the thoughts of leaving Johan and Peewit behind, and the longing to return home drained her. She lay down upon the sweet, cool, grass and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Johan dressed in borrowed jousting armor and prepared Bayard. He had worked his way up the lists and now he faced the last three Knights. He was determined to win this, and by doing so, earn his spurs.<p>

"Yah Bayard!" Johan shouted as his horse lunged forward. He lowered the lance, focused and drove it home. The other Knight never knew what hit him. There was a mighty crash followed by a roar of applause and shouts as Johan turned Bayard around for the second run. The Knight mounted his horse and took out his sword.

"Pass two." Johan thought as he took out his own sword.

Bayard thundered forward as sword met sword. The knights circled each other using their horses and their swords to try and force the other to surrender, fall, or yield Johan deflecting the other Knight's blade with his own and landing several critical hits on his person in turn. The Knight's horse shied from Johan's blade and reared up throwing the other Knight onto the ground.

The crowd cheered loudly as Johan rode around nodding to the Squire who brought him a flagon of water. He watched as the Knight left the field and another two jousted. He was now second to win. He prepared himself for the last joust. Bayard was still in good form, and he readied his armor, replacing the damaged parts with new ones. His Squire had three lances prepared, and other weapons if they were needed.

"Sir Johan of Montraine." The Herald announced.

Then, the crowd became quiet. Johan looked over in the direction of the Herald only to see him nervously talking with another. He followed the direction of their hands and eyes as they pointed toward the opposing Knight's side. Johan expected to see the Black Knight, Duke Fitzwilliam of Monmouth to ride up, but instead no one showed.

"Sir Fitzwilliam, Duke of Monmouth?" The Herald called.

Nothing.

"Ahem. Sir Fitzwilliam. Duke of Monmouth?"

A Squire wearing the colors of the Duke ran over the Herald and whispered something in his ear. The Herald paled. Then he looked at the King who turned his gaze to Johan. A thick fog had rolled in from the ocean, and the sky grew dark as storm clouds rolled over from the North. The spectators in the stands looked up as the wind picked up causing the pennants to flap wildly. The large tents strained against their ropes but no rain came. It was neither hot, nor cold. The mist settled upon the tilting yard.

"I believe we have a..." The Herald's voice trailed off.

A rider upon a large black Friesian stallion appeared on the opposite side of the tilting yard. The great horse wore a dark green caparison under black green barding. The Knight bore no coat of arms, no sign or indication of rank beyond the color of his shield and of his armor. The Knight rode up and picked up a lance throwing it aside for another one, which he tossed aside before lifting from his saddle a great war axe. The Knight rode forward and waited.

"A Contest!" The Herald announced.

"Sir Johan vs The Green Knight!"

Johan told his Squire to bring a mace. His sword would do little good against a war axe, so his best luck would be with the mace. However, he knew that one mistake would be fatal. The sounds of the cheering crowd dimmed as he heard his heart beat loudly in his ears. The fog became chilly, and he could see his own breath before his eyes. Bayard whinnied and shifted under the weight of his armor. Yet, there was little he could do beyond wait. Somewhere, he heard the trumpets announce the first pass. Bayard brought him forward, his heart matching the mighty Percheron's hoof beats as he lifted the mace ready for the hit. The Green Knight thundered toward him, the black horse's nostrils flaring red as he raised his axe.

Bayard met the Fresian as the two Knights clashed sending a deafening crash that echoed up from the tournament grounds toward the mountain. Johan felt the impact of the axe. It burned through his right pauldron, and bit into his shoulder. He cried out as he felt his shield arm drop. Bayard turned and hesitated for the second run. Johan looked over toward the royal box for some sign, yet there was none. The stands were empty, and all that he saw were shadows where people once stood and cheered.

He turned again toward his opponent.

The Green Knight waited.

"Do you want to finish this?" Johan raised his visor shouting over to the Green Knight.

The Knight simply lowered his lance and then raised it.

"Very well then." Johan thought. "Let's finish it."

Again the two horses and riders met each other upon the field. Again two lances shattered against armor, then Bayard shied and bucked crying out in terror. Johan tried to hold on but he lost his balance and fell. The impact winded him, and he lay still staring up at the sky. He pulled his visor back to see the Green Knight standing over him. The Knight raised his axe and swung.

Johan rolled out of the way just as the blade of the axe hit the ground where his head once was. He scrambled to his feet grabbing for his sword, only to watch in horror as the Green Knight kicked it away.

"Johan, in battle there are no rules." He thought. "Do not expect courtesy from the enemy."

Johan rolled and ducked evading the Green Knight's axe until he reached his sword. Then, with a swing he thrust the blade up into the other Knight's neck. The Green Knight staggered for a bit, then fell to his knees. Johan took advantage and swung his blade hard cutting the Knight's head off completely. It rolled upon the ground for a moment then stopped at his feet.

The Knight remained kneeling, before getting up and picking up his head, he cradled it in his arm then turned to Johan.

Johan screamed in terror, backing away clutching his chest. His shoulder burned sending, searing pain shooting through his arm and up into his head. He felt as if he was going to be sick, yet was too terrified to do so. He stumbled over a shield and fell backwards.

"Monster! Demon!" He cried, crossing himself as he clutched his sword in front of him.

The Green Knight started to laugh. It was a deep, guttural rumble that seemed to emanate from his chest. Johan managed to stand up as he met the Knight again his sword hitting the axe only to have his own attack rebuked. He picked up the mace and tried again as the Green Knight kept fighting.

"What are you!" Johan shouted in terror.

The Green Knight lifted the visor of his helm to reveal his true face. Johan screamed in horror, as the vacant eyes of his deceased father stared back at him. He saw for the first time the Knight's tunic belonged to his father, the Knight's horse was his father's. Everything about him, which seemed familiar was only a horrible travesty of his late father.

"NO!" He shouted as he rushed the Knight. "Liar!"

The Knight raised his axe with one hand, to bring it down upon Johan's head.

A mighty roar filled the area causing the Green Knight to fall back as Johan swung his blade past him. The ground shook as an enormous silver dragon landed and roared again. This time, the mighty beast snapped his massive jaws at the Green Knight forcing him back further. With every step the Knight retreated as the Silver Dragon stood over and around Johan. The frill on the dragon's head flattened as he roared again. The Green Knight mounted his horse and rode off disappearing into the fog.

Johan felt numb. He looked up at the beast terrified, certain that he was going to die before collapsing upon the ground in utter exhaustion.

"Wake up." A voice called to him. "Wake up and receive your reward."

Johan's eyes were blurry but as they focused he felt as if he had woken up from a long dream. He saw standing before him, King Eoth.

"Arise Sir Johan, you have won the Tournament and receive you reward." The King said.

"But I did not defeat the Green Knight.." Johan started to say.

"Green Knight?" The King asked with a laugh. "There is no Green Knight in the lists, young lad you took quite a tumble, but Sir Fitzwilliam has surrendered. You have won."

Johan sat up in a daze, as the accolade was given to him.

"Now Sir Johan, tell me the truth, my friend the Good King had sent word that I would be expecting you. However, he did not tell me you were so talented with the Lance. Had I known to expect such a champion I would have tilted with you myself."

Johan looked down at his knees in utter embarrassment. He was not sure what the penalty was for a Squire to have participated in the Tournament, but he braced himself for the inevitable.

The King dismissed the attendants and sat down across from Johan.

"Lad, what brings you to my Kingdom?" He asked with a warm smile.

Johan looked up surprised at the King's reaction.

"I only seek passage for my friends and I to the mainland. You see, my ... my friend is on a Quest to find the Dragon Gate." Johan quietly replied.

"A noble cause." The King answered. "Is that why you entered my Tournament?"

"Actually, your Highness, I just wanted to see if I really had the mettle to be a Knight." Johan replied quietly.

The King laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. "Aye, you surprised quite a few of my best Knights."

"Come Johan." The King instructed.

Johan stood up and followed the King out onto the dais.

"Today, I bring you the Champion of this year's Tournament. A Squire who has the heart of a Knight, the courage and nobility of one of our own, who has proven himself in both word and deed to be worthy of the title Knight."

The crowd roared with cheering and applause.

"Kneel, Johan." The King instructed.

Johan knelt as he saw the King draw the Royal Sword. He closed his eyes as he felt the flat of the blade tap his shoulders. Then, the King gave him a hard box to the neck.

"Arise, Sir Johan the Selfless." The King announced. "Today you have earned your spurs."

The crowd sent up a roar of applause and cheering as the King gave Johan a set of silver spurs and a tunic bearing the crest of the royal house.

"Welcome brother." The King said as he embraced Johan.

Somewhere in the audience, Peewit pushed himself forward watching the spectacle.

"You finally got your wish." He thought.

Then, he noticed something sparkle in the sky.

"Wind!" He gasped. He wanted to run, but he stopped and ran to Johan.

"Hey! HEY!" He shouted. "I hate to break up the festivities but we need to get to the mainland!"

Johan jumped down and embraced Peewit.

"Aye we shall! The King has offered us a boat!" Johan replied beaming.

"Eugh! Enough with the sentimentalities." Peewit groaned as he shrugged off Johan's embrace. "Let's get going!"

Meanwhile, Kate returned to the inn with Brego Bree and departed again.

She was not certain if Johan and Peewit were coming with her or not, but she knew she had to find her way to the shore. She heard the sounds of trumpets and applause as the city cheered for the victorious Knights. As she rode out of the town she thought she saw something glimmer in the sky above.

"Wind!" She gasped.

She spurred Brego on into a full gallop following the twisting, glimmering spectre that was Wind. Past villages, across meadows, up a winding rocky road until she reached a glen where a circle of stones stood.

Wind sat in the middle of the stone circle. He tilted his head a little when he saw Kate approach alone. "Are you well dear?" He asked his frill raising a little as he turned his head to get a better look at Kate.

"I don't know Wind." Kate said as she got off of Brego Bree and walked toward the silver dragon. "I thought I was ok, I thought I knew what I was doing, but I still have no idea where to find Dawnsinger."

"Remember what I told you about the name." Wind replied warmly.

Kate sat down upon a large boulder, resting her elbows on her knees, staring hard at the ground.

"Dawnsinger... dawn singer... what sings at dawn?" She wondered.

Wind stretched and yawned before circling around a few times, until he settled down with his back against a tall stone. He rested his massive head on his arms. His posture reminded Kate of a large dog.

Kate heard the sweet music of birdsong through the leafy green trees.

"Birds sing at dawn." Kate said.

"So they do." Wind murmured.

"Monks sing at dawn." Kate added.

"That is true as well." Wind replied.

Kate tapped her foot thinking hard.

"So maybe, the sword is somewhere, where birds and monks meet?" Kate asked.

Wind opened one golden eye and smiled. "Do you want to go find out?"

"Yes!" Kate replied standing up.

"Very well then, climb up." Wind instructed.

Kate looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Quite sure." Wind replied.

She stepped closer to the dragon and climbed onto his back. She found a spot at the base of his neck between his shoulders that she was able to sit comfortably.

"Now hold onto my frill, and don't let go." Wind said as he stood up.

Kate clung onto the dragon, as he started to walk, then run, finally he extended his wings and leapt into the air. He gradually ascended circling higher and higher. Kate closed her eyes and swallowed as her ears popped. Wind glided on the warm currents of air over the fields and forests, before disappearing across the sea to the mainland.

* * *

><p>Johan and Peewit quickly returned to the Inn.<p>

"Kate! Kate! We have a boat!" Johan announced, only to find her room was vacant.

Fear gripped his heart, as his mind returned to his encounter with the undead Green Knight. His heart pounded violently in his chest as he raced down the stairs.

"Kate's gone!" Johan exclaimed.

"Aye sir, the Lady checked out this morning, said something about going to the Eastern Coast." The Innkeeper stated.

Johan looked at Peewit in shock. "Here sir, for your trouble." Johan stated, giving the Innkeeper a few pieces gold from his prize.

Then, without another word he was out of the door. The rattle of hooves told Peewit that he was off.

"Wait up Johan!" Peewit shouted as he caught up with Johan and Bayard on Biquette. "What makes you think she took this way?"

"I just have a gut feeling." Johan replied.

"You and your gut feelings, when will you ever just "know"?" Peewit groaned.

Johan gave him a hard look before spurring Bayard on.

"Yah! Bayard!" He shouted as the horse galloped along the dirt road.

"Hiyah! Biquette!" Peewit exclaimed.

They had travelled for several hours before they saw a familiar sight. Standing in a pasture eating grass was Brego Bree. Johan sighed in relief to see the familiar horse. He looked around for the rider.

"Kate!" He called.

"KATE!" Peewit echoed.

The two friends scoured the area and Brego trotted over to Bayard nuzzling the other horse with a pitiful whinny.

"Where did she go?" Johan asked.

Brego started to trot, Bayard followed as did Biquette. Soon they had passed through a forest, and ascended a winding rocky road that led to a stone circle.

"I've seen this before." Peewit said quietly.

"As have I." Johan replied.

Brego walked around the circumference of the stones before stopping to graze on some clover that grew at the base of the largest stone. Then, something caught Peewit's eye. He walked over to see a scattering of silver scales upon the ground.

"I wonder." He thought.

"Johan, sit down." Peewit said to his friend.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Because I want to have a good running start." Peewit replied with a sheepish smile.

Johan gave Peewit a stern look.

"Peewit, what do you know?" He asked with a frown.

"Well, it sorta began when you decided to go off and leave Kate and I to our own devices. We were just exploring the town when we happened upon a dragon, or rather, the dragon happened upon us." Peewit replied with an apologetic smile.

"What do you mean by you happened upon a dragon?" Johan asked, his face slowly turning crimson as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

"I mean, just that, a large silver dragon found us." Peewit replied.

At that, Johan released his grip on his sword and staggered back sitting down upon the grass, staring blankly at the ground.

"A silver dragon you say." He asked numbly.

"Yes." Peewit replied. "But this dragon was good, very good. He told us about the sword and where to find it."

"Really?" Johan asked meekly.

"Yes, and while you were at the tournament." Peewit started to say.

"What?" Johan asked.

"I thought I saw him, in the sky." Peewit replied. "If I saw him, chances are Kate did too, and where he is, Kate will be."

Johan could not speak. He felt utterly useless. His attempts at being the hero once again blew up in his face. He was too late, again. He missed the mark, and now all he could do was wait and hope that she would return.

"We should stay here." Johan replied.

Peewit looked at the small silvery scale in his hand, then stuffed it in his pocket. "I agree." He said.

"Maybe she'll come back." Johan added. If she does, then... then it might be here."

"It might." Peewit said as he went around gathering firewood.

"I'm sorry Peewit." Johan choked back a sob before completely breaking down before him. "I tried."

He felt a hand upon his shoulder, and looked up at his long time friend.

"I know, and the truth is, I had no idea she would go off on her own. Yet, somehow I think this is part of her quest, just like becoming a Knight was yours." Peewit replied offering Johan an apple.

"Don't you see?" Peewit said looking up at the sky toward the East, "we were always guests on her Quest. Ultimately, we all are just travelers who share the same road for a short while, but eventually we must part ways and go it alone. Sometimes our roads will meet up again, and other times they diverge far away. Yet, for a brief, shining, moment you shared your life with a wonderful Lady named Kate Walker. Consider that, and be thankful."

Johan wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Peewit, when did you become so wise?" He asked quietly.

"When I started listening with my heart." Peewit replied.


	20. Chapter 19: See the Morning!

**Chapter 19: See the Morning!**

_"Circle of stone, I step inside_  
><em>Falling through the window of time." - Laura Powers<em>

* * *

><p>Kate clung onto Wind's back as he flew out over the open sea. The sea air and bright sunlight caused her eyes to water and she had to squint to see where they were going. Soon, Wind soared up over a cliff face taking the updraft of sea air and gliding over the land twisting and turning around rocky ledges and cliffs before soaring over open fields and pastures. He pumped his wings as he gained altitude and crossed over the ridge of mountains that led down into the thickly forested green foot hills. There, nestled in the sanctuary of a valley surrounded by formidable hills stood the ruins of a great cathedral. The towering walls still held up by a network of flying buttresses and intricate stone work. Wind landed lightly upon the grassy fields surrounding the ruin.<p>

"Well, here we are." Wind said with a smile.

"Where are the monks?" Kate asked as she climbed off of Wind and walked around stretching her legs.

"Sadly, they are gone." Wind replied. "Yet, the treasure you seek, still remains. Go on, see for yourself."

Kate was unsure. Yet, something was so holy about this place it stirred her heart and compelled her to walk through arch which was once the entrance to the cathedral. There, she saw in perfect order where the naive met the chancellory and the choir. All was as it should be, but the roof and windows were gone. Replaced by the sky and a sea of grass. Kate made her way past column after stately column until she reached a small stone alter bathed in sunlight. Kate knelt down and examined the alter. It was intricately carved with illustrations interwoven by Celtic design. There around the edge of the alter she read the following words, "Ask and it shall be given, Knock and it shall be opened, Seek and it will be found." Kate knew the verse, but she never expected it to be in English, or to be so simple.

She knelt down upon one knee before the simple alter and clasped her hands together. Silently, she prayed. Her prayer was simple, just like the words upon the alter. She felt the fear of facing Malug disappear replaced by something else. Courage maybe? No. It was stronger than that. She felt in her heart, something she had heard her grandmother talk about. She knew it as one would know their most intimate friend. She felt a deep, peace.

"Whatever may happen from this moment onward, I will put my faith in you." She whispered. "I know, that all of this was done for a reason, and I trust you to get me through it just as you have always done."

When she opened her eyes, she saw resting upon the alter the shining blade that was Dawnsinger. The sword looked as if it was crafted out of pure light, and as Kate stepped forward to pick it up, she heard the most beautiful music fill the air around her.

"So you have found it my dear?" A familiar voice asked.

Kate turned around to see an old lady sitting on the ground where a pew would have been. She reminded Kate of her grandmother so very much.

"I have." Kate answered.

"Now you know what you must do." The lady replied.

"I do." Kate said as she wrapped the scabbard that held the sword around her waist.

"Go with a pure heart, go and face that old dragon with honesty, love, and compassion. There is nothing more powerful in the world than those. You will find that the dragon you fear will become a mere spectre, as the light of truth shines forth and the healing power of love restores what was once broken." The old lady said.

"You mean, my heart?" Kate asked shyly.

"Yes." The old lady replied. "My dear, you have been through such battles! You will face many more in the coming days, but take heart I know a grand secret! The one who loves you, will never let you go alone. Even when you feel utterly lost, there will be a light to guide you back home."

Kate wiped her eyes as the emotions she had kept hidden welled up within her. This place was so peaceful, so far removed from everything. She felt safe here, she felt as if she could let down her guard, and so, she did. To describe what happened next would be difficult, like holding onto the wind. Kate felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt as if her heart was as light as a feather. Joy. Sweet, wonderful, joy. She laughed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. When she looked around, the old lady was gone. Yet, the spirit that filled her remained. She ran out to Wind with Dawnsinger in hand.

"I have found it!" She declared with a bright smile.

"Indeed you have!" Wind replied warmly.

"I have found the reason why I was sent here, and how to defeat Malug!" Kate replied.

"Oh?" Wind looked at her with a surprised smile. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Kate replied.

"Then let us return to Johan and Peewit, for I think that now is the time. See the morning has come, and a new age is about to begin!" Wind exclaimed.

"Aye Wind!" Kate concurred as she climbed upon the silver dragon's back.

Wind stretched his mighty wings and with a magnificent spring he was in the air gaining altitude and soaring above the treetops. Weaving and gliding through the skies over vast fields, sparkling streams, deep lakes, and finally over the churning ocean below.

Soon, they reached the shores of Anglesey where Wind circled over the stone circle before landing softly by it.

At this point, Peewit had woken up and attempted to wake up Johan.

"Johan! Wake up!" Peewit exclaimed as he jostled Johan.

Johan muttered before turning over onto his side.

"Right." Peewit huffed. Then he kicked him. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Get up." Peewit growled.

"You didn't have to kick me!" Johan grumbled.

"Get. Up." Peewit repeated..."Unless you want to miss the dragon."

"Dragon!" Johan practically jumped to his feet reaching for his sword only to find nothing there. He scrambled to Bayard and grabbed his sword from the horse strapping it to his side as he looked around bleary eyed. The sun was very bright today, and he had trouble focusing. Yet, he managed to follow Peewit's stare as he turned to see the shining creature before him.

"Hail Beast!" Johan shouted. "What reason do you have for waking us?"

The dragon lifted his mighty head before snorting.

"I should be asking you Knight, what business do you have in my stone circle?" The dragon replied.

"We were just staying here for a little while... you see our friend..." Peewit tried to explain.

"Ah ha! Invaders! Give me one reason why I should not roast you here and now?" The dragon replied stretching his wings out.

Johan's eyes widened when he saw that the dragon appeared to be silver.

"I know you!" He breathed in awe.

"Of course you should know me." The dragon replied sternly. "I have been watching out for you this entire time."

Johan felt ashamed but also confused. Why didn't the dragon reveal himself before all of this? Why didn't the dragon tell him where Kate was?

Kate!

"Sir," Johan said softly. "Do you know what happened to ... our friend Kate?"

The dragon lowered his head to reveal a rider in silver. The rider raised a shining blade above their heads then pointed it at Johan. Johan immediately fell to one knee. "Please tell me she is safe." He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Of course she is safe." The dragon replied.

"Behold. The Chosen One. The traveller through the Dragon Gate, who has come to bring forth the new age!" Wind announced.

Johan looked up in shock.

"That, was Kate?" He thought. "That was ... the girl who fell off her horse more than he dared to count on one hand? That was the shy, insecure, soft spoken Kate?"

The rider climbed down off of Wind and ran over to Johan.

"It was her!" Johan's mind filled with a mixture of emotions, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I am so glad you are back." He whispered. "You are alive... you are safe... you are..."

He never finished the sentence as Kate leaned up and kissed him. Johan closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Right you two.." Peewit's voice cut through as Wind laughed.

"Let's make up AFTER we face Malug."

* * *

><p>Together, they travelled to Malug's mountain, with Wind to lead the way.<p>

Johan wondered about all he had witnessed over the past few weeks. At night he dreamed empty dreams. He sought answers about his father, about the white stag. Yet with each passing day, none were given. Simply one command. "Follow."

The road that led to Crb Goch twisted and wound its way upward through thick, ancient forests. The trees reached over the road at points nearly blocking out the sunlight completely casting the area into shadows which moved and shifted with the breeze. The horses whinnied as Biquette bleated her unease at the strange sounds. Kate had to struggle to keep Brego from bolting ahead, and was grateful when Johan reached over and grabbed Brego Bree's bridle calming the nervous horse down with a soft word.

They travelled on, sometimes Peewit shot ahead and other times he hung back listening. Above and around the trees creaked and groaned. Soon the tree line became thinner as they reached the vast rocky expanse of the mountainside. Small bushes and bracken grew up around the large granite boulders and shale rock. Ravens sat upon the bent and twisted trees calling out to one another.

Then, Kate froze in her saddle. She pointed over to a black, charred area of stone, there amid the rubble was the bleached white remains of a human skeleton, the horse, and rusting armor, melted around the blackened bones. Peewit screamed as Biquette stumbled.

"This place is an ossuary." Johan breathed. "Whatever did this, whoever did this, has little regard for the dead, or the living."

Kate rode on thankful they found the scene in daylight. Still the vacant hollow sockets that stared up from their resting place scared her.

"Sing us a song Peewit." Johan said presently.

"I don't feel like it." Peewit replied.

"Peewit, it would be very good if you would sing us a song." Johan repeated.

"Fine, if you insist." Peewit grumbled as he took out his lute and started to tune it. Then he began to play, as he sang the Ballad of the White Horse.

_"I have seen the truth like fire,_

_This—that the sky grows darker yet_

_And the sea rises higher."_

_"Even they that walked on the high cliffs,_

_High as the clouds were then,_

_Gods of unbearable beauty,_

_That broke the hearts of men."_

_"Before the gods that made the gods_

_Had seen their sunrise pass,_

_The White Horse of the White Horse Vale_

_Was cut out of the grass."_

Kate listened as Peewit played. The fear easing up its grip upon her heart, and yet the road continued onward. Until finally it became nothing more than a winding path. Brego slipped and stumbled upon the loose rock.

"It's no use to go further by horse." Kate said. "Let's leave them here, or let them return to greener pastures."

She dismounted Brego and started the rest of the way on foot.

The climb was arduous, and she had to stop several times to rest, but eventually she reached the summit. There, a ledge stretched out over a steep gorge. Behind the ledge was the opening to the mountain.

"Well, this is it." Kate said softly.

A great circle of stones surrounded the opening and above it was one that looked a lot like the Dragon Gate. Kate climbed over to it and touched the carved inscription upon the stone.

_"Enter ye brave, ye bold._

Enter to face that which all hell hath behold

Courage rewarded with Victory,

Cowardice with death.

Shake the foundations of stone

Wake the Wyrm of old

Face that which dare not speak its name

Defeat the darkness and light you shall claim"

Johan climbed over to the stone and read the inscription himself. Then, he turned to Kate and Peewit. Kate unwrapped the dragon hide shield and strapped Dawnsinger to her side, wrapping the belt around her waist. She started to put on the pauldrons but was stopped as she felt Johan's hand upon her shoulder.

"Let me." He said softly.

With each piece of armor, Kate heard him speak a silent prayer.

"Let me go with you." He asked quietly. "Let me keep my word to you, as a Knight."

"Very well." Kate replied.

The opening of the dragon's cave was small, but it betrayed it's true size once they entered. They travelled down a sloping passageway of hewn stone until they reached a large cavern of staggering beauty. Around them were a dozen large torches each bearing the likeness of a dragon. They burned brightly with a bluish green light, casting their glow upon the mountain of treasure that sparkled below. Golden goblets, coins, armor. Crowns from ancient Kingdoms, and gemstones of every color. Diamond encrusted swords and shields, the wealth of Kings and Emperors collected from the ages. Peewit's eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight.

"No Peewit." Johan said sternly. "Do not touch it!"

Kate tied a rope onto a thick stalagmite before shimmying down over the ledge to the floor below. Johan followed with Peewit taking up the back.

There was a network of entrances that led into the main room.

"Any one of these could hold Malug." Kate whispered. "Peewit, Johan... hang back, whatever happens do not wait for me. Get out."

"Never." Johan returned.

"Well, he says never, but I'll take your word for it." Peewit replied.

"Peewit!" Johan scolded.

They travelled down a narrow corridor until they reached a large room, it was very hot, and Kate found it difficult to breath. The air stank of sulfur and death. Bones littered the floor around her, there sleeping amid a pile of bones was the great heaping hulk that was Malug. He was huge, a twisted mass of scale and muscle.

"Human." Malug said in a low growling voice.

"Tell me, why have you come here."

"I have come to face you Malug the terrible." Kate replied.

"Me? You, a small worthless little wisp of a human? You jest." Malug sneered. "I could easily extinguish your pitiful life with one swipe of my hand, or crush you under my thumb."

"I have come to face you Malug." Kate repeated.

Malug lifted his massive head and gave a snort. The air became stale with the stench of his foul breath. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. "I can smell you, I can hear your breath, but tell me human. Who are you, where do you come from?"

"I come from over the sea, and under the sea. Through the valley and over the forest. I'm the dragon rider, the Dawnsinger, and the troll slayer. I am the crown bearer and the trophy winner. I am the Chosen One, and I have come to defeat you Malug!" Kate replied.

"Do not let his eyes fall upon you." Johan whispered to Peewit.

They ducked behind a stone as Malug shifted to sit up. Kate backed toward the exit making sure Johan and Peewit were behind her.

"Defeat me!" Malug barked. "No mortal defeats me!"

"I am the King slayer! The thunderstorm! I am the hell fire and the widow maker! I am the nightmare and the endless night! No mortal has faced me and survived! I am the one who slays a thousand men with my mighty hand, and tens of thousands with my breath!" Malug charged forward out of his den and into the main room.

"I know where you come from man! Now you and your children will burn!" Malug roared as he rushed from the mountain taking to sky.

Kate ducked behind her shield as Malug's flames rushed past her. The heat singed her hair and burned her, but the shield stood firm. She followed Malug out of the mountain as his escape caused the entrance to open up allowing her a chance to climb out. Johan and Peewit were behind her, as Peewit ran around trying to extinguish himself. Kate shoved Peewit down and rolled him around before the fire went out.

"Thank you." Peewit replied grimly.

"No time, go!" Kate replied.

Malug roared in the sky above them spewing dragon fire upon the rocks and forest!

"Human!" He bellowed "FACE ME!"

Suddenly, a silver flash hit Malug from the side.

The two dragons fell together fighting one silver one red. They tumbled to the ground below before pulling apart roaring only to meet again in the sky. Again and again the two clashed until they finally fell with a mighty crash onto the shale mountain side sending a terrible shudder through the mountain as a rain of rocks fell upon them. Kate scrambled over and practically slid down the rubble to see Wind and Malug laying still. Each dragon had the other's mouth around their necks. Neither letting go.

Wind looked over at Kate.

_"Do it."_ He spoke in her head.

_"Human! I will kill you, I will tear you asunder! I will ..."_ Malug screamed in her head.

Kate put her helmet on, and Malug's voice was silenced.

Then, she drew Dawnsinger, with a single fluid motion she thrust the blade deep into the red dragon's gullet. Malug's eyes widened, and for a brief moment, he looked terrified. Then, his eyes rolled back and the dragon was no more.

Wind released his grip upon Malug enough to stagger to his feet and shake his head. A rain of silvery scales fell upon the ground.

"M'lady... now you may travel through... if that is your wish." Wind breathed.

Kate looked over at Johan, then at Peewit.

The Dragon's Gate hummed as she could see from the other side the forest of the park that she knew. She saw the tracks made by airplanes through the autumn sky and she thought about her family, her father, and her mother. Then, she looked over at Johan and Peewit.

Johan walked forward and took her hands in his own.

"Kate." He said softly. "You can go home now M'Lady." At that he bowed on one knee before her.

Peewit ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Must you go?" He asked looking up at her.

Kate looked over her shoulder at the Gate, then at Wind.

She knew why she was sent to this world, and she saw the purpose for her journey in that moment.


	21. Chapter 20: The Ending is the Beginning

**Chapter 20: The Ending is Where it Begins**

* * *

><p>Kate looked back over her shoulder at the Dragon Gate. Then, suddenly, she felt as if she was hit and when she woke she found herself in a strange place. The area appeared to be a lofty room made of pure white marble and bathed in light. Homnibus sat before her in his stately robes concentrating on a game of chess with Wind.<p>

"Where am I?" Kate asked scrambling to her feet. "Where are Johan and Peewit?"

Homnibus stroked his long white beard and looked at Kate thoughtfully.

"Well, it would appear Madame, you have come to the end of your journey." Homnibus replied.

"I never said I was ready to go back." Kate stated.

"Indeed, you did not step through the gate." Homnibus replied. "How peculiar."

"So why have you brought me here then?" Kate asked.

"I have brought you to this place to give you a chance to really think hard and decide what your destiny will be." Homnibus replied. "You can return to your world, and you will live out that lifetime as it was set, and I will cast a spell of forgetfulness. All will be forgotten for you, and for them. I also wanted to tell you why you came here."

"You mean, Johan and Peewit would not be sad." Kate asked tentatively.

"All who you have met, would never remember so therefore, they would not feel sorrow at your departure." Homnibus replied as he moved a chess piece across the table. "You have heard Wind and Malug talk about a new age. They are correct, in that the old age is passing from this world. Mankind is growing, spreading and exploring the areas once thought uninhabitable. Cities are now growing larger, as industry creates the need for them. A wonderful age is about to begin, but also a very dangerous one. Malug was the last of the old rulers who kept the Kingdoms of Man in check. However, he was a cruel creature who had little regard for the codes established by the dragon kind, instead he filled himself with greed hoarding his treasures and killing all who threatened him. He used magic to manipulate and deceive Johan to believe his father was the Green Knight. A cruel trick indeed! However, even Malug is nothing compared to what is to come for this world. The darkness from the south is slowly spreading north, and I fear that war will be upon the door of the Good King's castle. Still, that has little concern for you, Kate. You can go home."

"But..." Kate started to say. "If I stay?"

"If you stay, then you will never be able to return to your time. If you stay, your lifetime will end at it's appointed hour and day in this world, as if you had always known this world as your home." Homnibus looked up at her. "Do you understand?"

Kate sat down upon a marble pillar and looked at the white stone floor.

"I understand." She replied.

"All that you want, you may not have, even that which you desire the most. May lead to heartbreak. Do you really want to continue on, or do you wish to return to your world?" Homnibus questioned.

"I know heartbreak is inevitable no matter where I go, it is part of life." Kate replied. "However, there is something deeper and more important I must do and become in this world and in this lifetime."

"Then, what is your choice?" Homnibus asked.

Kate closed her eyes, then looked up at Homnibus. "I choose, to stay." She replied.

When Kate woke up she was still standing before the Dragon's Gate, but the door to her world had vanished. Replaced only by the sky and fields beyond. Then, a terrible crack broke the stone and it crashed to the ground.

"Kate what does this mean?" Peewit asked.

"It means, my friend, that I have come home." She replied.

"Whoo!" Peewit shouted as he ran around.

Johan's expression was hard to read at first, and Kate was unsure if he was happy or not. Still, she had made her choice, and she knew that she would have to live with the consequences of her decision.

What she did not expect was to find two strong hands taking her own, or two arms wrapping around her waist. She did not expect the most tender of kisses she had ever felt, or to witness the love in Johan's eyes.

"You really are staying?" He whispered. "This is not a dream?"

"No." Kate replied softly. "It is very real."

Johan laughed softly, sniffling back the tears that trickled down his dusty cheeks. Kate reached up and wiped away each one with her hand.

"You are an awfully sentimental Knight." Kate whispered with a small smile.

Johan chuckled then laughed out right, before picking Kate up into his arms and swinging her until she fell into his embrace once more and his lips found hers.

"Ahem.." Peewit coughed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, Peewit!" Johan replied with a broad smile as they travelled down the mountain and met up with their horses.

"Let's go home."

-The End.


End file.
